


Oblivious

by Valle_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Dating, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena is a perfect lesbian angel, Light Angst, Vaginal Fingering, fight me, first fic, kara doesnt know what's going on, somewhat slow burn, tell me what I need to improve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valle_Girl/pseuds/Valle_Girl
Summary: And somehow... the literal genius that is Lena Mother Fucking Luthor, was "bestfriends" with none other than, Kara Danvers.At least,  that's what Kara thought, until lunch that day. Until.... "The Incident ".Or the one where Lena thinks shes dating Kara. And as usual Kara doesnt know what's happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this starts off with Kara and Lena only knowing each other for about a month and three weeks. Think season 2 but with a twist cause I'm trash.

Kara Zor-El Danvers, or Supergirl, as National City called her, considered herself a mindful person. Mindful of herself, her powers, her choice of words, and mindful of her actions. Mindful of others too. How they behave, what they say, but most importantly, mindful of their quirks, tips, tricks, and most of all their secrets. When you can tell if someone is lying based off their heartbeat, you learn a thing or two about people.

"Its the details, the little things," Kara would often say to herself and her older sister Alex. Kara hardly considered herself 'oblivious', much to Alex's dismay.

"Alex, how exactly can I be 'oblivious'? I can tell if someone is lying or hiding something by listening to changes in their heartbeats, breathing patterns and the tone if their voice!" Kara often retorted. Kara only ever got one response.

"That's not all you need to pay attention to dufus," Alex often sighed.

Needless to say, the Super thought of herself as a lean, not too mean, lie detecting, justice seeking machine. Aliens? No problem. Humans? Literal piece of cake (and cake never stood a chance against Kara). Everything from petty squabbles to near world ending disasters, Kara had it handled, with help of course.

However, just because the Super was a 'Jack-of-all traits', Supergirl-wise, she certainly wasn't the master of one very specific thing. Well, person really.

Lena Kieran Luthor.

Literal enigma, as far as Kara was concerned.

Multibillionaire. CEO. Genius across the board. The most beautiful, well, entity Kara had ever seen. Lena cared for others, and the planet. Giving back as much as she was capable. Turning her families, and eventually her brothers xenophobic horror filled company, into one filled with promises of cancer cures cleaner air and oceans, but most of all, hope. The woman was brilliant, confident, headstrong and only 25.

"How does that even work?!" Kara often thought.

Meanwhile "here I am" Kara thought jealously. Junior of all the Junior reporters. Tripping while standing still, food obsessed (kryptonian hunger is both a blessing and a curse) and struggling to pay rent at 27.

And somehow... the literal genius that is Lena Mother Fucking Luthor, was "bestfriends" with none other than, Kara Danvers.

At least that was what Kara thought, until lunch that day. Until...

"The Incident".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 6 kudos and I wanted to cry. Here is my long ass chapter you lovely sons of bitches.

"The Incident", as Kara and Alex would later call it, threw Kara's mind into utter chaos. The blonde quickly walked out of her "bestfriend's" office. Making a bee-line for the elevators, making sure to give a short goodbye wave to Jess, Lena's assistant. Kara all but supersped to the elevator, exhaling loudly as the metal doors whooshed closed softly behind her.

_"You're so oblivious sometimes, it hurts my soul,"_ Alex's words echoed through Kara's head.

"Oh. My. Rao." Kara whispered loudly into the empty elevator. "Ohhh my sweet Rao. Oh no. Oh no no nooo. How did I miss this?!"

Kara quickly fumbled around her back jean pocket for her phone, desperately turning the screen on and dialing her sisters number.

"How did I even-- If I missed _THIS,_ " Kara mumbles out loud, quickly pressing her phone to her ear." What else could I have-- what else DID I miss, oh Rao."

"What?" a rather annoyed sounding Alex answered.

"Alex! I need to talk to you! I um, something happened, and I-- I don't know what to do. Where are you!?" Kara whimpered. The blonde was panicking. Hard.

"Hey? What happened? Are you okay? I'm at the DEO, do I need to shoot anybody?"

"No! No need for shooting, Rao Alex." Kara sighed. " I'll um, meet you on the DEO balcony."

"Okay. Two minutes. " The line went dead.

"Rao take me," Kara groaned loudly, staring up at the elevator ceiling. The blonde quickly slid her phone back in her back pocket. The elevator beeped softly, and the Super practically threw herself at the slow opening doors. Kara spedwalked through the L-Corp lobby, half running towards the nearest empty alleyway. Kara supersped into her Supergirl suit, trying ridiculously hard not to break the sound barrier as she took flight toward the DEO.

* * *

1 Hour before "The Incident ". Lena Luthor's office.

Lena huffed angrily. A ocean of seemingly never ending flood of emails stared at the brunette. Lena would answer one email, only to be met with three more taking its place in ber inbox. The brunette growled. "I WILL design a bigger, better, email system. You've been warned." Lena hissed at her inbox. If daggers were actually able to fly out of Lena's eyes, her laptop would be impaled several times over. She was sure of it.

"You act like it's sentient," a voice said loudly, startling Lena out of her murderous glare.

"Kara!" Lena replied with a wide smile. " I didn't hear you come in, is it lunch time already?" Lena quickly exited out from behind her desk, striding over to the blonde posted up at Lena's office doors.

"If you're busy, I can come back later? Or tomorrow? "

"No, no it's quite alright really. I need to step away from my computer before I stab it with my pen" The CEO quickly engulfed the sunny blonde in a hug. Kara hugged her friend back tightly as best as she could with one arm, the other arm holding a bag filled with their lunches.

"Just because you stab it, doesn't mean it stops your problems" Kara chuckled, slowly separated herself from the now laughing brunette.

"Dont kill my dreams darling, it's not polite." Lena then gestured for Kara to take up her usual lunch spot on her white leather couch on the back wall of her office. " what's for lunch? Something green I hope, or I'm dragging you back to my spin class."

Kara scoffed, sitting down on her designated half of the couch.

" I got you gross green, chicken and kale salad." Kara quickly rummaged around the take out bag, setting Lena's unappealing salad on the brunette's side of the coffee table.

"An amazing double Turkey and double bacon--er BLT sandwich for me," Kara pulled a rather large box from the take out bag, setting it on the couch beside her. "And for dessert.." Kara smiled widely, pulling one final large steaming box out of take out bag. Kara stroked the lid of the container affectionately. "We share this, got that Luthor?" Giving Lena a pointed stare.

"Are those..." Lena swiftly walked over and sat down on her half of the couch.

"Oh yes,"

"From that one--"

_" OH yess" _Kara smiled gleefully. Slowly opening the container, revealing a box filled to the brim with loaded cheesy fries from Lena's favorite food truck.

Lena playfully swooned, fanning her face dramatically with one hand, while the other rested on top of her heart." A woman after my own heart,"

Kara blushed slightly, laughing softly. "Lena, if cheese fries are the way to your heart then we have a lot more in common then I originally thought."

"All food is the way to your heart darling," the brunette responded cheekily. "Why else do you think I buy your potstickers at every opportunity? A sly smile slipped onto the brunette's face.

Kara blushed harder, ducking her head down, avoiding Lena's stare. Kara quickly started to pass Lena her eating utensils, and napkins. The brunette snickered at the reaction she got from the reporter, quickly grabbing her fork and knife from the blonde, and digging into her salad.

Once Lena's eyes left the blonde, Kara took the opportunity to fully take in her best friend's appearance. Blue eyes swiftly flitted over the brunette's chosen outfit for the day. Black heels with red painted bottoms, no doubt vastly expensive, and too high for Kara's taste, but damn did they look good on Lena. Kara brought her eyes up slowly, following what looked like an endlessly smooth, and pale plain of skin that was Lena's calves and lower thighs. Kara's eyes hardened at the sight of Lena's tight, almost too tight, black pencil skirt.

It wasn't that Kara hated the brunette's skirts, no far from it. Kara hated the rush of impure thoughts that bulldozed their way straight through Kara's consciousness. Lena would simply walk up to her, in her tight as sin skirts, and all Kara could think of was sliding her hands up, up, up Lena's thighs. Not to mention, when the brunette would _bend over,_ in her skirts. Kara had to mentally slap herself, to keep the triple x rated thoughts from convincing her better judgment on acting on the sight in front of her.

It didn't help either, that Kara realized she had a massive crush on her best friend. But rather than mess up a good friendship, Kara found it best to keep those feelings buried deep, deep, deep in the repressed section of her subconscious.

Kara's eyes moved from partially covered creamy thighs, to Kara's favorite er--asset if Lena's. Kara swallowed thickly , blatantly staring at her friends chest. The long sleeved, blood red l, silky fabric of Lena's shirt, was tucked in neatly into her skirt. The fabric hugged Lena's torso _just right_ . The top two buttons of the shirt were undone. Leaving just enough cleavage to be tasteful at the workplace, but also leaving yet another expanse of skin for Kara to gaze at. Kara's stare continued on the upward journey, giving Lena's perfectly round and full breasts one last fond look, before staring at the brunette's neck.

Kara wanted to mark that perfect neck. Her eyes zeroed in on the lone freckle on the brunette's throat. "Just one kiss..." the blonde thought wistfully before batting the thought away.

Kara gazed back up to her friends jawline. Oh how she wanted to caress that perfect jawline, so sharp, that Kara bets herself it could and would cut glass. Eventually Kara tore her eyes away from Lena's goddess like jaw, and took in dark red lips. Kara felt her own heartbeat speed up at the sight.

"Soft," was the only word that comes to mind when she sees Lena's lips. They sure looked soft, and full, and pillowy, and just so damn soft. Her best friend was truly a sight to behold. Lena's jet black hair was pulled up in a high point tail, it completed the look for the day. Kara's mouth felt dry as she continued to stare. Her gaze once again landed on Lena's lips. They deserved another look. Kara watched , suddenly perfectly painted dark red lips grew into a smirk.

"Kara,"

"Hmm?" Shit. Kara got caught staring. Hard. Kara's eyes suddenly flew away from Lena's lips. Looking at her untouched , and rather massive sandwich, Kara blushed crimson under Lena's gaze.

"See something you like?" Lena asked slyly.

"New uh, new shade? Lip shade, I mean.." Kara stammered.

A Cheshire like grin broke across Lena's face. "Just got it last week, what do you think?"

Kara chanced a glance over at the CEO's direction. And immediately regretted it, after catching Lena's wide smile. Kara didn't know it was possible, but she blushed harder.

"Looks g-good," Kara replied in a voice that was an octave too high.

"Kara,"

"Hmm?" Kara hummed in response, not trusting her voice at all.

"Eat your food" Lena laughed.

"Yup." Kara didn't need to be told twice, and dug into her massive sandwich.

The pair ate in silence. Occasionally going from their own individual meals, to the shared cheesy fries that sat in the middle on the coffee table. Kara was too busy scolding herself mentally, to notice that she wasn't talking through their lunches as per usual. It wasn't till Kara had one, maybe two bites left of her once massive sandwich, did Lena break the silence.

"Something is bothering you..." the brunette spoke quietly.

Kara's head snapped up. Staring at her friend, who's head was ducked down, slowly picking at the last few pieces of her salad.

"Wha?" Kara asked humbly

Smooth Danvers. Real smooth.

The brunette looked up. Green eyes filled with, what Kara could only describe as concern. "You normally talk through lunch. You are never this quiet. "

"I what-- no, nothing is wrong! I'm not bothered!" Panic. White hot panic filled Kara's veins.

"You can talk to me, Kara. " Lena replied gently. Placing her salad box on the table, Lena scooted over slightly, angling her body to better face the blonde.

"Sorry" Kara thought. " I was too busy berating myself for staring at you like a horny teenager. How exactly am I going to say this out loud?!" Kara shook her head lightly. Dislodging her panic stricken thoughts.

"It's just, uhh," Kara racked her brain for an acceptable excuse. "It's just snapper..." Kara blurted.

"Oh? " Lena asked, relaxing slightly. "He still being an ass?"

"Y-yeah hes just-"

"Rude." The brunette supplied.

"Yeah!" This was good. This, Kara could work with, she always had issues with her boss, she could distract Lena with Snapper issues, and avoid the real issue. The oogling your best friend, because your crush is getting out of hand issue.

"Hes just-- like there are nicer ways to say what you want" Kara started. Depositing her two bites of her sandwich back in the box on the coffee table, Kara turned slightly toward the brunette. "He doesn't have to be mean all the time! Like I get it, too nice, and you're a door mat, but too mean? No one wants to work with you! Ever! It's not either or, there is a happy medium from pushover, to literal devil." Kara rambled, actually getting into her 'fake' issue.

"And the yelling! Inside voices please! Snapper has this very annoying tendency, to announce loudly, across the whole office, that he sent back my article for the fifth time. I mean is that really needed? No, an email works just as well. Or you know, a soft spoken conversation at normal people speaking volume works too. It's like he's just asking for me to hate him, I mmphff--"

Kara's rant is cut off by a pair of lips. Lena's lips to be exact, Kara quickly realizes.

Lena is kissing Kara.

** _Lena is kissing Kara. _ **

Kara's brain starts to short circuit. Because the feeling of actually kissing Lena is _divine ._ Kara's eyes snap shut. And just as fast as it happens , the kiss ends. Lena pulls away slightly. Kara opens her eyes slowly. Still in shock. She stares at the brunette in front of her. Studying her expression.

Want.

The only word that accurately describes the look on Lena's face. What was once bright green eyes, are now a deep forest green color, and her eyes happen to be glued to Kara's lips. Her cheeks lightly flushed. Bottom lip caught between two rows if pearly white teeth.

Kara watches as if in slow motion, as Lena slowly brings her right hand up, brushing her finger across Kara's cheek lightly, causing the blonde to gasp softly. Kara's eye zero in on red lips.

Lena's hand continues it's journey, and takes purchase on the back of Kara's neck, pulling the blonde forward gently, back to eager lips.

Kara's eyes flutter closed at the sensation of Lena's lips on her own. Lena once again pulled back, but only for half second, just so she could tilt her head slightly and push forward once again.

Kara's lips parted on their own accord. A notion which Lena eagerly responded to in kind. Kara's left hand reached out, with a mind of it's own. Reaching out for Lena's side, slowly brushing her fingers down Lena's torso, only to eventually rest on the top of Lena's upper thigh.

Lena made a soft dream like sound, at the sensation of Kara's fingers gently trailing down her side. Kara spurred into action at the the sound. Needing to hear more, the blonde pushed forward, repositioning their lips. What was once a soft, gentle, and exploratory set of kisses, quickly started to become more passionate.

Kara traced Lena's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Shyly asking Lena's permission to kiss her like she wanted. Another soft moan left Lena's lips. The brunette responded quickly to the blonde, parting her lips further and sneaking her tongue into the blondes mouth. Kara answerd back with a groan from the back of her throat.

Lena slowly started to tangle her fingers in the loose hairs at the nape of Kara's neck.

Kara moaned. An actual moan escaped Kara's mouth, caught between tangled tongues and parted lips.

Lena pulled away at the sound. Opening her eyes and panting slightly, Lena couldn't help but smile affectionately when she saw Kara chase after her lips, only to whine softly when she opened her eyes and realized Lena's lips where too far away for her liking.

Lena smiled tenderly at Kara. " I'm sorry darling, my impatience stole our first kiss, forgive me please.."

A lightly panting and hooded eyed Kara stared back at Lena. Or rather, Lena's lips. "Hmm.." Kara hummed.

"I know you said you wanted to go slow," Lena said shyly. "I just couldn't stop myself. You look so adorable when you get super focused and ramble on like that. "

The blonde was hearing Lena's words, but wasn't fully comprehending them. "Mmhmm, slow." Kara mumbled, her eyes still not leaving Lena's red lips.

Lena giggled at dazed response. "Yes, well, a month and a half is a rather long wait for a first kiss, Kara. Don't worry though, it was well worth the wait."

And there is was. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water, mixed with kryptonite, on top of Kara's body.

"M-month and-and a half?" Kara squeaked. Eyes widening, a wave of fear and confusion washed over Kara's face.

Lena's brows furrowed, she eyed the blonde questioningly. "Last time I checked my calendar, yes." Lena studied the blondes face. "Is she, oh god shes scared.." Lena thought horrifically. The CEO stiffened, sitting up ramrod straight, leaning away from Kara, her hand that was once on the back of Kara's neck dropped away as if she had been burned.

"Are you alright? I over stepped didn't I? " Lena started to panic, face turning white, talking rapidly. " I shouldn't hav-- I rushed you Kara, I'm so incredibly sor--"

Kara leaned over to the panic stricken brunette, hands reaching out the lightly cup Lena's face and pulling her forward to deliver a soft, two second, 'calm down' kiss.

"Don't be" Kara murmured against Lena's lips. "Its okay. I'm okay." Kara leaned back, giving the brunette a soft reassuring smile.

"You looked scared," Lena said in a small voice. Eyes not quite meeting Kara's.

"I just,-" Kara frowned slightly, dropping her hands from Lena's face to her lower thighs.

Blue eyes met green. "I just,- " Kara repeated after a beat. "Month and a half?" Kara thought quickly.

Realization once again hit Kara full force. Lena thought they were dating. Lena Luthor. Thought she was dating, Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor waited a month and a half to kiss Kara, because she apparently said she wanted to go slow at some point.

_ **Lena Kieran Luthor thought she was dating Kara Danvers, for a month and a freaking half.** _

And here Kara thought she was just in a friendship with very flirty person.

Kara quickly schooled her expression. "Has it been a month and a half already? " Kara asked.

Lena nodded slowly. Eyes scared, whole body tense.

Kara used her her super-hearing. Listening in on Lena's heartbeat. "Shes not--shes not lying. She really thinks we are dating" Kara thought. "Oh Rao, what even does that mean?!" Kara tried not to let her panic show.

"Wow that's a long wait, I didn't even realize it has been that long, I'm sorry about that." Kara answered softly. "I appreciate you waiting that long for me, Lena. "

"_**WHAT **_am I doing " Kara screamed mentally.

"Kara, I didn't mean to make you uncomforta--"

"You didn't" Kara interrupted." And if you couldn't tell, I liked um, kissing you. The blonde smiled nervously.

It took a few moments but, a flood of relief washed over Lena. Her shoulders visibly relaxed, and she let out a harsh breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Lena paused before looked back up at Kara. Kara's words finally seemed to have gotten pass her brain, because, cause now the brunette was smiling shyly, tilting her face away from Kara's gaze, desperately trying to hide the faint flush on her cheeks.

"O-Oh..?" Lena questioned, trying to appear nonchalant.

Kara's nervous smile turned into a rather smug smile. Watching a flustered Lena Luthor shy away from her, _because_ of her, was quite the power trip.

"Lena," Kara whispered. Slowly reaching up to grab the brunette's hand.

"Yes?" The brunette answered. Eyes slowly sliding up to meet Kara's.

"Come here." Kara whispered again, tugging Lena closer by the hand.

It was Lena's turn to swallow thickly. Lena leaned forward getting closer to the blondes person space. Soon Kara was leaning in as well, their lips barely touching eachother. Kara watched Lena's eyes flick up and down, from Kara's eyes to her lips and back again.

"Kara?"

"Kiss me."

Lena didn't waste any time, quickly pressing her lips to Kara's in a sweet kiss. Kara sighed happily into the kiss, but wasn't expecting Lena to deepen their kiss, pushing forward slightly, parting her lips, and capturing Kara's bottom lip between her teeth, only to to pull back softly, and slowly.

Lena held back a laugh at the look of Kara's face when she pulled away from Kara. The blonde was red faced, gaping slightly, her eyes dark.

"Not. Fair." Kara whimpered.

Lena let put a small laugh. " I'd love to um, continue this but, not here"

"Oh...ohh.....OH! Yeah! Me uh, me too" Kara stammered hard.

"Somewhere private..." Lena continued.

"Mmhmm" Kara nodded quickly.

"Like my penthouse..." A wolfish grin spread across Lena's face.

"Better couch," Kara stated plainly.

"Bigger couch, " Lena countered.

Neither woman noticed that with each response, they were getting closer and closer to eachother. Lena was the first to snap out of the daze. Chuckling slightly at the predicament. Kara followed suit, a moment later, grinning sheepishly at the brunette.

"Okay!" Lena sighed. " we have to stop before we get carried away". Kara nodded not really agreeing.

"Kara," Lena glanced over at the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"Finish your food." Lena laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Yup!" Kara replied happily, reaching over for the last two bites of her sandwich, eating it quickly. Kara then began to help herself to the still halfway full box of cheese fries.

"Excuse you, but we are supposed to be sharing those,"

"You're too slow!" Kara grinned, shoving more cheesy fries in her mouth.

Lena shook her head. Laughing lightly thinking to herself "how did I get so lucky?"

Once the food was finished and the trash thrown away, the two women lingered at the door.

"That was a fun lunch" Lena giggled. Reaching up to kiss kara softly, hand resting on Kara's shoulders.

" I happen to think it was a fantastic lunch, thank you very much. " Kara grinned. Hands on Lena's hips basking in the small chaste kisses Lena was giving her.

"It was pretty fantastic..." lena hummed. The brunette pulled back slightly, biting her lip and looking up at the reporter. "What are you doing tonight? Around seven? "

"Nothing!" Kara quickly blurted, wincing as she heard her over earger answer.

Lena arched one perfectly waxed brow. Kara blushed.

"Dinner? My place? Potstickers?"

Kara nodded eagerly, not trusting her voice.

Lena chuckled, "see you at seven then. Now go report things." Lena leaned up pressing a sweet kiss to Kara's lips before pushing the blonde towards the door.

" ahhkay" kara mumbled.

"Bye."

"Bye." Kara slowly stepped back. Walking to the door, Kara flashed Lena a thousand watt smile before ducking out of her "bestfriends " office.

As soon as Kara stepped out of Lena's office, the blondes chest felt tight.

" I gotta call Alex "Kara thought as she raced to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent written the next chapter yet but I do have the outline for it written out. And to be honest I'll probs write it while I'm at work in like a day or two. So like. It wont be long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly honored with the response that this got with my first two chapters ever. Yall wanna make a a bitch cry happy tears. 
> 
> Enjoy! I wrote this at work so I hope its decent.

The sound of leather boots landing harshly on concrete alerted Alex to her sister's presence. The red head turned quickly, addressing Kara. " Okay, what happened?"

"I did a thing," Kara breathed. 

Alex's eyes squinted, lips sucked into her mouth, hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly. "What, thing, did you do?" Alex asked, clearly frustrated. 

" I-I didn't know! Everything happened so fast, she was so scared! And- and it was so nice, but I was so confused, I went along with it, I don't even know why I did, I didn't even know how this started, it was just lunch! Friend lunch! But it was more tha--" 

"HEY!" Alex yelled. The Super winced. 

"Okay, breathe. Slow and easy. Take a moment, and please calm down, I'm sorry for yelling, but you weren't making any sense." Alex spoke soothingly. The red head moved closer to her little sister, wrapping her arms around the panicking Super. "Hug first, explain second. In slow, short sentences. Starting from the top, okay?"

Kara nodded, hugging the older Danvers tightly. "Mmkay.." Kara sighed. 

After a few moments, Kara separated herself from her sister's embrace, and sighed deeply. "Okay, I'm calm, I think." 

Alex stepped back, leaning against the concrete railing facing her sister. "Okay, slowly, starting from the top. Go." The older Danvers said softly.

Kara took one last calming breath before speaking, wringing her fingers together, eyes constantly flickering. " I had lunch with Lena today." Alex nodded, waiting for the blonde to continue. 

" I um, well, sorta got caught umm, staring at her." Kara winced, worrying her lip between her teeth.

Alex snorted "Of course you did, continue , please."

"She made a joke, and I was a Bi-mess. And I was too busy being a mess in my head, telling my self it's not appropriate to stare, that I didn't notice that we were just sitting there, eating , not speaking, at all." Kara explained.

"You always talk when you eat though," Alex's brows furrowed.

"YEAH! So Lena asked me what was wrong, because I wasn't talking." 

Alex held back an ill-timed smile, " did you tell her about your massive crush on her?"

"Rao, no! I made up an excuse, that I was frustrated at Snapper, which is true, but also besides the point." Kara paused breathing faster, "And-and I was um, explaining, and she, Lena she, just out of nowhere, full on kissed me, Alex. "

Alex's eyes got almost comically wide, jaw dropping as she stared at her sister. " She- she kissed you?!" Alex said, recovering slightly.

Kara nodded, practically feeling her panic levels rising. The Super turned so that she was facing the concrete barrier of the balcony. Kara braced her hands on the barrier, letting her head fall, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. The blonde felt a reassuring hand rub her shoulders. "Hey it's okay, this sounds like a good thing, why are you freaking out? She likes you too!" Alex voiced hopefully.

Kara gritted her teeth. Screwing her eyes shut, she continued explaining. " She thinks shes been dating me for almost 2 months." Kara said lowly.

A pregnant pause lingered over the balcony. Kara repositioned herself so that her head was resting directly on the concrete barrier in front of her. Hands gripping the barrier so hard, faint cracking sounds could be audibly heard to both super and non-super ears. The hand on Kara's shoulders stopped it's calming motions. Kara resisted the urge to slam her head repeatedly into the hard cement, and let out a pathetic whine, "...and I went along with it." 

The hand on Kara's shoulders disappeared, the blonde could her sister's heart rate increase. "Hold the fuck on," Alex sighed, walking behind Kara, the older Danvers started to pace.

Kara groaned, turning around and facing her sister. "Apparently I told her I wanted to go slow, so she waited for me. She waited a month and a half to kiss me Alex, and I didn't even know she liked me like that, let alone the fact that we are supposedly dating!"

Alex reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly. "Jesus fuck, Kara." The redhead stopped pacing, sighing again. "Okay, just ugh,... okay continue." 

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself before continuing. "She said she was sorry that she um, kissed me how she did, and told me it was worth the wait, and when I asked her if was really a month and a half, I guess she saw how freaked out I was, because she got so scared so fast! She pulled away from me and everything! She started apologizing, and um, I got her to calm down, and told her I was fine, and told her, that I appreciated her waiting for me..." The words fell from the blondes mouth.

Alex placed both her hands on her hips, and faced the Super, "Jesus Kara, you really did go along with it!"

Kara held herself tighter, " I did! I really did! It-- I couldn't even stop myself, the words flew out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was doing! I didn't want to hurt her feelings! She looked so sad and scared. One second she was happy, and smiling, and the next it sounded like her heart was gonna bust out of her chest, and she got so pale! Kara was whining now.

Alex closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. "Alright, anything else happen?"

"You mean besides the fact that one, Lena wants me back," Kara counted on her fingers. "Two, I enjoyed myself _ immensely_ today at lunch," 

"KARA," Alex whined.

" You asked! Three," Kara continued " Lena is dating me, and I didn't know until half an hour ago. And four, I lied! To Lena! Because I was freaking out! Because I didn't know that I was apparently dating the woman of my dreams!"

"How did you never notice you where having dates with Lena for the past month and a half?" Alex hissed. "I know you are as blind as a bat when it comes to shit like this, but this is a whole new level blind, Kara!"

" I notice things!" Kara whined, her voice a couple octaves higher than usual.

"Listening to internal organs is _ not_, noticing things, Kara!" Alex deadpanned. 

The blonde grumbled incoherently, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Alex sighed loudly walking over to the Super. Leaning on the barrier next to her sister, Alex nudged Kara's shoulder. "You're going to have to talk to her." 

"I know," Kara said sadly, shoulders slumping." I just don't want to mess anything up, and I already did before I could actually enjoy dating, Lena Luthor. "

Another pause washed across the balcony. Alex turned her head slightly, eyeing the sad state of her little sister. "Just date her." 

"Um, what?" Kara stared at her sister.

" You like her, she likes you, count the first month and a half of your friendship, as courtship, or whatever, and date her." Alex said steadily.

"You mean just continue? " Kara asked confused.

"Look," Alex started, crossing her arms. "Enjoy dating Lena. Go on dates, have fun, eat dinner and watch movies together. You obviously like her and would be dating her, if you could pull your head out of your ass from time to time. And obviously Lena likes you too. Just date her. Tell her about this once you married or whatever."

Kara flushed, darting her eyes away from the older Danvers. "Just like Eliza, not even two months and already talking about marriage." 

"Take it back!" Alex gasped.

"What's that?" Kara brought her hand to her ear, pretending not to have heard her older sister. "Oh, I suddenly can't hear.." Kara giggled, as Alex shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Seriously Kara," alex laughed softly. "This probably a horrible idea, and I know you feel bad for lying--"

" SO bad, Alex." Kara interrupted. 

"Enjoy her." Alex said softly. "You both obviously like each other, you are just jump starting a month and a half, into your relationship. Tell her, but just not now, or tell her now, if you want, do what you want. But I say, tell her after you have a kid, or whatever." 

"Literally not even two months for Lena, and not even an hour for me, and you mentioned marriage and kids." Kara blushed, hiding her head in her hands, trying not to let her older sister see her smile.

Alex poked her sister in the side. "Your choice, I support you either way. I gotta get back to work, but I love you, you idiot." 

"Love you too" Kara mumbled into her hands. The blonde stood outside for a few more moments after Alex's departure, waiting for her face to return to it's normal color. Kara sighed, dropping her hands from her face, lifting her head to stare at the clear blue sky. "Alright," Kara whispered to herself. "To tell, or to tell later". Kara jumped when her boot vibrated. Quickly reaching into her left boot and fishing out her cellphone, Kara curiously turned the screen on.

_1 New Text Message: Lena <3_

Kara desperately swiped at the notification, pulling up Lena's text thread.

_Lena <3: Wear comfortable clothes. Netflix just notified me of a new series called " Dogs with Jobs" and I thought we could watch it after dinner. <3_

Kara squealed. Quickly pressing the heart emoji 9 times. Kara paused before she it send. "Too eager..." Kara thought. She pressed delete twice, getting rid of two heart emoji's. "Much better," Kara smiled, and hit send. 

"_Enjoy her_..." Kara bit her lip as she recalled Alex's words.

"Tell her...later " Kara sighed, putting her phone back in her boot. The Super took in a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. 

"I can do this." Kara whispered to herself, before swiftly flying off the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. 
> 
> BTW the comments you guys leave me give me lliiffeee. The more I read them , the more i want to write for you guys.

Kara sat there, on her bed, glaring at her closet. It was 6:12 in the afternoon and the blonde had managed to take the world's fastest shower, but was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her closet, and the instruction to 'wear something comfortable'. All her clothes were comfortable(with the exception of her 3 pairs of heels Alex forced her to buy), that's why Kara bought them. It is possible to look good, in a professional way, and be comfortable in your clothing. Kara was all about comfort. Soft shirts and fuzzy sweaters, along with cozy slippers and a mountain of pillows and blankets, that's comfort. High heels, tight skirts, and form fitting dresses that hardly let you move, now that wasn't comfort, no matter how good they looked. If it was socially acceptable, Kara would go to work in oversized hoodies, and fuzzy pajama pants, and tie a blanket cape around her neck when she went out as Supergirl. But alas, the time hadn't came yet.

Kara glanced at her watch. 6:19. The blonde huffed. Kara stood up, advancing in on her closet. Kara considered the weather, end of summer, start of fall in a few weeks. Nothing thick, or long sleeved, for this venture. The blonde began shifting through various t-shirts. Nothing too big or faded, because well, it's Lena we are talking about here, she deserves the best. Kara pulled out a soft dark to light blue ombre v-neck t-shirt, with a little black and white puppy speaking out from behind the breast pocket. Kara took the shirt and set it aside,and continued her search. 

The next option Kara found was a plain black, crew neck short sleeve crop top. No writing or puppies, but it was a little revealing. The shirt always had a habit of showing off Kara's abs, even when Kara didn't mean to. Still the idea of Lena's eyes and maybe hands making contact with her abdomen...well it was a nice thought to say the least, Kara set the second option aside. The blonde was just about to run out of clothes when she pulled one final article of clothing out. Slightly faded but, undeniably soft, dark green, short sleeved swoop neck. It wasn't the standard length of shirt either, but wasn't a classic crop top either. If the blonde lifted her arms up, the shirt would show just a _hint_ of her abdomen. Just enough to taunt, but not enough to show off. Kara smiled, this was the one.

The Super looked at her watch, 6:31. Pants. Kara needed pants, and fast. It took Kara 12 minutes to walk to Lena's building. She needed to go soon. Kara slid over to bet dresser, pulling out her go to option. No matter who told her, no matter what they said, Kara's love for leggings were almost as great as her love for potstickers. They were comfortable, came in almost unlimited patterns, and the newer ones had _pockets_. "You don't just go to the gym in leggings, you live in them" Kara thought as pulled out a pair of black leggings that sported pockets on the lower thighs. "YUP" Kara said loudly as she whisked herself away and super-sped into her clothes. For some reason, Kara thought it was best to wear her sexiest underwear, not that Lena would see it, it was simply, a confidence booster. Lena had nothing to do with that.

6:34. Kara skipped over to her purse, snatching her small wallet, keys and phone out of the bag and sliding them into her leggings side pockets. Kara quickly exited her apartment, locking the door behind herself. And with a quick look and listen around the area, Kara supersped down the stairs. 6:36, the blonde grinned.

On her way over to Lena's building Kara ran into a flower cart. Unable to resist the temptation, the blonde bought a medium sized bouquet of flowers. Just because it wasn't Lena's first date with Kara, doesn't mean it wasn't Kara's first date with Lena. First impressions and all that. 

By the time Kara finally entered Lena's building it was 6:52. Early is on-time, on-time is late. Kara gave a quick smile to the half asleep security guard at the help desk before happily entering Lena's private elevator. Punching in the passcode, Kara watched as the doors closed and the elevator tugged her up toward Lena's penthouse. The blonde quickly adjusted her glasses and took her hair out of her low ponytail, letting her blonde slightly curly locks fall as they may around her shoulders. She was ready.

Kara knocked on Lena's door at exactly 6:55. Flowers at the ready, positioned so that the bouquet was covering the lower half Kara's face. The Super's eyes positively sparkled when Lena opened the door.

"Kara!" Lena smiled widely. "Are those flowers for me?" 

"Yes they are madam, pretty flowers for the pretty girl." Kara said proudly, smile growing as she watched Lena's cheeks redden. The brunette gestured for the blonde to step inside the penthouse, and Kara practically floated across the doorway.

Kara entered the sleek, all white and stainless steel kitchen, and turned to the brunette, extending out her bouquet of flowers which Lena happily accepted after she closed the front door. Lena blushed lightly and brought the flowers to her nose inhaling deeply. "These are perfect darling, but you didn't have to," Lena said exhaling slowly, slowly edging her way closer into the blondes personal space. 

"I wanted to," Kara said shyly. " I saw pretty flowers, and um, well I thought of you, so I got them." Kara said sheepishly. 

Lena crossed the distance between the two, placing a small kiss on Kara's cheek. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Danvers." She giggled quickly side stepping around the blonde opening cabinets, looking for a vase.

Kara's cheeks burned, she spun around quickly. "Hey, those don't look like comfy clothes," the blonde said gruffly. "This is comfy clothes time, and those are most certainly work clothes."

The brunette chuckled as she spoke," I got caught up at L-Corp, so I left a little later than I would have liked, when you knocked I had just finished ordering dinner, so I haven't had time to change yet." 

"Unacceptable Miss Luthor, go get changed, I'll set up." Kara huffed shooing the CEO out of the kitchen. "Would you like some wine?" 

Lena laughed as she was forcibly exiled from her kitchen," you know this is my penthouse right" the brunette shook her head as she walked down her bedroom hallway.

"That a no on the wine?" Kara called out.

"Wine please!" A faded voice called out. Kara smiled. The blonde scanned the kitchen swiftly, intent on setting up the flowers first. Kara perked up when she saw the outline of a vase under the kitchen sink and quickly retrieved it, filling the vase partly with water before sliding the flowers inside. Kara nodded pleased with her work, and set her sights to the next task, wine. Grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet closest to the fridge, and an already opened bottle of red wine, the blonde began filling the glasses. She had just finished filling the glasses when Lena appeared from the hallway. 

The brunette was wearing a rather cozy looking MIT long sleeve shirt, and sinfully tight pair of black leggings similar to Kara's. Face scrubbed clean of makeup, and hair down around her shoulders, Kara tried hard not to gasp at the sight. "Is this up to your standards?" Lena asked, giving Kara a small twirl.

Kara smiled, biting her bottom lip softly, "Yes," Kara answered. "You look beautiful." 

Lena grinned, walking up to the blonde and grabbing one of the wine glasses, "Thank you," she said softly, taking a sip of the red liquid. Lena gazed up only to find the blonde staring back at her. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired. 

Kara bit her lip again, contemplating her answer before softly responding. "You."

"Oh? What about me?" The brunette answered back, her voice sounding playful.

Kara faltered, she hadn't thought this far ahead yet. Suddenly an idea rushed into Kara's mind.

"Our first date." Kara answered simply, gazing down at Lena's face.

Lena groaned loudly, eyes scrunching together. "I can't believe you went out with me a second time after that disaster." 

"How was it a disaster?" Kara probed lightly. " I had a fun time." In reality Kara had no idea what she was talking about, but how else was she supposed to find out about her 'first date' with Lena. 

"Kara, I talked with cranky old men half the night, left you alone for extended periods of time, and had the evening end with police everywhere." The brunette whined. " I'd hardly call that a good first date." 

The gala. Lena was talking about the gala. The fucking gala was their first date. The gala, where Lena had found her place of work, walked up to her in the middle of the room, bit her lip, and asked if she wanted to go to the event tailored for very specific guests. And then it hit Kara, rather quickly, she remembered the conversation they had when they had finally stolen a moment away from the crowd. 

_"Why National City?" The reported asked._

_" L-Corp needed and clean slate, and I suppose I did too. Too many memories back home. Too many people refusing to look past the Luthor name," Lena sighed. "Fresh start, and hopefully fresh thoughts.."_

_The blonde reached over to firmly grasp Lena's hand. "You are more than your name. People who can't look past that, are immature and stupid. Anyone can see that you aren't your family. You're different." The blonde spoke reassuringly, squeezing the brunette's hand. Lena was thankful for the low lighting, her blush covertly concealed due to lack of proper lighting. A simple " thank you.." was all Lena had time to say before she was pulled away by another grumpy old man muttering about stocks and shareholders. _

"I got to spend time with you, it was a good date in my book" Kara said softly.

"Flattery, Miss Danvers, remember that," Lena giggled as a blush burned brightly across the blondes cheeks. Lena placed her wine glass on the counter she was leaning on. The brunette bit her lip softly, as she plucked the other glass out of Kara's hand, placing it on the counter next her abandoned glass, earning a playful but questioning look from the blonde." You know," Lena started, trailing her fingers up Kara's toned bicep. "I didn't get a proper welcome from you…" Lena watched the blonde take a large gulp. Lena grinned. 

"P--proper welcome?" Kara said quietly, suppressing the shutter that washed over her body at Lena's touch.

Lena looked up coyly "Mmhmm" Lena hummed, her hand eventually resting at the nape of Kara's neck.

"Oh! I, well I guess, we have to fix that problem, don't we?" Kara whispered leaning down, hands spurring into action, grabbing Lena's hips gently. All bravado Lena had previously possessed vanished at the feeling of Kara's hands. All Lena could do was nod, rather pathetically, and close the distance between their lips. Lena sighed into the kiss, heart thudding dramatically in her chest. Kara pulled the younger woman closer, bodies pressed together tightly. 

Lena didn't realize she was being pushed back into the counter until she felt the marble dig into her lower back. The brunette tangled both her hands in blonde locks, earning a soft moan from the reporter. Kara's hands were freely roaming now, up and down Lena's sides, one hand sliding along the curve of Lena's spine, the other squeezing the younger woman's hip, thumb ever so slightly brushing against Lena's bare skin.

Liquid heat pulsed thickly in Kara's veins. Lightning strikes of need shot down the the blondes core, she couldn't help it, she dragged her thumb up the soft plain of Lena's lower stomach. Lena gasped into Kara's lips, and the blonde pushed forward, slipping her tongue into Lena's mouth. The brunette let out a cross between a moan and a whimper, and she rolled hips forward, hands clutching at the blondes hair and neck. 

Things were getting heated, Kara was quickly approaching the point of no return, her hand was bypassing Lena's shirt completely,sliding her hand underneath it so she could softly caress Lena's ribs. The brunette was moaning properly now, shifting her body slightly so that their thighs slotted together. She rolled her hips forward again. Kara was met with blinding heat snaking through her core. She needed Lena. Kara began to grind back into Lena, hips stuttering as pleasure washed through her body.Lena pulled back away from Kara's lips,"Kara," she whispered in a daze. 

Kara wasn't paying attention. She trailed her lips down Lena's neck, licking and sucking down the column of soft skin. "Kara, darling," Lena tried again. Kara began to leave little sucking kisses along Lena's jawline. Lena groaned, and pushed the blonde back, except it felt like she was pushing a brick wall. "Kara, as much as I don't want to stop, we-- _fuck_, " Lena gasped as she felt the blonde start _sucking_ at a particularly sensitive spot on her throat. Lena started to whine "Kara,_ please_,". Lena was starting to get lost, lost in Kara. 

Harsh knocking caused the pair of women to jump apart. Lena stared at the blonde for a moment, before lightly pushing past her, and walking to the door. Kara heard Lena and the delivery person exchange pleasantries, and heard the take-out bag crinkle as it was passed from person to person, the door closed softly, and Lena slowly entered the kitchen to find Kara in the exact same position she was in when Lena left. 

Kara was shocked to say the least. Her mind still vaguely fuzzy, body pulsing lightly. She stood there staring at the space Lena once occupied. She needed to pump the breaks, it was date one for Kara(technically two if you count lunch), she shouldn't have pushed that far, she should have stopped sooner. This was dangerous, she got carried away, way too fast. Where was this 'control's she always had? Lena just felt so good, sounded so nice, Kara got lost way too fast for her own liking. Kara jumped when she heard the brunette clear her throat. Turning to look the younger woman, Kara noticed the frantic beating of her heart, her gaze was downcast. Holding up their dinner in a brown paper bag, "Um, dinner is here.." Lena said quietly.

"Right, uh, dinner, yeah uh, that." Kara tripped over her words. She grabbed their wine glasses and walked over to the couch quickly, setting their glasses down on the coffee table in front of her. Kara sat rigidly on the edge of the couch, blush coloring her cheeks, eyes looking at her hands that were conveniently laying in her lap fiddling with a stray string poking out of her shirt. Lena slowly crossed the room sitting a few inches away from Kara, depositing the bag of food in front of them. A heavy silence hung in the room. 

"You don't have to stay," Lena almost whispered. "I--I'd understand if you um, wanted to leave."

Kara's head snapped up, taking in the woman beside her. Despite looking regal, with her back perfectly straight, hands neatly resting on her lap, one leg crossing the other, she seemed, small. Kara heard the brunette's heart beat hammering in her chest. Kara listened a bit harder, trying to identify the reason, the emotion, begin the heavy pulse. "She's...scared " Kara concluded. 

"I-I don't _want,_ to leave, Lena. If anything I'm surprised you want me to stay, I mean I attacked you in ther--" 

"No!" Green eyes met blue. "That, while um, pleasant," Lena cringed at her words "as it was, I wanted it to happen, I-I have been waiting,_ wanting_, to touch you for weeks now. I just didn't know if you'd be comfortable with it, since it wasn't exactly..._slow…_" 

"Rao, I attack her, and she thinks she's at fault!" The thought screamed through Kara's head.

"I was fine, with it, the um, yeah it wasn't slow, but I was comfortable, with what I, what we um," Kara was blurting out whatever words that popped in her head at this point, rambling endlessly. 

Lena leaned over, grabbing Kara's hand. Effectively ending the blondes misery. "Okay, let's eat, we can discuss this when we aren't being awkward." Lena gave the blonde a small smile, before squeezing her hand softly. 

"Food, good idea.." Kara said with a small smile. 

Their dinner had been eaten, and trash thrown away, they were half way through the third episode of a series called _"Dogs with Jobs"_ when Kara couldn't take it anymore. 

"Lena," the blonde said loudly. "Why does it feel like it's 60 degrees in here?" 

Lena choked out a laugh. "That's because it's actually 62 degrees in here." 

"Why? And why are there no blankets on this couch when its 62 degrees in your apartment? Also why aren't there like twelve extra pillows on this couch? Netflix binges require blankets, pillows and cudd-- erm ,yeah" 

The brunette raised a perfectly manicured brow at Kara's slip up. The pair had cuddled before, they did every week, and had what Kara thought were 'platonic ' sleepovers in each others beds. Cuddles weren't a foreign concept. But after the make out session in the kitchen the two women hadn't assumed their regular cuddle positions. And it was simply not going to fly for Kara any longer. She hoped.

"60 to 67 degrees is optimal for a better quality of sleep, darling. I have my A.C lower when it gets past a certain time so that when I do eventually get to sleep, it will hopefully be as best as it can be." Lena explained smoothly. "Now as for pillows, blankets and cuddles," Lena continued cheekily, watching as the blonde blushed, having been caught. " I'll be right back." She said, strolling over her bedroom hallway where Kara could only assume there was a closet somewhere holding numerous soft blankets and pillows. 

Lena reappeared, arms full of fuzzy blankets and overstuffed pillows. Setting the haul down in front of Kara, she told her to set up while she got more wine. When Lena eventually got back to the couch the blonde had effectively made a blanket nest, and was getting beckoned closer to the couch by a smiling and blushing Kara. Lena sat down, closer to Kara this time and waited for instruction. 

"Okay I'm going to lay here" Kara said excitedly. " And you, " Kara giggled " lay in front of me, you get to be my _little spoon_" 

Lena tried not to let her blush and shock show," I'm not a _'little spoon'_, Miss Danvers, if anything I'm a knife." Lena pretended to be offended.

"Oh, of course Miss Luthor, I have no doubt." Kara laughed. "But for this evening, would you care to humor me?"

Lena couldn't hide the blush on her face any longer. Shyly glancing over at the blonde before nodding. Kara settled back into the obscene amount of blankets and pillows, laying on her side, she opened her arms out wide,motioning for the brunette to join her. Lena grinned, laying down next the the blonde, facing away from her, head half resting on Kara's arm and a fluffy pillow. A thick blanket was draped over the pair , Kara's arms sliding around the younger woman.

"This okay?" Kara whispered. 

"Mmhmm." Lena hummed, she had never been more comfortable in her life.

Kara pulled her in tighter, their bodies flush now. Placing a small kiss on Lena's cheek, Kara grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

When Kara woke up how many ever hours later, she was still spooning Lena. She stretched lightly, trying not to wait the sleeping woman next to her. This would usually be the time where Kara would wake the brunette suggesting they go to bed, or suggesting Kara to go back to her apartment for the night, but she stopped herself. She took a moment to look at the sleeping brunette, and something caught her eye in the faded darkness of the room. The faint glow from the TV helped Kara's eyes pick up a mark on the brunette. A dark purple bruise stood out on Lena's pale neck. It was a hickey. That Kara made. On Lena's neck. In the kitchen. Kara felt hot all over. _"Shhhiiiitttt"_ Kara gasped quietly. "That's going to be hard to hide in the morning." The Super thought. 

It occurred to Kara though, in that moment, she didn't exactly want Lena to cover it up. Such a blatant statement of 'She's taken', comforted the blonde. Other people knowing that Lena was off the market, felt surprisingly well, good. Possessiveness was not a trait Kara normally associated herself with having. But the thought of Lena thinking of her and no one else, well it was enough to make the Super's body start to hum with a familiar burning sensation. 

Lena began to shift, turning on her other side, facing Kara. Lena pressed her head in the crook of Kara's neck and wrapped her arm around the blonde tightly her other arm trapped beneath her body. Kara froze, listening to Lena's heart. The slow rhythm told Kara that the brunette was still asleep, and that she subconsciously pressed herself up against the blonde on her own sleepy accord. The action brought warmth to Kara's chest. The Super pressed a soft kiss to Lena's forehead and settled back into the blankets, wrapping her arm protectively around Lena’s waist. No way in hell was she leaving now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good! That was my first attempt at something steamy so, if it sucks please let me know.
> 
> Love,  
L


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YALL DONT MIND THIS IS A LENA CHAPTERRRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly floored with the response this is getting. yall make a bitch feel so loved

Beams of early morning sunlight filtered through the living room. Rays' of bright light danced across Lena's closed eyelids. The brunette slowly began to awaken, eyes opening only to shut again dramatically, trying to keep the sunlight from entering her field of view. The brunette grumbled, and began to roll from her back to her side, trying to face away from the bright light peeking through her living room windows. She felt a pressure on her chest. Confused, the brunette looked down to find Kara, or rather 'koala bear Kara' half laying on top of her, sleeping soundly. A mass of blonde hair spread across Lena's chest and left shoulder. Kara's forehead jammed against her neck, small puffs of air hitting Lena's throat. Kara had her arm securely wrapped around Lena's midsection, and was positively tangled around Lena's legs, with Kara's left knee dangerously close to the apex of Lena's thighs. 

If Lena could squeal, she would be. Being able to _finally_ touch the blonde how she wanted, and having the blonde _finally _touch her back, God, it was life changing. Lena didn't know she could be so happy. She didn't know she could have her cake and eat it too. And GOD, was Kara a cake she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into. Last night was mind blowing, and it was only a mini make out session. Lena shuttered at the thought of what it would be like to have the blonde in her bed, moaning like she was last night, touching Lena like she couldn't get enough, grinding…Lena sighed softly. She didn't want to rush this. The thought of scaring Kara off, make Lena's heart jump to her throat, and her eyes begin to mist. In Lena's past relationships, she always got to the point, she got what she needed, and her partners did do. Sure feelings were involved, and things were said, but it never really pulled at Lena's heart when they inevitably separated. She was a Luthor. And to be a Luthor was to be alone. 

Kara changed that. Kara was different, she was special. She is the living personification of sunshine and puppies. She's sweet, caring, kind, selfless, loyal, and honestly so beautiful it took Lena's breath away. Tall, toned, blonde, and she walked around like she didn't know she was practically a supermodel. 

Overall the blonde believed in her. Told her she wasn't her family. She wasn't doomed to be alone. She wasn't the heiress to a multi-billion dollar empire, she was just, Lena. And nothing had made Lena's heart clench more. She was wanted, not for her money or power, but for her smile and laugh. Kara wasn't taking advantage of dating a billionaire like everyone else tried to. Kara was dating her, because she _liked Lena._And just being with Lena made her happy. Warmth blossomed throughout her chest. Lena couldn't help but smile.'The things you do to me…' Lena thought happily. 

The brunette wiggled her left arm out from under the blonde, earning a soft grunt for her actions. She brought her arm around the blondes back, holding her has hard as she dared. She flung her free arm over her eyes blocking out the sunlight. If Lena could stay like this for the remainder of the day, in a cocoon of warmth and Kara, she would. 

The next time Lena "woke up", it was because Kara was sprinkling kisses across Lena's face and neck. Soft giggles and sweet nothings gently flowed from Kara's lips to Lena's slowly waking consciousness. " I know you're awake, beautiful." Kara whispered. "You don't smile like that in your sleep." 

Lena hummed, eyes still closed, refusing to wake up from this dream like morning. Lena brought her arms around the blondes neck lazily, "Nuh-uh. S'a good dream," Lena rasped, voice thick with sleep.

Kara laughed gently, shifting so she was fully laying on top of the brunette. "You dream of me often, Miss Luthor?" The blonde whispered again, pressing dozens of small kisses to Lena's neck and jaw. The brunette was in heaven. Kara's weight on top of her, lips on her neck, God this had to be a dream.

Lena hummed in affirmation, "They g'dreams." Lena slurred. " S'a good time."

"And what am I doing in your dreams, Miss Luthor?" Kara laughed softly, nipping softly at hollow of Lena's throat. 

Lena sighed happily, arms tightening their previously lazy hold on Kara's neck. Lena's mind searched sluggishly for and answer. " Mmmm, depends." Lena tilted her head back, giving Kara access to more of her neck, and hummed happily as Kara took the hint. "Y'do lots of things, good things, sexy things," Lena murmured. Kara laughed, ending her assault on the other women's throat, Kara looked up at the brunette. 

"Okay, time to wake up pretty girl." Kara said loudly.

"Shhh shhh dream" Lena grumbled, trying to pull the blonde back to her neck.

"I'll give you more kisses, better kisses, when you wake up…" Kara said lowly, nipping at the brunette's ear.

Lena paused, "better kisses?"

"Yup, and all you need to do is open your eyes pretty girl." Kara hummed, shifting again to look down at the brunette. 

"Still be here? When I'm up?" Lena muttered hopefully. 

"Always." 

Lena slowly cracked her eyes open. She brought her hands back from Kara's neck, to her eyes, rubbing them harshly. Once the blurriness faded, her eyes settled on a sun kissed, smiling Kara.

"Hey, pretty girl. Good morning." Kara flashed her a brilliant smile.

Lena was in awe. A literal goddess was on top of her, the sun light that flowed through the room was hitting the blondes hair is such a way that she looked like she glowing. Lena felt her cheeks start to redden, she could help the bashful smile that crept up her face. 

"Hi. Good morning." The brunette said softly, voice still laced with sleep. After exactly two seconds of looking at the goddess in front of her Lena slapped her hands over her face, failing miserably at hiding her smile and flushed face. 

"Lena," the blonde laughed. "What are you doing? "

"Too pretty, " Lena groaned. "I'm not worthy!" 

Kara laughed loudly, shifting her weight to one arm, Kara used her free hand to uncover Lena's face. Gently grabbing Lena's wrist the blonde pulled Lena's hand closer, adjusting the angle slightly, Kara pressed a feather light kiss on Lena's palm. "Tis I, Miss Luthor. I am not worthy of gazing at your beauty." Kara said is a posh accent. "You must forgive me," 

Lena roared with laughter at the sound of Kara's terrible accent. "Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" Lena laughed, moving her hands back up to the blondes shoulders. 

Kara grinned brightly, responding with an even more ridiculously fake British accent, "I just can't stop gazing at your beauty, Miss Luthor, and I will never be worthy of such. Please forgive me."

Lena blushed harder at Kara's words, holding back a laugh the brunette responded with an equally ridiculous accent "Kiss me and all will be forgiven, Miss Danvers." 

"Oh but Miss Luthor!" Kara said dramatically. " I am not worthy of your li-mmpf" Kara smiled into Lena's kiss, pulling back slightly " I told you that you'd get better kisses if you opened your eyes," Kara whispered against Lena's lips.

Lena chuckled, pressing back into the blonde giving her a quick peck. Lena let her head fall back to the couch cushion. "I like that I get to kiss you now," Lena confessed. 

"Whenever you want," the blonde supplied. 

"Yes," Lena smiled. "Whenever I want."

A loud demon like growl sounded, effectively ruining the moment. Lena froze, eyes wide, staring at an equally surprised blonde. "Good god, Kara." Lena gasped. "Was that your stomach growling?" 

Kara ducked her head down , pressing her forehead to Lena's collarbone. "Please feed me before I starve to death." Kara mumbled against Lena's shirt. 

"I'll have to feed you, or that demon in your stomach will come out and murder us both." Lena laughed. "But you have to get off of me before you get food."

"Don't wanna." Kara whined.

"Why?"

"Comfy"

"I'm trying to feed you" Lena chuckled. 

"Want both."

"Kara,"

"I'll just stay here, and eat you up inst--um"

Silence filled the room. Lena stared at the ceiling processing Kara's slip up. The brunette sucked her lips into her mouth. Holding back a smile, trying to tamper down on the rising giggles coming up her throat.

"Le--" Kara started softly.

Lena could hold it in any longer, and barked out a laugh. Her whole body convulsing with laughter. She tried to over her mouth to mute the sounds but the damage was done, Kara was softly chuckling into Lena's chest.

"Maybe later, darling. Let's find you actual food first." Lena laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Kara shifted up, her arms fully extended, hovering over the brunette, jaw open, eyes wide. "I-I was trying to be cute!" She said quickly, in a much higher voice than normal, blush extending from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

Lena moved slightly, bring herself up onto her elbows, scanning down the blondes body. Lena saw toned arms holding the blonde up, perfectly sculpted abs flexing slightly from thin stripe of skin exposed by Kara's shirt, and the blondes hips resting between her legs. '_Jesus mother Christ bitch fuck'_ Lena thought. '_This is it. This is when I ravish her on the couch. This is when I make her scream my nam-' _Lena's musings were interrupted by a questioning blonde. 

"You okay down there?" Kara asked playfully, grinning widely. 

Lena bit her bottom lip softly, looked back up at the blondes face. Without breaking eye contact, the brunette wrapped her legs around Kara's hips. She watched as a flurry of emotions ran rampant across the blondes face. Lena chuckled lightly, tilting her head to the side and coyly responded "You okay up there?"

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word out, another loud demonic growl sounded from Kara's stomach.

Lena's hand flew to her mouth, suppressing a loud laugh. "I guess we should feed that monster that lives in your stomach." Lena unwrapped her legs from the blondes hips.

"Mmhmm"

"Kara,"

"Hmm?" Kara hummed distantly, staring down at the brunette below her.

"You have to move,"

"Right!" Kara gasped, lifting herself up off Lena, kneeling back the couch, allowing Lena to get up.

"Can your monster appetite wait for 20 minutes or are you dying from starvation?" Lena asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Kara grinned sheepishly "Dying."

Lena shook her head laughing, "Okay go brush your teeth, I'll start breakfast." 

Kara tripped as she got off the couch, scrambling to the bathroom quickly. "You're a mess!" Lena called out after the blonde. 

"A cute mess!" Kara yelled back.

"My cute mess." Lena whispered to herself.

\---

"You lied to me!" 

"I never lied, you just --"

"Just nothing! You should have started with 'Hello my name is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp/gourmet chef!" Kara grumbled loudly.

"I missed out on COUNTLESS professionally cooked meals cause you lied!

Lena snorted,"You would have known the first time you slept over of you hadn't eaten the leftover pizza. Cold pizza is not a nutritionally balanced meal, darling. Plus I wouldn't say professional--" 

"Objection!" Kara called out mock offended. " I have bread," Kara counted on her fingers "I have vegetables, I have _various_proteins, and dairy too! Balanced! "

Lena tilted her head, pretending to ponder the nutritional value of cold pizza, her hair falling off her shoulder exposing her neck. " I'm sorry darling I just can't se--Kara?"

Lena stared at the blonde. Playfulness in her voice gone, "What's wrong? What are you-- is there something on my shirt?" Lena pulled her shirt slightly, not spotting anything. She glanced back at the blonde. Lena took in the, well, embarrassed demeanor of the blonde, and followed the blondes line of sight.

' _She's staring at my neck, why no-No FUCKING way' _

"Kara Danvers," Lena said in her CEO voice.

Kara's eyes snapped up, guilty staring into the brunette's eyes.

"Did you leave a hickey on my neck?" Lena said lowly.

Kara's eyes suddenly became incredibly interested at the empty plate in front of her.

Lena slowly got up from the kitchen bar stool. Calmly walking to the guest bathroom, and flicking on the lights. There on the right side of her neck, were two hickeys. One light enough that it should fade within a day possibly less. The other, more prominent, dark purple, not even close to fading. Lena gasped. Lena turned to see Kara peeking her head out from the bathroom doorway. The blondes eyes were wide, lips pulled into her mouth. Lena gave her a pointed look. A moment of silence hung thickly in the air. Lena couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face" _Listen here you little shit-" _

A half laugh half scream left Kara's mouth and she quickly ran into the closest room. Lena ran after the blonde, following her into her bedroom. The CEO caught the blonde standing in her bedroom searching frantically for a place to hide. The blonde spun around face to face with the brunette smirking devilishly. 

"Listen, Lena," the blonde said laughing nervously, slowly walking backwards as the brunette approached her, " I didn't know, I didn't do it on purpose, I swe--oh!" The back of the blondes legs hit Lena's bed. No escaping now. Lena stepped up to the nervous blonde, her hand coming up to push the blonde down onto her bed. The blonde sat there staring back up at the brunette, breathing heavily. The CEO straddled the blondes lap. Kara's breathing hitched, hands acting on their own grasping Lena's hips.

The brunette sat there. The devilish smile placed firmly on her lips. "Two things ,Miss Danvers. " Lena started. "If you are going to give me hickeys please allow me to be prepared for them." The blonde nodded immediately. Lena's grin widened. 

" And secondly, I'm all about symmetry darling, so if you would kindly fix this problem" Lena breathed hotly. Brunette watched as the blondes mind clearly misfired. Nervousness, to confusion, to clarity , and finally to desire, the blondes face took her on an emotional journey and she was loving every second of it. Lena let out a giggle shriek as she was pulled across the bed, pushed down into the soft mattress, and tackled by the blondes mouth.

"That wasn't nice," Kara nipped at the hollow of her neck. "You had me thinking you were gonna be mad."

"Less talking more kissing" Lena breathed.

Lena groaned as she felt Kara trail her lips up her throat, up her jawline, down the tendons that jumped at Kara's touch. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's hips pulling her in closer. Kara let out a soft grunt before continuing her torture on Lena's neck. Lena arched her back at the feeling of Kara biting the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Kara," Lena moaned. 

Kara's lips left a hot trail of wet kisses up to the underside of Lena's jaw, and began to suck, hard on the opposite side of Lena's marked neck. Lena unconsciously started to grind her hips into Kara's. The blonde moaned, but held fast, continuing on her mission. Lena was whining softly now, hands clutching Kara's back, hips grinding in search of any friction, chest heaving. Kara parted from the brunette, pulling up slowly. Lena whined, " come back.." Kara smiled at the brunette, slowly sitting up hands caressing Lena's thighs. 

"You have achieved symmetry, Miss Luthor. " Kara cleared her throat. " Go look." 

Lena laid there, willing her heart to slow down, trying to clear the fog over covering her mind. "I believe you," Lena rasped, slamming her eyes shut. She couldn't look at the blonde or things would get heated, fast. 

"Come on pretty girl, get up," Kara chuckled. "Much further and we can kiss 'slow' goodbye." 

Lena shot up. "Right! Slow! I'm sorry. I-got carried away.." Lena panicked.

"I'm not complaining Lena, don't worry about it. Now let's go clean up the kitchen and I'll get out of your hair." Kara said calmly.

"Okay." Lena said softly." You don't have to leave though, I like having you here" 

" I have lunch with Alex in a few hours, but I can come back? If you like? " Kara responded gently. 

"Only if you want to, I wou--"

"I want to. I like being with you." Kara cut the other woman off.

Warmth filled Lena's chest. 

"I like being with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every comment i read makes me want to write for you guys. not even a gimmick i swear. like i get so happy seeing that other people enjoy this and all i wanna do is make you all happy so im writing every day for you all!
> 
> also if there are any errors please point them out, no one is proof reading this but me, myself, and I


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie. i hate cliffhangers but i made one anyways. then i felt guilty about it and wrote the rest. so its a two chapter in one day update.
> 
> the things your comments do to me *swoons*

Two weeks had passed since 'The Incident'. Kara was simultaneously running on the world's biggest, strongest, longest high; and feeling like the guilt would eat her alive. Kara was dating the woman of her dreams, and she was lying to her. Lying to her about their relationship and lying to her about herself. Kara would go on dates with Lena, and afterward go save the city in a red cape. Kara was racking her head for ideas, any possible ideas in which to tell Lena,( wonderful, thoughtful, kind, beautiful, loving, Lena) she is Supergirl, and she didn't know they were dating for two months, until well, two weeks ago.

Kara was laying on her bed, contemplating the reasonings to tell Lena and the selfish reasons in which to not tell Lena.

"_Tell her when you get married, or whatever "_

Kara's cheeks reddened at the thought. Too soon to be thinking about that when they haven't even had sex yet. Kara blushed harder at the thought of ..sex..with Lena. Kara groaned, covering her face with her hands. These past two weeks have been torture for Kara's previously non-existent libido. She was _wet_, all the time. She was dying to touch Lena all the time. She was desperately craving the sounds of Lena's moans in her ear, and body pressed against hers. But ever since Kara's momentary lapse in, well, pretty much all judgment, in Lena's kitchen, she made it a point to never lose control like that again. And Rao, was that difficult. She saw the brunette at least every other day since 'The Incident '. Sleepovers now happened in the middle of the week instead of only the weekends. Their couch cuddles had gotten more...intimate. Their kisses, heavier. Little moments when they just focused on each other and damning the world around them got more frequent. And there was the added measure that Kara _knew_ that Lena was enjoying herself. If the breathless gasps, grinding hips, and arching backs told Kara anything, it was that Lena liked having Kara touch her. Well that and, Kara was a Kryptonian on earth, her senses were dialed up to 47. Kara could _smell_ how much Lena was enjoying herself. Kara wasn't the only one that was left high and...not so dry.

Kara huffed, slamming her hands down to her sides, sighing loudly. The conversation she had with Alex last week over breakfast was swirling through her mind.

_"I think you should tell her" Alex said casually, taking a sip of her scalding coffee._

_"Wha?" Kara froze_

_"Not about the dating thing, about the, you know, cape thing "_

_Kara choked on her waffles._

_"I'm sorry what? You want me to tell Lena about _that, _but not the dating thing?" Kara whispered harshly. " I thought the more people that knew the more of a danger I was in! We all are in!"_

_"That's correct but," Alex paused, sighing heavily. "Look I don't want to talk about this ever again and if you bring it up, I'll find some Kryptonite and put it under your pillow" Alex sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose before once again continuing. _

_" I think the both of you should be prepared to deal with your abilities when you both start to get,_closer." 

"_Rao Alex, wh-" Kara whined as her sister gave her the 'I'm not finished'_ _look. _

_"As soon as I'm done saying what I need to say, we are never talking about this again or I am going to punch you in the training room." Alex stare bore down at her little sister till Kara effectively closed her mouth and nodded._

_" I think you should tell her because not only will it hard to explain how you ripped bed sheets with your bare hands, or how you ripped off a metal railing or whatever you do, and no please don't tell me. " Alex winced. "But you should also tell her because it's clear as day how much you like her, and how much she likes you. And if you trust her, so do I." Alex said with a reassuring smile. _

_"New topic, and no we can't backtrack. Does she have a pool? Or a bowling alley?"_

Kara had been contemplating telling Lena about her being Supergirl since first became friends with the brunette, but now she was thinking about it more seriously since that conversation with Alex. As horrible as that conversation was, Alex had a point. The first time things had gotten, _intimate _with Lena was in her kitchen, and Kara had never been more terrified of hurting Lena. Not only did she get carried away, but it was shocking to admit how bad Kara needed to be touched and touch another person, especially when the last time Kara had sex with a human was sometime back in college. 

Kara sighed loudly, and rolled her head to the side, staring as the rain pelted her bedroom window. It was a lazy Sunday morning and she had already written her articles for Snapper,(superspeed for the win) and Kara had just gotten back from Lena's penthouse. Normally she'd be out Superheroing but, the only emergencies she could hear had to deal with something medical,not criminal. Kara closed her eyes, focusing her hearing on a particular heartbeat that she had grown accustomed to. 

"Lena," Kara said to herself, finding the brunette's steady rhythm. She didn't find herself listening in on Lena often, or for very long. Just maybe ten seconds or so, just to make sure the brunette was okay, and then Kara went on with her day. Only this time was different. Lena's heartbeat was racing. The blonde sat up, concern filling her mind. The blonde listened in harder. Kara heard Lena cry out softly, and the blonde was already pulling on her Super Suit.

'_Lena's in trouble. Lena's in trouble. Lena's in trouble. ' _ the blonde chanted mentally. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard another noise come from the brunette . 

"_Unf-Fuck, yes Kara" _

The blondes eyes were wide as saucers, mouth gaping_._ The blondes face immediately reddened at the realization of what Lena was doing.

"_Feels so good, Kara, please" _

Heat flooded Kara's core, the blood that wasn't rushing to Kara's face was headed straight down below the belt. Kara's mouth felt dry, heart heart was pounding in her chest, and she just _knew_ she had ruined another pair of underwear.

"_Kara! I'm so- I'm- Kara!" _

Kara slapped her hands over her ears at light speed, trying to block out the sound of Lena quickly falling apart. Falling apart to thoughts of _her. _Her hands did nothing to stop the sounds Kara's ears were already tuned into.

"_You're going to make me-Kara, I'm-fffuck-Im com-"_

_"_NOOOOPE" Kara all but screeched. The blonde was pacing now, talking to herself loudly blocking out the sound of Lena's moans. Her hands were still covering her ears, not like it helped much, but it was the thought that counted. 

"Not supposed to hear that! Not like that! Such and invasion of privacy! Stupid! Never again! Bad Kara!" The blonde scolded herself loudly. The top half of Kara's Super Suit hung limply at her waist. Her boots and skirt haphazardly thrown on her person. Kara felt wet fabric cling to her with every step she took. The blonde was positively vibrating with need, hearing Lena call out her name, Rao it was a dream come true. 

" I have to tell her, I have to." Kara said loudly, as if trying to convince herself. Kara jumped when she heard her phone vibrate loudly on her nightstand. The blonde quickly walked over to her phone, hands still covering her ears. The blonde bit her lip. Kara wondered if Lena was, _finished, _or if she was just getting started. Kara took a chance and dropped her hands, searching for Lena's heartbeat. It was slower, thank Rao, Kara was safe. Kara reached out for her phone quickly tapping the screen, turning the display on. 

_1 New Text Message from : Lena <3_

Kara gulped. She wasn't ready. Nevertheless Kara swiped her finger across the notification, opening Lena's text thread. 

_Lena<3: Hey, I know I just saw you almost an hour ago, but is it too soon to say I miss you?_

Kara choked on her spit. Kara's hands shook as she texted out a quick reply.

_ I miss you too._

Almost instantly there was another response. Kara braced herself .

_Lena<3: Can I come over tonight? I need to tell you something. Nothing horrible, don't worry._

"This is how I die." Kara groaned to herself loudly, shoulders slumping , head falling back to stare at the ceiling. Kara sighed loudly. She rolled her head forward, responding to Lena's message.

_ Of course! Anytime after 5 works. _

"Rao, take me" Kara said loudly in her empty bedroom.

_Lena<3: See you soon. <3_

Kara couldn't help the flutter in her chest when she saw the heart emoji. She smiled weakly before sending the brunette no less than 5 heart emojis.

\---

5:47pm

Kara had already cleaned her apartment twice since her morning conversation with Lena. She had also ready prepared several speeches for various situations. She was fluffing already overstuffed pillows on her couch when she heard the elevator ping on her level, and when she listened closely she could hear the steady but slightly nervous thumping of Lena's heart. Kara heard the clicking if Lena's heels stop outside her door and pause. Kara looked over at her front door scanning through the metal. Lena was starting there, hand in her chest, breathing slowly. '_Why is she so nervous?' _Kara wondered. '_She said it wasn't anything bad, right? Oh Rao what if it's not bad for her, but bad for me? Is that why she's so-' _Kara was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Lena's soft knocking.

Kara approached the door with caution. Opening the door with a hesitant smile, Kara greeted the brunette. 

Lena looked immaculate, as always. Even her casual wear was high-end. Skinny , dark wash jeans and a dark colored, long sleeve shirt was all it took for the blonde to dart her eyes away from the gorgeous brunette. Lena stood there small smile on her lips, even though her heartbeat told Kara she was nervous, Lena's didn't look the part.The brunette immediately noticed the difference in Kara demeanor, and Lena stepped forward wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly. "Darling, what's wrong?" Lena asked, voice laced with concern. 

The blonde melted into Lena's embrace. Holding the brunette tightly, she shoved her head into Lena's neck and inhaled deeply, not making a sound. "Kara I said not to be worried, it's nothing horrible, I promise. " 

Kara lifted her head, arms still wrapped around the younger woman. "Sorry," Kara mumbled, head down, eyes not meeting Lena's. "Just nervous. I want to tell you something too." 

Lena pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "Okay darling," Lena responded softly, "Perhaps this would be a better conversation to have inside? 

Kara looked up, noting how they were both hugging inside Kara's doorway. Kara let out a small laugh, separating herself from the brunette, she pulled Lena inside by her hand. Once she closed the door, Lena stood there,staring up at the blonde, worry coated every inch of her face. "Couch?" Lena asked. The blonde smiled slightly nodding slightly " Couch."

The pair made their way over to Kara's pillow and blanket lined couch, hand in hand. Lena sat down first, making sure to pull Kara down close to her. Lena grabbed for Kara's other hand, grasping it tightly. Kara turned her body slightly so she could face the brunette better,"Do you want to go first?" Kara looked up, blue eyes met green, suddenly this all felt very raw to Kara. The air itself seemed to make her skin itch. _'Rao, I'm being dramatic ' _Kara thought. 

Lena nodded, "If that's alright, I would like to go first. I think what I have to say, will make you less nervous." Lena said softly bringing Kara's hands up slightly, kissing her knuckles with feather light kisses. 

If Kara wasn't so tightly wound, she would've swooned at Lena's actions. " Okay?" Kara answered. Lena nodded, lowering Kara's hands into her lap. The brunette rolled her shoulders back, lifted her head and gazed at the blonde softly. "First I ask that you hear everything I have to say, then you can comment to your heart's content. Alright?" Lena's voice was clear and controlled, but also soft and light. This made Kara think that maybe what Lena had to say wasn't actually as horrible as Kara thought it was. Kara nodded, strengthening her back. "Whenever you are ready." Kara responded, voice wavering slightly. 

Lena inhaled, squeezing Kara's hands. "I want to start off by stating that you mean so much to me," Lena breathed. 

'_Oh fuck me this is a break up' _

" I hope this doesn't scare you off when I say this but, I honestly don't think I've been this happy before," Lena smiled.

'_Not a break up?'_ Kara's pulse was pounding in her ears.

"I know we have only known each other for a few months, but I trust you. And I hope you can trust me too. I wanted to tell you that I found something out about you, by accident, of course. It happened last night, I woke up in the middle of the night and I wanted to be closer to you." Lena blushed, but kept on. "I don't know if you know this but you are basically space heater, you are very warm, especially at night. Anyways, I was moving closer to you, and you had your glasses on." 

Kara's heart froze.

"They looked to be fairly uncomfortable, the frames were digging into your skin, and they were at a weird angle and I didn't want them to bend, so I took them off you…" Lena paused searching Kara's face. Kara sat there eyes wide, lips pressed in a thin line, in this moment the blonde was the poster child of a person trying,and failing, to hold back a secret. Lena started again before Kara burst with questions. 

"And I thought that you looked so ...familiar, like I've seen you before, and I thought to myself you looked an awful lot like ..._her."_ Lena was rambling now." And I couldn't stop looking at you and on a whim I looked at your lenses, and you had no prescription. And-and then it clicked, why you eat so much, why you leave randomly when - when _she,_ shows up, why it felt like I was pushing a brick wall two weeks ago, and-and I realized." Lena paused holding Kara's hands tighter.

"I'm dating Supergirl. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU WAIT A FEW HOURS YOULL HAVE THE REST OF THE CONVO JUST WAIT A FEW HOURS I SWEAR
> 
> also i love you all please tolerate me


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FAM THAT WAS MORE THAN A FEW HOURS.
> 
> i work graves guys, so i fell asleep writing the second part of this situation, but i woke up in a panic and finished this scene for you guys. I hope its good, and idk if i will post on monday, but if them comments are what i think they are going to be after you all read this, then i think i might have to post on monday.

"I'm dating Supergirl."

Kara felt her world tilt on its axis. She felt her breathing speed up, her pulse skyrocketed, hammering harshly throughout her body. At the same time she felt her eyes mist over, her body began to shake.

_'She knows.'_

Kara's eyes quickly left Lena's, looking up to the ceiling desperately trying to blink away tears.

'_She knows.'_

Kara tried to understand why she was reacting so strongly. She was going to tell Lena tonight! She was gonna break the news first, she was going to bring Lena into her crazy life, Superfriends and all. And then, there it was. Lena knew. Lena, by proxy was in danger, even more so than before. And Kara didn't even want to think about what would happen if Lena got hurt _because_ of her. The thought of losing Lena to a rogue alien, or a gang of criminals, it made Kara's heart clench. Lena meant too much to her. Lena was only human, so vulnerable, so fragile. Then it struck Kara again. She cared for Lena. About her safety, her happiness, her wellbeing, her everything. She couldn't help but feel selfish. Wanting to keep Lena safe and sound, but also wanting to keep the one person who thought of Kara as just regular, Kara. 

When James found out about her being Supergirl, the shift was instant. He didn't see her as 'just Kara' he saw her as Supergirl. Which wasn't her, not fully. When she told Winn, the shift was slower, but he no longer saw 'just Kara ' either. Winn saw Kara Zor-El, alien on earth, something to gawk at. Alex knew since the beginning, and she knew both sides, but Alex saw her as Kara Danvers, little sister, that can also happen to shoot lasers out of her eyes.

Lena saw her as she is. Happy, full of energy, crying at cute pictures of puppies, eating her weight in pot stickers, fighting for the word of the people, Disney movie loving, fuzzy pajama wearing no matter the temperature outside, Kara. Supergirl was a part of her, and people loved her for saving the day. Kara Zor-El was the person she used to be, on a planet that no longer existed. Kara Danvers was her persona, the face she put on to brave the world. Lena saw her as 'just Kara ' the person she really is. And the thought of having that vanish from her life, she couldn't stand it.

Lena's grip on her hands tightened, the gesture feeling like too much, and not enough. Kara's bottom lip was trembling, and the blonde bit down on it harshly.

"Oh god, Kara, it's okay." The brunette tried to comfort the blonde, detaching one of her hands from Kara's and reaching over to gently stroke her face. 

Kara let out a wet sigh, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she nuzzled her head into Lena's touch. " You know." Kara said softly.

"Yes darling. I know"

Kara let the floodgates break, freely and fully crying now. " Lena I'm so sorry," Kara sobbed. "Lena you have to believe me,I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you, tonight! I was going to tell you tonight! I was! I was just scared! It was selfish of me to not tell you sooner,I just wanted this to stay the same! When James found out he didn't see me as me anymore, and the same thing happened with Winn, and Alex always knew but it wasn't the same. You see me as me, and I wanted it to keep it that way. I wanted to keep you from the danger it is to know me, the other side of me. I need to keep you safe Lena, you mean so much to me. I just wanted you to be safe, and I wanted to keep you to myself. I was selfish and stupid and you can take care of yourself I know, but sometimes I can't even beat back the aliens I deal with by myself, and if they knew I cared for you, Rao I wouldn't be about to handle it. Lena please forgive me for not telling you, I do trust you I do swear Lena I swear I just!- I just!" Kara was being pulled into Lena's embrace. Kara's head pressing into the brunette's neck and shoulder. Heart wrenching sobs tore from the blonde. Soothing hands rubbed across her back, Lena's calming voice slipped into Kara's ears.

"I believe you, I believe you, I'm not mad, it's okay, you're okay, I'm safe, everything will be fine.." Lena whispered repeatedly 

Kara brought her hands under Lena's shoulders holding her tightly. "I just w-want you safe. I j-just want things to not ch-change." Kara cried into the younger woman. "Please Lena, please, don't look at me different, don't see me as _her,_ don't see me as an alien, see me for me please, Lena _pleasepleaseplease"_

Lena pulled Kara into her lap, hugging her tightly, whispering sweet nothings into the blondes ear, stroking her hair and back with her hands, trying to calm the woman in front of her. Kara's cries slowly but surely simmered down to small sniffles and occasional hiccups. Lena's arms ached from holding onto the blonde tightly, but she never lessened her hold. Kara's grip on the younger woman slowly loosened as she calmed down, to the point were now Kara was just barely hanging on to the brunette's shoulders. Her mind still an over emotional wreck, Kara was content on staying in Lena's lap for, well for forever. 

Lena shifted her head slightly, leaning down to kiss the side of the blondes head. "Kara, darling," Lena murmured softly, as to not startle the blonde. 

Kara nodded in response, not wanting to leave her little piece of heaven just yet.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to yet darling, but I just want to know if your okay?" Lena asked quietly. 

Kara nodded again, sniffling softly.

"Okay. Thank you darling. Just one more thing I need to know okay Kara? Can I get you anything? " Kara shook her head slightly. 

"Are you sure? You don't need Alex?" Lena questioned softly. 

Kara shook her head.

" Water? Tissues?" 

Kara shook her head again.

"Food? A blanket?"

Kara didn't move. Everytime she had an emotional moment like this all she wanted was food and blanket nest. She just wanted to feel comforted. 

Kara nodded her head in response. 

Lena let out a soft chuckle squeezing the blonde tightly before releasing her hold on Kara." Okay I'm going to get up and order us some food and you are going to get changed into something warm. And when you get back we can cuddle on the couch with all your blankets. Sound good?" Kara nodded more enthusiastically. Lifting her head up , Kara looked at the brunette, giving her a small smile. "Thank you." Kara said, voice hoarse and thick. 

"I'd do anything for you darling, I hope you know that." Lena pressed a chaste kiss to Kara's lips "Now go get changed." Kara nodded again, sluggishly pulling herself out of Lena's lap and heading towards her bedroom. Lena stood up from the couch wobbling slightly. Her thighs were numb, and her arms were killing her, but if Kara wanted to be held all night Lena would happily oblige. Lena glanced at her watch. 8:22. Lena had arrived around 5:50. She had been holding Kara for _hours, _and she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Lena quickly tapped away on her phone, creating a massive order at Kara's favorite Chinese restaurant. When Kara sheepishly walked back into view, Lena smiled at the blondes chosen outfit. An old and worn 'Midvale University ' hoodie hung off the blondes shoulders, and a pair of galaxy printed yoga pants that ended mid-calf seared itself into Lena's memory. The blonde was beautiful in literally everything, and Lena was just happy to be in her presence.

Lena swiftly send off their massive food order and waved the blonde closer. Kara walked closer and found herself being pulled into another body melting hug. Kara hummed happily. The blonde pulled away after a few moments, "Thank you, for this.." the blonde met green eyes. "Just, thank you" her voice was still raspy, her eyes bloodshot, nose pink, cheeks tear stained and slightly blotchy, Lena still thought she was the most beautiful woman shes ever laid her eyes on. Lena smiled," Enough of that," Lena started "I hope you're hungry, I bought enough food for an army and I need your help making a blanket fort." 

Kara laughed softly. "Lena blanket forts and blanket nests are totally different things." 

"Then I'm glad I have your help, because this is information I did not know." Lena laughed 

The pair set out to make a blanket nest on Kara's couch, but before they got started Kara held back. "What is it? Am I already doing something wrong?" Lena frowned , trying to figure out how to make a nest out of blankets.

Kara laughed "No no, you aren't doing anything wrong. I just thought, well," Kara paused, eyes flicking back and forth nervously. 

"You can tell me anything darling, don't hold back." Lena reached out for Kara's hand brushing her thumb over the blondes knuckles. 

" I just thought that the couch won't have much room so we can get super comfortable," Kara nibbled on her lip before continuing. "So um, I thought that uhh, we could make a blanket nest in my bed? So we can have more room and not get stuck in weird positions?" Kara looked down at the brunette's hand in hers, embarrassed.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Lena grinned. Kara looked up practically beaming with happiness. 

" You still have to show me how to make a nest though.."

" Of course!"

\---

The nest was made. The food was eaten (mostly by Kara), the cuddles had commenced, and Kara couldn't be happier. The blonde was laying half on top of the brunette. Head resting just above Lena's heart, hand playing with the hem of the brunette's shirt, legs tangled together Kara was in a state of pure bliss. Lena rested her arm across Kara's back and used her free hand to gently stroke up and down on the blonde's arm that rested across her torso. Lena was in heaven. They stayed like that for a while. Simply enjoying each others company, before Lena broke the silence. 

"I have a question." Lena spoke curiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm an open book. Ask away"

"Who's stronger?"

Kara giggled. "That would be me. Kal might have a better grasp on his powers than I do, but I'm lighter, stronger, and faster than he is."

"And he's family?"

"My cousin." Kara sighed.

"And he's older?" 

"Technically I'm older than him by 13 years, but he got the earth first, and he was just a baby." Kara snuggled closer into the brunette, enjoying the openness and freedom of the conversation. 

"So you have heat vision, flight," Lena started.

" Freeze breath, superspeed and superhearing." Kara finished for the brunette. 

"You forgot about devastatingly brilliant smiles, dazzling blue eyes, and witty charm." Lena teased.

Kara laughed at the comment. Sitting up slightly resting her weight on her elbow, she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on Lena's cheek. "I'm only charming for you, Miss Luthor. " Kara grinned widely. 

Lena laughed, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks." Can you breathe in outer space?" The brunette continued her line of questioning. 

Kara pondered for a moment before speaking "I need oxygen like everyone else, so I'm going to guess no, but I can hold my breath for like six minutes." Kara boasted. 

"Can you pull one of those 'want me to go around the world and back' moves, but actually do it before anyone notices your gone?" Lena asked excitedly. 

"Somewhat, depends on what I'm doing, like flying or running. It would be like me being here and you blink and I'm gone and back again before you blink again." The blonde explained.

Lena looked up at the blonde smirking, "Knowing you, you'd probably do that to avoid waiting in lines at the store."

"I put my money in the register that's all that matters." Kara huffed. " Don't act like you wouldn't do it too."

Lena laughed loudly, "Oh yes I would, but that's me, it's you we are talking about here." 

"Alright one more and I'll stop for the night." Lena excitedly. 

"Go for it. "

"What's the range on your superhearing? Could you hear me if I was at home right now? Or if was in a different state? Or country?" Lena asked rapidly. 

Kara's eyes nearly bulged at the questions, being reminded of what she heard this morning. 

"Uhh its pretty far. Yes I could um, hear you right now if you were uh, home. Different state yes, and country yes. I just have to focus really hard for those last two."

"How would you know it's me though? That you hear?" Lena asked quizzically. 

"Your voice, but mostly uh, it's your heartbeat that I can tune into." Kara winched 

"My heartbeat?" Lena asked eyes wide.

Kara nodded. " I can tell yours, Alex's and my adoptive mothers heartbeat apart for miles. "

"Amazing" Lena said. "You are amazing."

"Uh so Lena, I uh just wanted to let you know that, um," Kara flopped back so that she wasn't half on top of the brunette anymore. "I have really,uh really good ears" Kara finished lamely. There was a pause, Lena snorted, scooting over to the blonde, she rolled onto her side facing the blonde. She rested her weight one elbow and looked at Kara. 

"You have Super hearing, yes I'm aware." Lena laughed. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Kara blushed, turning her head so she could stare intently at the ceiling, Kara continued. " I can hear you. I um, well, I _could_ hear you." Kara mumbled. "I _did _hear you. Earlier. Today. At home. After I left." Another pause. Kara took the moment of silence as an opportunity to explain. 

"Sometimes I tune into your heartbeat, it's one of my favorite things to listen to." Kara said quickly licking her lips, eyes still fixed at the ceiling. "And I only ever do it for like, ten seconds or so, just to make sure you are safe, and everything is alright, and I heard yours this morning. And it was, uh different. Faster, different. And I thought something was wrong, so I listened in. And uh, once I realized, I distracted myself, to um, give you privacy."

Raucous laughter filled the space. Kara whipped her head to the side to so see a flushing Lena throwing her head back in laughter. " I'm surprised," Lena managed to stay after sometime. "You are?" Kara asked lowly. 

"Surprised that's the first time you heard me," Lena answered still laughing. 

Kara promptly rolled so that her face was pressed up against the mattress, effectively hiding the dark crimson blush on her face, ears and chest, and making it so Kara didn't have to look Lena in the eyes. If course this only caused Lena to laugh harder. After a short while Lena's full bodied laughs turns into small giggles.

"Kara if anything I should be embarrassed but I'm not, it's only natural that I took care of my urges." Kara groaned into the mattress hearing Lena's words. Lena snickered.

"You are incredibly attractive darling. Sometimes I need to take the edge off before I get too carried away when you kiss me." Lena purred. Kara answered back with another groan.

"Kara darling, look at me please" Lena chuckled. 

Kara groaned for a third time. Rolling onto her side to face the brunette. Lena reached out to stroke Kara's cheek. Lena bit her lip. 

'_Uh oh'_

"You're cute when you blush." Lena whispered gently. "It makes me wonder if you would blush in...other situations too"

Kara was opening gaping now. "Other, situations?" Kara asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmhmm" Lena hummed. Pushing Kara on her back, lena climbed on top of the blonde, slotting their thighs together, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "I think about it sometimes" Lena answered softly, her voice thick with want.

Kara's hands instinctively grabbed Lena's hips, and it took everything in her power to not ravish the brunette. "Yeah?" Kara whispered again.

Lena started a slow torturous grind on Kara's thigh, causing her own thigh to rub into Kara's core. "I think about what you'd sound like, under me." Lena breathed into Kara's ear nipping at the skin of her neck.

"Killing me." Kara managed to whine, hips meeting Lena's thigh is desperate but slow grind. 

Lena began to leave hot kiss down Kara's neck, the process sent lightning bolts of heat down to the blonde's core." I think about, unf, I think about what'd you sound like, when you'd say my name.." Lena mumbled into Kara's neck, her breath coming in hot.

As if on cue, Kara sighed softly "Lena.." Kara's hands gripping Lena's hips harder, grinding back into Lena's thigh just a bit more.

"Just like that," Lena moaned softly, rolling her hips harder on the blondes thigh.Another few moments passed like this. Soft moans and grinding hips. Lena spoke up again, "Are you, " Lena choked on a moan, temporarily stopping her kisses to Kara's throat. Kara whined at the loss of the sensation. Lena quickly forced herself to recover, kissing and nipping at the blondes neck again, murmuring into her skin between kisses "Are you, wet for me darling?" 

Kara nodded as much as she could, pressing her head back into her pillows,trying not to disturb the brunette under her jaw. "_Lena,"_ the blonde whined softly. 

"Do you want to stop?" Lena asked as she trailed her lips up to Kara's jawline. 

"Nononononono, feels so good" Kara whimpered. She should care about how pathetic and needy she sounded but that ship had long sailed. Kara was absolutely on fire, body humming with desire, Lena thigh was in _just_ the right place. 

"Do you want to...like this? Lena asked, her voice sounding just as needy as Kara felt. "_Please," _Kara moaned. "Just like this." Kara couldn't take it anymore and reversed their positions swiftly, so now Kara was on top of the brunette, and Lena got to feel Kara rock into her core. Their hips were moving faster now, harder, more desperate. Lena was moaning into Kara's ear while the blonde kissed every square inch of her throat.

"When you heard me this morning, " Lena groaned, Kara was sucking on her neck again. "Did-did you -unnf Kara" Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and shoulders, keeping the blonde where she wanted." Did you-did you hear me--" Lena was sputtering now, trying hard to concentrate on her thoughts " did you hear me _come for you?"_ Lena gasped softly. 

"No," Kara croaked. "I wanted to hear that part in person." 

"Kara," Lena gasped, frantically bucking her hips now " you're about to," Kara's mind reeled, she temporarily put her needs to the side, and focused on Lena. Shifting her position to better pleasure the brunette beneath her. Lena cried out at the change. 

"Kara, _Kara please. _Kiss me please, I need you, I'm-I'm goi-mmpf" Kara kissed the brunette passionately, their kiss all tongue and teeth. Lena's moans were filling the room, and it was downright filthy. With every moan that spilled from Lena's lips Kara did her best to rip another response out of the woman under her. Kara's arms were hooked under Lena's shoulders, getting better leverage. Kara felt hot, _wet,_heat through Lena's jeans and onto her yoga pants covered thigh. Lena was writhing under her, and Kara had never been more happier or turned on in her life.

"I'm! Kara! You're going to make me..! Kara!" Lena started shaking, Kara brought her knee up through Lena's parted legs. "_Come for me baby "_ Kara whispered into Lena's lips. Kara brought her knee down hard across Lena's core. And that's all it took. The brunettes back was arching, face twisted in pleasure, eyes slammed shut, breathy moans fell from her mouth. Kara watched as Lena's orgasm washed over the brunette. Kara started to gently coax the brunette down from her high, replacing her knee once again with her thigh, whispering things like "So good for me," and "So pretty when you come" into Lena's ear. 

Lena's eyes were still closed as she slowly calmed down. Kara was sprinkling kisses all over her neck and jaw. Kara nearly jumped out of the bed when she felt Lena's hand snake down and press over her cloth covered core. "This okay?" Lena asked quietly, voice sounding rough.

Kara nodded frantically,she had almost forgotten how bad she needed Lena, " _fuck_ Lena, I won't- unf, I won't last long. " Kara tripped over her words. Kara's hips were already stuttering over Lena's firmly pressed fingertips. Lena gently pushed Kara onto her back. Blonde hair flared across the pillows, legs parted for Lena's hand, chest heaving.

"Lena, I'm-" Kara moaned into the other woman's throat. 

"Let go, I got you, I promise." Lena whispered softly. Lena pressed her fingers down just right on a hard bundle of nerves and Kara's back was arching, head pressed back into the pillows, legs snapping shut on Lena's hand between her thighs. Lena watched the blonde beside her in awe, and she thought she was beautiful before…Kara rolled over on her side clutching the woman next to her, burying her head in the junction of Lena's neck and shoulder. Shuttering softly.

It was a few moments later when Kara could form a coherent thought, the blonde pulled back to look at the brunette longingly. Lena's eyes sparkled with emotion, gazing back down at the blonde. 

"Hi." Kara said shyly.

"Hi." Lena answered back softly.

"Will you stay? Here? Tonight? " Kara asked in a small voice.

Lena smiled. Pressing a small kiss to Kara's lips, Lena spoke softly.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN I WISH THAT WAS ME
> 
> thanks for tolerating me today. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LENA POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys seemed to like Lena's POV last time so i wrote another one when i was supposed to be sleeping. .....oops
> 
> anyways its fluffy 
> 
> also i think if chapter 7 was like level 1 smut then like chapter 9 will be level 2 smut. but i want to make it longer and....well better. might take a day off to write it how i want it.
> 
> youve been warned!

Lena knows things. She knows how to run a multibillion dollar company. She knows how to poach eggs. She knows how to construct and deconstruct bombs. She knows how to put together a car engine. She knows how to code in various scripts. She knows how to break a nose. She knows how to make a souffle without it deflating. She knows a lot of things. What she doesn't know is relationships. She knows the sexual aspects of relationships, and she knows she knows she needs to listen when they talk, but the rest is a blank. Not to say Lena hasn't been in serious relationships in the past, because she has, but none of them came even close to touching what she has with Kara.

Lena thought she knew happiness. Thought she knew fear. Thought she knew desire, loneliness, anger, and sadness, to name a few. But now she knows that it is to be happy. She can't remember the last time a thing, a reason, _a person_, had made her so happy. Kara had her touching the clouds, bouncing for joy, squealing like a schoolgirl, and that was before their relationship got to where it was at now. Now, with Kara, Lena saw how desolate her life was. Void of people to lean on, void of family who actually cared. She never thought she was lonely, till after she met Kara. The blonde had an army of supporters behind her, and now by proxy, Lena did to.

Lena didn't think of herself as a scared person. Sure she had her moments, but she never let fear take hold of her life. She had better things to do than cower in the corner. Lena once again thought she had known fear. Then she met Kara. The mere thought of losing the blonde, made her eyes water, and her heart pumped ice through her veins. She thought that the blonde would leave her after one of the many times Lena took their relationship up a notch. She felt ashamed she couldn't keep it in her pants long enough to make the blonde feel comfortable. She was always waiting, after every encounter they had, for the blonde to just sit up and walk away. And that, it made Lena want to crawl in a hole, in a scotch induced coma for the rest of her life. But the sunny blonde took each step with new found bravery. After every kiss, the blonde would start the next. Every caress, the blonde would duplicate. Not only telling Lena she was okay with the speed at which they set their relationship, but showing her she liked it too. Which brought Lena to another emotion she thought she knew, desire. 

Lena was a desirable person. She turned heads, and she was proud of that fact. It was easy to find a stranger to help her scratch the occasional itch, they were always willing. She knew she was attractive in multiple ways, vanity being one, and the money and power she possessed made her more of a catch. People often tried to worm themselves into her life, trying to get a hint of how the other half lived, she was just a bonus. She thought that was desire, equal give and take in heated encounters with attractive strangers, or hours of 'love making' with her chosen partner. Kara flipped her world upside down. Lena definitely knew how to lust after a person now. From the very first time she set eyes on the blonde, all she wanted to do was pin the blonde to a bed straddle her face, and ride to her heart's content. Lena never felt such a strong pull before. She's never _wanted_ this bad. The first month and a half of their relationship Lena was positively aching. The blonde was _so _tactile, insisting on cuddles on the couch, 'hello' and 'goodbye' hugs, hand holding every chance she got. And just when Lena began to think that Kara wasn't interested in her, Lena caught Kara staring, again. And Lena didn't have the power to ignore it this time. And that's when Kara showed her what desire was yet again. Lena craved Kara's caress, the taste of her lips, the feel of she weight settled on top of her. Her skin burned at Kara's touch, breath getting stuck in her throat when the blonde would kiss her. Lena often had one thought running through her head when Kara focused her attention on her. 

'_Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara...'_

After Lena found out Kara's super secret the pair had gotten closer. _Incredibly closer_. Cute texts turned to flirty which turned to double entendres which left Lena blushing bright red. Lena's heart would soar into the stratosphere when she saw flashes of red and blue zooming across the city. She would immediately turn on the news and watch the media coverage of Supergirl saving the day, feeling pride swell in her chest. '_That's my girl' _ Lena often thought, smile on her face. These last few days though, had been nerve racking for the brunette. A particularly stubborn alien was intending on making National City it's play thing. And for the last three days Kara had been called away before she even got to think of the brunette. And once again Lena thought she knew anger. Kara changed that. More like this damn insignificant, annoying as hell, destructive and cocky brute of an alien changed that. Everytime his fist collided with the blondes face, stomach, chest, and back, Lena felt her rage spill over. She has never once known this anger. How dare he touch her Kara. How dare he take her away from the brunette. The past three days Lena found herself daydreaming ways in which she could get rid of this nuisance of an alien. Strapping him to a rocket and launching him into space. Bathing him in liquid nitrogen and smashing him to dust with a very large hammer. Covering him in gasoline and buying a flame thrower, to name a few. Every time she saw the Super fight this particular thorn in her side of an alien, Lena was basically seething in rage.

She cheered loudly in her office on the fourth day, she saw the blonde take down the maddening alien with explosive burst of heat vision. '_Serves you right mother fucker! That should teach you to never lay a hand on my girlfrien--' _Lena caught herself . "Girlfriend," Lena said out loud. A smile crept up on the CEO's face. "Not yet." Lena said purposefully. Lena was giddy with excitement at her discovery. She knew she cared for the blonde, perhaps more. The thought of having the title 'Girlfriend of Kara Danvers' made the brunette want to dance, and she could not dance to save her life. Lena stood up from her office couch, walking to her desk and grabbed her phone with determination. She turned the screen on, flicking through her apps to find Kara's text thread. Typing a quick message, to the blonde.

_Nice take down stud ;). I know you are probably exhausted from fighting that brute, but I was wondering when is the next time I could see you. I miss you. x_

The next time she saw the blonde, she'd ask her. It had already a bit over three months, and they had already dry humped each other into orgasmic bliss four days ago, she was sure the blonde would say yes. At least, Lena hoped she would say yes. Lena sat her phone down, the blonde would text her when she had a free moment, and started on her massive pile of paperwork that sat menacingly on her desk. Sitting down in her chair, rolling her check, and straightening her back, Lena dove into her seemingly never ending pile of paperwork.

Sometime later, a faint buzzing brought Lena out of her work bubble. She searched her desk for the source of her disruption, eventually finding her phone buzzing insistently under three budget reports. She quickly discovered she was getting a call from her hopefully soon to be 'girlfriend'. Lena swiped her thumb across the screen ,answering the call.

"Hello gorgeous." Lena smiled

_" It's actually 'stud' now. Just an FYI." _She heard Kara laugh over the phone.

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

"_This pretty girl I've been texting."_

"Miss Danvers! " Lena said in mock offense. "I was under the impression that I was the only pretty girl you've been texting"

"_Oh don't you worry baby, you are the only one I have eyes for. This other girl means nothing to me, I swear it" _Kara replied in horrible southern accent. 

"Honestly darling, never get into acting, your accents are rough." Lena said humorously.

"_Not the lifestyle for me sadly. I'm more of a singing and dancing type, maybe Broadway.." _Kara mused.

"I can so picture you in _Glee_." 

"_Too bad they canceled it. I'd try out tomorrow. " _Kara giggled. 

"So may I ask the purpose of your call?" Lena laughed, she knew if she didn't ask the two would chat endlessly without ever getting to the real reason behind the call. 

"_I got your text, and I wanted to say two things." _

"Oh? And these two things are?" Lena asked flirtatiously. 

"_Miss Luthor, will do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner and a movie this evening?" _Lena could tell just by the sound of Kara's voice she was smiling Lena's favorite sunshiny smile.

Lena fake gasped "Miss Danvers! Are you asking me out on a date?" 

"_I absolutely am, Miss Luthor."_

"Don't let this 'other pretty girl' you're texting know that you are asking me out instead of her, she might get jealous." Lena retorted

"_Lena!" _The blonde whined on the other line.

"Yes darling, dinner and movie sounds perfect." Lena laughed into the phone. "What else did you want to tell me?"

"_Oh yeah! Hold on a sec, there are SPYING EARS NEAR ME!"_ Kara announced loudly.

There was a pause, and Lena heard the faint sound of Alex's voice in the background yelling back at Kara. "_It's a free country! I can stand and listen wherever I want!" _

_"ALEX!" Kara hissed. _There was some more shuffling and Kara huffed, talking back into the phone.

"_Lena?" _The blonde asked softly.

"Still here darling."

"_Okay good." _Kara sighed. "_I just wanted to say I miss you too." _

Lena's heart clenched. "Four days is a very long time Kara" Lena sighed. "So I more than just miss you."

"_Oh_?"

"Yes," Lena hesitated slightly " I miss you very much darling" the brunette said in a small voice. '_What a fucking sap'_ Lena said mentally. 

"_I miss you very much too." _Kara responded softly.

Lena hummed into the microphone happily.

Kara laughed gently " _Wear something casual for tonight, I'll pick you up at your place at 7:30. Oh! And wear pants! A light jacket would be good too." _

_"_ Alright Miss Danvers," Lena responded giddily. " Casual, wear pants and a jacket, 7:30 sharp at my place. Anything else I need for this date tonight?" 

"_Bring protection Len-ahh! That actually hurt, Kara." _Lena heard Alex shout in the background. 

Lena started cackling on the phone as she heard the sisters bicker and faint sounds of a struggle and various shuffling in the background. 

"_Sorry I put you on speaker for two seconds and Alex has to go and ruin it. _" Kara muttered.

"See you at 7:30?" Lena asked still laughing.

"_See you soon beautiful_." Kara rasped 

"Can't wait."

"_Bye."_

_"_Bye darling." Lena smiled widely, ending the call. The brunette sighed happily, leaning back into her office chair. '_She misses me too.' _Lena cheered mentally. A sudden chirp on her phone brought her out of her mental victory lap.

_New Text Message From : My Sunshine_

Lena quickly opened the text, and cackled loudly at the blondes response to her earlier text.

_My Sunshine: I miss you more pretty girl. Sadly I can't see you tonight. I have a date with a literal Goddess. ;D_

Lena quickly tapped out a response laughing as she hit send.

_Damn! She's a lucky Goddess. I miss you so much. I need my Kara fix soon, or things might get ugly._

Kara's response was instant.

_My Sunshine: I know pretty girl, you'll see me soon I promise._

_My Sunshine: And I'm the lucky one :D <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3_

Lena felt her heart swell as she read and reread Kara's messages. 

Lena knows happiness. And it's all because of Kara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be real honest the comments you guys give me make me so happy. i wake up to like 16 comments in my inbox and all i want to do is write more for you all. so if you keep this commenting thing up im just going to have to keep writing for you every day! such a shame....XD
> 
> love,  
L


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google docs said this was 16 pages. size 11 font. and 6,608 words. a bit more than double my usual updates.
> 
> i said before that chapter 7 was like level 1 smut and i was gonna make this one like level 2 smut....uh..i think i got carried away....more like level 5 smut...its uhh..long and oh jeez i had to stop and take a breather myself when i was writing this. but you get bigger smuttier update as a result from waiting day. hope this is good enough reason to forgive me for making you all wait a day
> 
> enjoy yourselves ;)

Kara stood there in front of Lena's penthouse door smiling. She was smiling for multiple reasons. She had a date tonight with the woman of her dreams. The woman of her dreams, wanted to go on a date with her. And that very same woman was currently dating her. Kara was excited to say the least. She planned a whole evening with Lena. She planned this four days ago after their ..._moment, _at Kara's apartment. The blonde blushed at the thought of the morning after. They had been all shy smiles and soft touches. Catching each other staring during breakfast, and their goodbye kiss was so sweet that Kara got a sugar high from it. 

Kara checked her watch, 7:28. Normally she was to knock now, because being early was the new on-time. But Lena said 7:30 sharp, so that's what she's doing. That and, Lena was singing along to a song playing on her sound system. And Kara couldn't help but listen and laugh a little bit at the brunette's attempt to rap along while she was putting on makeup. 

7:29, Kara gave herself a final once over. Her riding boots were scuff mark free and looking good. The slightly ripped black skinny jeans she wore acted like a second skin, and showed off her toned legs. The flowy dark red blouse she wore showed off her collar bone and Kara couldn't wait for the brunettes reaction to the amount of skin on her chest that showed. She finished off her outfit with one of Alex's leather riding jackets,and hair tumbling down her shoulders in soft curls. This definitely wasn't her style, but she pulled it off, and hopefully Lena would like it too. Even though it wasn't a first impression, Kara still had to dress to impress.

At exactly 7:30 Kara knocked on Lena's door. There was a brief pause and suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very excited looking brunette. Lena rushed across the doorway and engulfed the blonde in a tight hug. Kara laughed as she slid her arms around the brunette's waist, squeezing as hard as she dared. Lena was the first to pull away, giving Kara a small peck on the lips before saying rather shyly "Sorry, I missed you, a lot.."

Kara pressed another small kiss to Lena's lips before taking in the brunette's appearance. How Lena managed to look drop dead gorgeous in dark skinny jeans, heels, and a soft long sleeved white shirt, Kara would never know."I missed you too. Don't be sorry about it." Kara smiled back the brunette. 

"So do I get to know where we will be going tonight? Or is that a surprise?" Lena asked .

"Uh, most definitely a surprise. By the way did you know you have paparazzi outside your building?" Kara made a gesture to enter the penthouse and the pair walked inside. Lena huffed and leaned against the counter.

"Happens occasionally whenever the gossip cycle is dry. They camp out in front of my building on Friday and Saturday nights trying to see what I'm up to." Lena rolled her eyes as she explained. " They have been doing this ever since I moved here, trying to see what the resident Luthor is up to, and if its it's anything nefarious."

"The only thing nefarious about you right now is how good you look." Kara fired back quickly. Lena laughed and looked the blonde up and down examining her outfit. "This is a new look.", the brunette purred, walking up the blonde who was leaning against the kitchen half wall. "What's the occasion?" Lena said seductively as she ran her fingers across Kara's exposed collar bone.

Kara smirked, raising an eyebrow in interest. "This is a date is it not? I gotta dress to impress my date." Kara replied smoothly. "And I don't know if you know this, but my date is a literal Goddess, so I have to look good, or she'll lose interest in me." Kara sighed dramatically, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

Lena playfully shoved Kara's shoulder, and found the blonde wasn't as solid as she normally was. Lena looked up at the blonde questioningly. Kara, taking the hint rather quickly, answered Lena's unasked question. "Oh yeah! After I beat that alien today, I solar flared. So I'm mostly human for three or so days. Or until I get a really big boost of adrenaline to jump start my system." 

"Solar flared?" Lena asked, brows furrowed. 

"Blew out my powers, temporarily of course. " Kara explained nonchalantly. 

"So you can get hurt?" Lena asked in awe

"Yup, but only for a few days like I said." Kara shrugged." It's fine, trust me it's happened before. I actually like being mostly powerless. Gives me a break every once and a while."

"Mostly?" Lena asked

Kara nodded. "Yeah mostly. All the fun stuff is gone, flight, heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, super strength, and super speed. But I can still mostly hear through walls and far better than a human ever could, but I can't hear across the city anymore." 

"Interesting that super hearing is the one least affected," Lena replied quickly. 

"It's the same for Kal, so maybe it's a Kryptonian thing." Kara shrugged again. Kara looked at her watch noting the time. "Okay before we go I gotta ask one thing." Kara got up off the wall and grasped Lena's hands. 

"Is it bad?" Lena quickly responded.

Kara smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not bad." She said leaning over swiftly to give Lena a peck on the lips before continuing. "I borrowed Alex's bike for our date tonight, and I forgot that some people don't like motorcycles, so my question to you is are you willing to ride with me tonight?" 

'_Ride on you or with you?' _Lena pondered to herself.

" I've never ridden a motorcycle before, and I admit I've always wanted to do so…" Lena said excitedly. 

"Great! Are you ready? " Kara smiled brightly. 

"Let me get my jacket and turn off my music and we can go." Lena said quickly as she walked over to the kitchen bar stools picking up a dark jean jacket and quickly tapped a few times in her phone silencing the music playing on the speakers. 

"I thought you'd be more or a Bach or Beethoven person." Kara chuckled as held her arm out for the brunette to take. 

"Oh I am, but I was in the mood for something with a beat," Lena said as she shrugged on her jacket, taking the blondes arm with her own and walking to the door.

"Interesting choice is all I'm saying," Kara giggled, walking with the brunette, and opening the penthouse door.

Lena playfully glared at the blonde before responding. "You have a problem with _'PRETTYMUCH'_? Kara?" 

"I actually agree with what they said in the song." Kara laughed, closing the door behind the pair. 

"Oh and what's that?" The brunette asked as the pair stepped into the elevator. 

"Everyone does want a taste of what you got," Kara said simply, struggling to keep a blinding smile from forming on her lips." And yes, they are gonna have to get their own." 

Lena let out a loud laugh, looking up at the blonde smiling widely. "Is that right? "

"Yeah Lena. I don't know about you, but I don't do sharing" Kara responded cheekily.

"But you share things with me..." Lena replied with a faux innocent voice.

"I share _things_ with you Lena, " Kara started, glancing over at the brunette giving her a sly smile before continuing. " I don't share _you." _She said sweetly, bumping her hip against Lena's playfully.

"Noted." Lena said softly, blush covering her cheeks.

The elevator dinged and the pair stepped out and began walking across the lobby toward the exit, when Kara suddenly stopped walking."What do you wanna do about the paparazzi?" Kara asked as she looked over at the group of vultures with cameras outside the building. 

"Depends, " Lena sighed. "Where did you park?"

"On the other side of these vultures." Kara said with disgust. 

Lena hummed, thinking over their options. "Do you mind being photographed with me?"

"I don't mind at all. Why?"

"Well I find it best to just walk straight through them. This white shirt I have on is made specifically for ruining paparazzi pictures, but I don't doubt someone will have a photo of us from behind since my jacket covers the back of my shirt." Lena said in a slightly frustrated voice. 

"Okay let's go then, the sooner we go the sooner we don't have to deal with _them_ anymore. " Kara said, head held high, and started walking with the brunette to Alex's motorcycle. 

One the pair stepped out of the building , flashing lights were temporarily blinding as they parted through the sea of photographers. The occasional person would throw out questions for Lena hoping to get a response, but the brunette held fast. When they approached the motorcycle Kara wordlessly passed Lena her helmet and helped the brunette secure it properly. The fully covered face mask hid Lena from the continuously flashing lights. Kara pressed a button on the side of Lena's helmet before putting on her own helmet and sliding the face mask down in place, and quickly pressed a similar button on the side of her helmet. 

"Can you hear me?" Kara's voice sounded in Lena's helmet.

"Oh that's convenient." Lena replied chuckling. 

"I know right? Okay I'm gonna get on first and you get on second and when we start moving you gonna lean with me, but don't overdo it alright?" Kara instructed. 

"Ready when you are." Lena replied. 

The blonde slowly shifted and straddled the motorcycle, motioning for the brunette to follow. The brunette hesitated, but followed through sitting snuggly behind the blonde. The brunette snaked her arms around the blondes torso, " this okay?" Lena asked quietly. The helmet hid Kara's face but Lena could tell by the blondes voice that she was smiling. "More than okay." The blonde responded. Kara quickly started up the bike, hands gripping the handles and feet adjusting the clutch. Kara slowly started the move forward and Lena's grip tightened. 

"Its okay. Just move with me. I got you, promise. Kara said confidently. 

"I trust you."

And with that the pair slowly took off down the road leaving a sea of photographers behind without a second glance.

After about 7 minutes, Kara stopped the bike at a residential building, and quickly shut off the bike. "We made it just on time for dinner." Kara said happily leaning back from her slightly forward position. 

"Where are we?" Lena asked looking around curiously before unwinding her hands from around the blonde and slowly taking off her helmet. 

Kara quickly took off her own helmet, shaking her head to fix her hair. "This is Alex's building, but don't worry she won't be joining us tonight." Kara chuckled.

The pair dismounted the bike and secured their helmets to the motorcycle before walking hand in hand inside the building and heading up to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Lena chanced a look at the blonde only to find her already staring. "I missed you." Kara said softly. " I missed you" Lena echoed, moving forward slightly to give the blonde a sweet but chaste kiss. 

"I missed that too" Kara said smiling as they parted.

"I really missed that too." Lena laughed.

The elevator gave a slight lurch before opening the doors. Kara all pulled Lena out of the elevator, excitingly ushering the brunette to the rooftop doors. "Someone is eager." Lena chuckled. Kara blatantly ignored the comment and covered Lena's eyes with one hand and opened the roof top doors with the other, walking behind the brunette guiding her outside. "I hope you like it," Kara whispered into the brunette's ear, and Lena had a hard time suppressing the shiver that ran through her body. Kara lifted her hand over Lena's eyes and the brunette gasped at the sight.

The rooftop was crisscrossed with sparkling low hanging lights. An abundance of flowers covered almost every table and railing. In the center of the open space there was a small fire happily crinkling away inside a metal housing unit. The area around the fire was covered in pillows and blankets, both on the floor and on the provided wicker chairs. The whole area was basking in a soft orange glow. Lena spun around looking at the blonde with wide eyes. "You did this for me?" Lena asked, voice barely a whisper. 

Kara nodded eagerly, smiling widely. The brunette reached over and hugged the blonde fiercely. "No one has ever done something like this for me before." Lena mumbled into Kara's neck. Kara kissed the top of the brunette's head. "Well expect more of it, Miss Luthor. I'm going to woo the crap out of you." The brunette placed a lingering kiss on the blondes neck, whispering a quick "thank you" before pulling back from her impromptu hug. "Come on, let's eat." Kara smiled ushering the brunette to the small fire pit.

Once Lena was sitting down inside a ridiculously plush blanket nest, Kara unveiled their dinner. Sushi from Lena's favorite restaurant for the brunette, pot stickers and a giant pile of noodles for Kara, and fudge brownies for dessert. "A woman after my own heart." Lena dramatically swooned. 

"I mean yeah, that's the point." Kara replied blushing furiously. 

Lena glanced at the blonde as she settled down next to her. A blush burned across her cheeks as she responded "Good to know.."

The pair ate dinner happily, jumping from one topic to the next with ease. Everything from Lena's up and coming L-Corp inventions to different types of animals on Krypton. 

"There was the one animal, I forget the name, but it was basically a snake with wings and they were horrible at flying." Kara laughed at Lena's reaction. "No thank you, I like my snakes grounded." Lena shivered. 

"It wasn't uncommon to hear them just flopping down on your rooftop, or on the ground next to you either." Kara shuttered at the memory. "One time one decided that it wanted to quit flying and landed on my head. I was NOT happy about that." 

Lena laughed loudly." Were you happy when you found out that snakes didn't fly here?" 

Kara nodded her head almost violently. "You have no idea how happy I was when I found out birds and bugs are the only things that fly here. That and, birds fly _away_ from you. Not towards you. "

Lena threw her head back laughing, "Oh you poor thing, traumatized by a snake with wings."

"I was six and it was longer than my body." Kara defended herself. 

"Whatever you say darling." Lena wheezed.

"Alright miss comedian, let's clean up and go to our next location." Kara grumbled.

The trash was picked up and fire extinguished. Kara flipped a switch and the string lights above them shut off, and the pair quickly made for the elevator. Instead of talking or holding hands for the ride down, Lena found herself pleasantly wrapped up in Kara's arms. Lena couldn't remember a time that she had been so comfortable or felt so safe.

Their next ride was longer than the first. Kara was debating making the 15 minute drive to their next destination around 25 minutes. Simply because she liked the feeling of Lena pressed up behind her and squeezing her tightly. When Kara turned just a little too hard and the brunette squeezed just a little bit harder, Kara decided to find the quickest way possible to their final stop. She didn't need to delay her plans any longer. 

They eventually parked at Kara's apartment building and Kara had a hard time not laughing at Lena's confused expression. "I thought you said the movie was after dinner?" Lena asked as she dismounted the motorcycle. 

"This is the movie. I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight, Miss Luthor." Kara said with bravado, before meekly adding "If that's okay with you,that is…"

Lena smiled softly, "More than okay,darling. " reaching out for Kara's hand, Lena's followed the blonde inside her apartment building. 

"Okay wait here for like a minute." Kara said as they stepped in front of Kara's door. The blonde gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek before unlocking her front door and quickly running inside her apartment, leaving an amused Lena at the door. 

No more than a minute later Kara opened the door widely motioning for the brunette to enter the apartment. Much like the rooftop, Kara's apartment was bathed in a soft yellow glow, her couch adorned plenty of overstuffed pillows and thick blankets. Her TV had the menu screen of the same movie Lena admitted she never watched but just went along with the hype, '_Inception '_. Candles flickered and the room smelled of lavender and citrus. Lena's eyes misted at the sight. Lena quickly tamped down on the swell of emotion and cleared her throat. "When did you find the time do set all this up?" 

"I actually started planning everything after you left here a few days ago…" Kara blushed at the thought. " I had the rooftop pretty much done in 30 minutes because I got to use my superspeed for it. The last thing I needed to do was finishing touches like the fire, and blankets which I set up before my powers blew out this afternoon. " the blonde said sheepishly. 

"Planning to wine and dine me for a few now haven't you?" Lena teased, shrugging off her jacket, and stepping out of her heels.

"Well yeah," Kara laughed. "I gotta show this pretty girl I'm dating that I'm romantic _and _a cute mess. " 

"Well you have achieved your goal , Miss Danvers. " Lena said with a small kiss to the other woman's lips. "Now I believe you promised me a movie that will change the way I think?"

"Yes!" Kara squealed pulling Lena to the couch. Kara sat down first. Setting her back up against the armrest of her couch, and laying her legs out in the remainder of the couch. She motioned for Lena to sit between her legs, and could have sworn Lena gulped thickly at the invitation. Lena settled in between Kara's thighs, her back pressed against Kara's front. Kara reached over slightly and tossed a blanket over their legs. She gave the brunette a quick peck on the head and reached down to the floor, grabbing the remote and selecting play. Kara finished settling in and wrapped her hands around Lena's midsection, sighing happily. 

Kara had a plan. Show Lena she can be with her, in every way. As a friend. As more than a friend. Emotionally, _physically…_ Despite being bisexual, Kara had only ever only made out with two other women and both if those situations had happened in college. She'd never actually _been with_ a woman in that sense. She had been with men, and she liked that, but with Lena it was so different. She felt like her body was on fire. The low and slow almost lazy heat that built up when she was with men was nothing compared to the literal fire that pulsed through her veins when she was with Lena. It was like comparing static shock to actual lightning bolts in a storm. And so Kara was nervous. She had a plan. And now that she didn't have her powers she didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting Lena. Still it took the better part of half the movie for Kara to work up enough courage to just rest her hands on Lena's lower stomach. Watching closely for Lena's reaction she slowly started brushing her thumbs in small circles over her shirt. Lena shifted slightly settling back further into Kara until Lena's head was level with Kara's neck. The brunette continued watching the movie. Kara got bolder, lightly caressing Lena's entire abdomen with her finger tips. This earned Kara a quick kiss the underside of her jaw. The blonde was determined now.

Lena's shirt had ridden up when she backed closer to the blonde, and Kara decided to play with the hem line. Lightly stroking over it with all ten of her fingers. The blondes fingers lightly touched exposed skin. When Lena didn't react she carefully slipped her finger tips under the brunette's shirt. Slowly, ever so slowly, she inched one of hands under Lena's shirt. Kara was just about to start on her other hand when Lena looked up as best as she could at the blonde. Kara hadn't anticipated this moment, and her blue wondering eyes were caught by Lena's green eyes staring back at her curiosity. 

"What are you doing?" Lena asked softly.

Kara bit her lip, blushing slightly. Kara momentarily debated, tell the truth, or dance around the truth. Kara decided on the second option. "Sorry, I just wanted to touch you." Kara started to withdraw her hands from Lena's abdomen, and before she could lift her hands fully, Lena pressed them back down."I wasn't complaining,darling. I like having you touch me. Just merely wondering what you were doing. " Lena leaned forward and gave Kara a kiss on her neck before turning her attention back to the movie. 

'_I cannot believe that worked' _Kara gave herself a mental high self five, and continued on her mission.

Kara slowly and steadily started caressing Lena's entire midsection. Lena was around 80% focused on the movie, and that number was quickly dwindling. Kara had eventually rucked up Lena's shirt so far that any further and she would be exposing the bottom of the brunette's bra. Kara decided that the condition of Lena's shirt was good enough...for now. And trailed her fingers down at a ridiculously slow pace. To keep from arousing too much suspicion, Kara kept her left hand up on Lena's abdomen, while her right hand trailed down, down, down to the waist line of Lena's jeans. Lena's attention on the movie went down to about 43% due to this action (according to Kara estimation). Kara heard the brunette's breathing getting heavier. 

'_Now or never' _Kara thought. 

With her left hand still tracing lazy patterns on Lena's exposed skin, Kara's right hand swiftly unbuttoned Lena's jeans. The brunette sucked in a breath, eyes fixated on Kara hand as it slowly dragged down her zipper. 

"What are you doing? " Lena asked a bit out breath. 

"Touching you." Kara whispered. "But I can stop," 

"N-nno! Ke-keep going." Lena gasped.

Kara glanced down at Lena's face. Her eyes were hooded, mouth slightly open, blush dusting her cheeks, and her eyes were fixed on Kara's hand. Kara suppressed her laugh, and continued on her mission.

Kara pushed apart the flaps of the brunette's jeans with her right hand exposing barely there black lace. The blonde felt herself exhale a little too fast. She slowly slid her hand over Lena's center, cupping her gently. Lena gasped, bucking her hips up. 

" None of that." Kara whispered into Lena's ear. "Just relax." Lena gave a small whine but stilled her hips. 

"I want to make you feel good…" Kara whispered lowly as she pressed her fingers down into Lena's clothed center. The brunette whined again, desperately trying to keep her hips still. "Can I?" Kara asked softly. 

"_Please, Kara. Pleeease"_

Kara slid her hand out only to slide it right back, only this time it's under the flimsy excuse of fabric Lena wore as underwear. Kara has to bite back a groan at the feeling of Lena under her hand. So warm and so soft it sends Kara's mind into deep and thick haze. Lena gasps at the feeling, hips twitching with restraint. Kara glances back at the brunette. Lena's chest is heaving, one of her hands is clutching Kara's thigh for dear life and the other is nearly ripping through the couch cushion. And shes entirely fixated on Kara's hand in her pants. A wicked idea floods Kara's fog covered brain. 

"Lena," Kara whispers into the brunette's ear, nipping softly.

"Kara?" The brunette responds, her voice shaking.

"You're missing the movie." Kara breathes

Lena answers back with a frustrated groan lifting her eyes and head back to the television screen, but not before parting her legs slightly. Kara grins and refocuses her attention. With Kara's right hand, she gently starts to slide her hand up and down over the bare flesh of Lena's center. And with her left hand Kara pushes Lena's shirt up past her breasts. Kara's left hand wanders over to Lena's right breast cupping it softly, squeezing teasingly. Lena's head falls back slightly resting her forehead on the side of Kara's jaw, her eyes fluttering slowly but still remaining on the TV screen. Kara presses a bit firmer with her right hand and Lena's legs shift open a bit more. Kara's swallows thickly, her mouth suddenly feeling way to dry, as if the moisture in her body decided to travel to different parts.

Kara begins to slip her right hand out of Lena's underwear, and before the brunette could complain Kara is steadily pressing her fingers down as she glides over Lena's center. The first thing Kara notices is that Lena Luthor is wet. And she's wet for Kara. Her fingers slide over hot and wet folds and Lena let's out a soft moan. Desperate to hear more Kara slides her pointer finger through Lena's slit, gliding effortlessly due to the amount of moisture. Lena is resting heavily on Kara now. Eyes fluttering, moaning softly, hips tilting upwards ever so slightly. Kara continues the motions with her right hand, and decides it time to give her left hand something else to do. Kara's left hands squeezes and teased Lena's right breast. Her fingers run up to the top of the brunette's bra and begin to pull the cup down exposing Lena in an absolutely sinful way. Something bright and metallic catches Kara's eyes. The blonde groaned hotly in Lena's ear. 

'_Holy Rao her nipples are pierced '_

Kara's fingers dance around the piercing, and Lena's breath hitches. She runs her thumb over the metal bar and watches as the skin tightens around it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this.." Kara mumbles thickly.

"M'wanted you-you to," Lena gasps as Kara's fingers lightly start to roll and pinch her nipple. "Wanted you to f-fin-_fuck"_ Kara watches as Lena arches her back at a particularly hard pull. "_wantedyoutofindoutwhenyouhadyourlipsaroundthem" _Lena practically hisses.

" Now I wish I would have found out like that too." Kara husks. 

"This-this is good - very good- way to find o-out too" Lena pants.

"Next time," Kara replies.

Lena groans in response. Kara was honestly surprised Lena had kept her eyes on the TV screen for so long. Kara's gaze had been locked on the brunette's face and body this entire time, and the thought of having to look away from what she was doing made her jaw clench. Kara couldn't even imagine what it was like for Lena at this point. Now the thought of the brunette looking anywhere else than at what the blonde was doing to her made Kara...jealous? At first the thought of forcing the brunette to watch the movie while Kara did sinful things to her, was a good and sexy idea. Now she was jealous of an inanimate object for holding the stare of her woman in her arms. And they wouldn't do at all. The blonde didn't even know she had possessed this way of thinking but, she wanted Lena to stare. She _wanted_ Lena to _watch_.

Kara's left hand tugged at the brunettes nipple. And the response she got was absolutely delicious. Lena gave a guttural moan. Her back arched and her hips bucked upwards. Though Lena still caught herself, she pressed her hips back down quickly in hopes that Kara wouldn't say anything. Kara left hand continued to pinch, roll and pull at Lena's pierced nipple and with her mind set on getting Lena to watch Kara ravish her, Kara decided to speed things up. Her pointer finger of her right hand was brought up to a small bundle of hooded nerves and Kara began to swipe softly up and down. Lena's head rolled back using Kara's shoulder as a pillow, eyes fluttered closed, mouth open slightly, panting. Kara added a second finger to the mix, and began to press a bit more firmly on the swollen bundle. Lena was moaning freely. Body almost melting across Kara's in a way that said 'take me I'm yours '. Kara, never one to waste an opportunity, nudged Lena's head with her own. "Lena, baby, open your eyes please. " Kara whispered. 

Lena opened her eyes, and gazed longingly at the blonde. Kara gave her a small smile before continuing. "Watch me, pretty girl. Watch me touch you. Watch me make you feel good…". Where Kara got this type of bravado she Kara will never know. But her words did the trick because Lena was lifting her head again, resting the side of her head on the side of Kara's jaw again. Kara wanted to give Lena a show. Wanted to give her something to remember. Wanted to give her something to hold on to. Because while things might be heating up between the two and no matter how much she wanted to spend all day and night shouting Lena's name and vice versa, Kara had too much strength. And one miss guided flick of her hand, or one too hard thrust could potentially hurt the brunette. And Kara would rather die than hurt the woman of her dreams. She needed to get used to Lena's touch first, need to get used to how to Lena too, before anything else happened. Kara did say she wanted to go slow….

With Kara's palm flat on Lena's bare skin, the blonde started to rub little circles over the wet bundle of nerves. Lena's back arching. Kara took that as a good sign. Kara's left hand wandered over to Lena's right breast and began giving it the same treatment as the left one. Lena couldn't stop moaning. Kara's fingers began moving faster, pressing harder. And with all of this Lena couldn't tear her eyes away. Kara watched as Lena would throw her head back in pleasure, only to go right back to watching Kara's hands. The blonde had another delicious idea flit through her mind.

"So good for me Lena," Kara started, speaking softly in Lena's ear. "So good at watching me touch you. Don't you think baby? Do you like me touching you?"

Lena rolled her eyes back, moaning loudly "_Kara, yes-yes so good."_

Kara increased the speed of her fingers. " Do you like watching me touch you, baby? " 

Lena's response was to moan loudly, hooded eyes fixed at the hand between her legs. 

"Answer me ,pretty girl. Or I'll think it doesn't feel good and I'll stop." Kara started to slow the pace of her fingers, lessening the pressure. 

"Nonono! " Lena whined, shifting her head back to look at the blonde, green eyes met blue. "No, baby please it feels so good, you feel so good, please don't stop, I like watching you touch me, pleaseplease_please don--oh fuck--" _Kara firmly pressed down, fingers rubbing in sinfully tight circles over the bundle if nerves, fingers moving so fast that and audible wet sound was heard. 

"So good, pretty girl." Kara continued. Lena's moans were getting louder and more high pitched, the wet sounds becoming more prominent. If someone decided to walk past Kara's apartment she was sure they would think that Kara is either watching a porno, or making one.

Lena shifted her head back and continued to watch. "Kara I'm-_fuck_," Lena gasped trying to keep her eyes open. "I'm getting _close"_ she rasped. 

With a new found swell of, well, even more confidence Kara responded thickly "Am I gonna make you come, pretty girl ?"

"Yes, Kara, _yes."_ Lena gasped, eyes struggling hard to stay open. 

" Do you wanna come _for_ me, pretty girl?" Kara asked, voice heavy.

Lena's gasps and moans filled the room, a soft whine escaped Lena's lips." _Yes! _Please, I want- I want to- want to come- _Fuck, Kara,_ I'm-I'm--" the brunette was squirming now. 

"Let go, I'm right here Lena. " Kara whispered softly.

Lena's breath caught in her throat, her head rolled back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. Kara chose this time to press down a bit harder,and move her fingers just a little faster.

"Come for me, baby, please."

Lena's back arched, a choked moan escaped Lena's lips. Her left hand flew from the couch cushion to the wrist of the hand between her legs. Her legs closed tightly, and Kara had never seen anything more beautiful. Kara's hands stilled, her left hand abandoning a stiff and aching nipple, and wrapping around the underside of Lena's breasts, hugging the younger woman. Lena, still enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm pressed lazy kisses to the blondes throat. Her body was relaxed now. Grip on Kara's wrist loose, breath slowing down. Kara hummed at the kisses to her throat, and felt Lena smile at the reaction. The pair lay there for a few moments Lena's breath slowly coming down, body still twitching with little aftershocks. Lena's eyes flickered open as she shifted her head to look at the blonde better. A deep red flush settled over the brunette's cheeks. Her eyes still hooded and glazed over. Lena arched a perfect brow and bit her lip as she stared into the blondes eyes. Lena tightened her grip on Kara's wrist and gently pulled her hand down further.

"Kara, " the brunette muttered shyly. "One more? Please? Inside me?" 

All Kara could do was nod, eyes clouded over by lust. Kara would give her six more if she asked like that. Kara pushed through soaking wet folds, and her two fingers paused at Lena's entrance. Kara gazed at the brunette, silently asking for permission. Lena nodded shyly and pressed her forehead into the blondes neck. 

Kara slid her fingers inside of Lena with almost no resistance. Kara groaned as wet heat tightly wrapped around her fingers. "Rao Lena you're so tight, so wet for me" Lena moaned in response, her hand leaving Kara's wrist only to find purchase on the back of Kara's neck, tangling her fingers in blonde locks. Kara started to push deeper into the brunette, and kept going till she was up to her knuckles in _Lena._ Kara began thrusting her fingers in and out of the brunette slowly. The soft mewls coming from Lena's mouth told Kara she was doing a good job. After about 30 seconds of slow and deliciously deep thrusts, Lena's hand gripped harder at Kara's scalp. "Faster, please Kara." Lena whimpered. 

Kara's brows shot up. '_She can't be close already, can she?" _Kara wondered. 

"Does it feel good, pretty girl?" Kara spoke softly into Lena's ear. Speeding up her thrusts she heard Lena's breath hitch.

"_So _good, baby. " Lena started to squirm again. " G'make me come.."

A smug smile broke across Kara's face. "Already, pretty girl? I haven't even started yet." As she spoke Kara started to thrust her fingers in faster, and harder. She couldn't move much more than what she was now, trapped by the confines of Lena's underwear and jeans. 

Lena moaned into Kara's neck. "Kara, fuck, _so good"_.

Kara curled the tips of her fingers, brushing against a differently textured patch of Lena's inner walls. 

"_Right there!" _Lena half shouted half gasped.

"You wanna come like this? My fingers inside you?" Kara whispered. 

"_Kara!"_

"Come on my fingers, baby."

Kara was met with a broken off moan and gush of wetness in her hand and around her fingers. Lena's back bowed , her hand tangled in Kara's hair, and the other grabbing Kara's thigh for dear life. Kara let Lena moan softly and catch her breath for a few moments. When Lena's breathing returned to normal Kara carefully slipped her fingers out of the brunette. Lena grunted ,then whined at the loss. Lena looked up just in time to see Kara bring her fingers that glistened with Lena's arousal, up to the blondes mouth. Lena's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight of Kara licking and sucking Lena's arousal off her own fingers. 

Kara glanced down as she licked her fingers, watching Lena. She pulled her fingers from her mouth with a wet 'pop'. And gave the brunette a smug smile. "You taste good."

Kara barely had time to take another breath before her head was tugged down to Lena's mouth. Lena groaned at the taste of herself on the blondes tongue. After a few more flicks of their tongues, Lena pulled back. "You're right, " Lena said licking her lips slowly. "I do taste good."

Kara groaned, kissing the brunette once more before wrapping both of her arms around Lena. They stayed there for a while, snuggling enjoying each other. A few more beats passed and Lena spoke up. "What about you?" She asked softly.

"I wanted tonight to be about you. You can get me back next time." Kara said with a small laugh. 

" M'Kay" Lena yawned. 

"Plus I think you can't move much right now." Kara said with a smug smile and voice.

"I don't need to move much if you sit on my face, darling." Lena spoke confidently. 

Kara gaped. All the blood in her body was headed south at the mental image. 

"Next time." Kara wheezed. 

Lena hummed happily. "I'll hold you to it." 

Ten minutes past and Kara regretfully pulled down Lena's shirt and bra, and buttoned Lena's pants. Kara sighed, "Come on, go get cleaned up and I'll take you home. The paparazzi will have a field day with you if they don't see you come back home. And I don't want to cause any bad press for you." Lena grunted, sluggishly getting off the couch to stand on shaky legs. Kara gave Lena an amused smile, to which the brunette responded to with a pointed look. "This will be you next time darling, don't even think about making a joke." 

"Why, Miss Luthor, I would never!" Kara responded. 

"Yeah yeah," Lena huffed as she shakily walked over to Kara's bathroom. 

The pair lazily made their way to Lena's penthouse, stealing kisses and small touches the entire time they were leaving Kara's apartment. When they finally arrived at Lena's building they were once again greeted by a sea of flashing lights. Hand in hand the pair walked past the photographers, and into the lobby, holding each other tightly the entire way up to Lena's penthouse in Lena's private elevator. When they eventually reached Lena's front door, the pair had a hard time separating. Foreheads pressed together, and arms wrapped each other the pair of women stood their, unwilling to let the other go. Lena broke the silence. 

"I don't want you to go. " she said softly.

"I don't want to go either. " Kara said just as softly. 

Lena hesitated slightly, but lifted her head away from the blonde's. 

"Stay," Lena said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Stay with me tonight. We'll just sleep I promise, I just...I just want you to hold me." 

Kara lifted her head, reaching out for the brunettes face with her hand, she brought Lena in for a sweet kiss, and gazed lovingly into green eyes.

"Of course. I want nothing more than to hold you all night." Kara said sweetly.

"Always?" Lena said softly voice and eyes full of emotion.

"Always."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO....UHHH...well...thoughts? and uhh was it good tho? like be honest. like i think its good cause i wrote it, so im bias, but like you all gotta tell me...uhhh...was it good for you too?(omg im laughing at my own joke)
> 
> OH! and the song is Jello by prettymuch blame my spotify for that addition


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i could attach a sound clip to this part you would hear me sing "i wrote this instead of sleeping i wrote this instead of sleeping iii wwrrootttee thhiisss insstteeaadd offfff sllleeepppiinngggggggggg"
> 
> heres 4075 words of "whoop there it is"
> 
> also ask and ye shall receive ;D ;D ;D

When Lena woke up the next morning, she was absolutely surrounded by Kara. They fell asleep that night with Kara pressed up against Lena's back, arms protectively around her, legs tangled with Lena's. They fit together like a puzzle piece. Perfectly. Lena couldn't be happier, and if she was being honest it scared her a little. She had never been this happy before. She didn't know this type of emotion existed outside of erotic novels and romantic comedies that came out just in time for valentine's day. Was she supposed to be this happy? Was her heart supposed to ache when she went without the blondes company? Was she supposed to be as giggly and giddy as a schoolgirl when the blonde made cute and fluffy jokes with her? Was she supposed to want to hold the blonde all night and just enjoy having her in her arms, and not expect sex? Was she supposed to be excited about the idea of...more? Was this normal? 

Lena lay there, in the arms of the girl of steel, perfectly content to stay there all day, but terrified at what it meant. She failed her initial mission last night. She was going to ask the blonde to be her girlfriend next time she saw her. But last night, she didn't get much of a chance. Lena smiled at the memory, then winced slightly at the realization of how she asked for _more._

_"One more? Please? Inside me?"_

Lena mentally face palmed. '_Fucking greedy' _

"I can feel you thinking," a muffled voice said gruffly.

"Its nothing, go back to sleep." Lena replied softly .

Lena felt Kara shift and pull her closer. " Nope, that means it's something. Now you gotta tell me."

'_Shit shit shit shit! Quick, something tame!'_

"Just thinking about last night." Lena said softly. 

'_How the FUCK is that tame, Lena?!'_

Immediately Lena felt the blonde stiffen, and roll away from her. Lena missed the warmth.

"Oh.."

Lena thought the blonde sounded, panicked..? Lena rolled over quickly. Looking at the blonde. Kara's eyes were wide open, eyes staring holes into the ceiling. Her jaw was flexing, hands twisting sheets on either side of her hips. Lena quickly recovered. 

"Nono, darling. Not bad thoughts." Lena cooed. She reached her hand up to caress Kara's cheek, applying a little pressure to get the blonde to look at her. " I promise, I loved last night, it was perfect, you were perfect. I promise. " Lena gave Kara a small reassuring smile.

Kara worried her lip before responding "Then um, what were you thinking about? About last night?"

'_If that's what you can do with your fingers I'm dying to know what your tongue can do.'_

"I had a selfish question, but I don't need to know the answer." Lena responded smoothly.

"Selfish quest-Oh..I don't mind telling you." Kara looked relieved 

This peaked Lena's interest,"Oh?" 

"Yeah, the answer is never." Kara said easily.

"Never?" Lena repeated, brows furrowed. 

"Yeah, I mean there were a few girls in college, but those never went past a make out session."

Lena paused. That wasn't even the question she had in mind. She was just going to ask where Kara's confidence came from. Her hand stopped it's gentle pattern on Kara's cheek, processing Kara's information. The brunette suddenly sat up in bed. Staring down at the blonde next to her in awe.

"You've never been with a woman?" Lena asked slowly. 

"Never. Till, well, last night." Kara blushed looking up at the brunette with a smile on her face. 

"Have you been with--?" Lena got cut off.

"Yes, I've been with men. Two, also back in um...college. " Kara was blushing furiously now.

Lena's mind processed this information much faster than before. "Wait wait wait." Lena said in disbelief. "Did you just say in college? As in nothing after?"

Kara nodded sheepishly. 

Lena stared at Kara in disbelief.

"They weren't the greatest." Kara added laughing at the brunette's expression. "One guy ran out screaming that I was 'too tight', and the other had to get his nose reset after I broke it. Accidentally, of course. "

"He ran ou-wait how'd you break his nose?"

"Well," Kara started, going from looking at Lena's eyes, to the ceiling. "I was laying there, and uhh," Kara paused, blushing crimson. " and he was there, but like he wanted to, and-and I never had it happen before, so I was nervous, and I'm-I'm _sensitive,_ ...there," motioned to her lower region. "And I-I felt his breath...there, and jumped a little, then he was holding his nose screaming so that ended that."

"Kara."

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to tell me that a guy tried to go down on you, and you got a little excited and bumped him, and that resulted in him having a broken nose?" Lena deadpanned.

Kara threw her hands over her face before responding,"Yes."

"Kara." Lena giggled

"Hmm?" Kara hummed to embarrassed to speak.

"Are you also trying to tell me that you one, haven't had anyone go down on you before, two, haven't had sex since college, and three, the immature little fucker that was inside you ran away because when you came you squeezed his dick too hard?"

Kara promptly rolled over, and pulled a pillow over the back of her head, and groaned loudly. Lena winced,"I'm sorry darling, I'm not usually that brash, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Lena heard a muffled sigh,and Kara pushed the pillow off her head. Kara turned her head so it was no longer pressed into the mattress. "No, it's okay. I'm just embarrassed, cause the answers to all those questions are 'yes'". 

"Oh," Lena said quietly, looking away from Kara, fiddling with her fingers. Lena was hit was a strange emotion. She didn't quite know how to place it. She ran over their conversation in her head, trying to figure out what feeling she was having. Within half a second she had her answer. Lena was jealous. Not jealous of past lovers, no, what mattered now was that they were gone and she was there. No Lena was jealous about something else. 

"You have a question." Kara stated

Lena didn't answer. She simply sat there playing with the fabric of her sheets between her fingers.

"Ask."

"It's none of my business, Kara." Lena said quietly.

"Ask." Kara pleaded.

'_Luthor's aren't jealous. Luthor's aren't jealous. Luthor's aren't jealous. ' _Lena repeated her mantra.

"Lena?"

"I just-" Lena blurted out before clamping her jaw shut.

"Say it please or I'm going to think I did something wrong and freak out about it." Kara said softly, moving so that she also sat up with the brunette. 

"What's the difference?" Lena asked, eyes locking on Kara's. "Between then and now, what's the difference?" Kara gave Lena a puzzled look.

Lena sighed, head dropping, covering her face with her hands. "Don't make me say it, Kara."

'_Luthor's aren't jealous! Luthor's aren't jealous! Luthor's aren't jealous! '_

Lena felt strong arms pull her into a hug. When Lena didn't move, the arms pulled and pulled until Lena was in the blondes lap, similar to the previous night. Lena sighed, still not uncovering her face.

'_Only half Luthor God damn it.'_

"They could touch you," Lena mumbled. " what's the difference between then and now?"

Lena heard Kara take in a sharp breath. The brunette instantly had never wanted anything more than to not be having this conversation at the sound of Kara's inhale. Soft but firm hands tugged gently at the hands covering Lena's face. After her hands were taken away from her face, Lena felt the very same hands rub soothingly up and down her arms.

"Lena," Kara said firmly yet softly. " the difference between then and now is, I'm smarter now then I was back in college."

When the brunette didn't respond, Kara explained. " I was 19 years old and I thought knew my body better than what everyone told me. People, being Alex, Kal, and Eliza, kept telling me to be careful and to watch myself and I was getting angry. I thought how can anyone else besides me have a say in what I can and cannot do." Kara pressed a small kiss on Lena's neck, and continued. " I thought I was in control of my body. My strength. So I set out to do the one thing that would prove everyone wrong. I just wanted to be normal. To have people stop walking around on eggshells when they were near me. So I thought, do this one thing, and everyone will treat you normally. Not like an alien. A freak."

Lena threw her head up. Turning her whole body to face the blonde, somehow still managing to stay in the blondes lap. "You don't have to say any more. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kara. I should have never said anything." Lena pulled the blonde in for a fierce hug. Kara chuckled lightly, burrowing her head in Lena's neck. 

"It's okay. I made my peace with it. As you can tell my first encounter didn't go so well." Kara laughed lightly

"You don't have to continue for me, darling. You don't have to say anymore." Lena hugged the blonde harder.

"I want to tell you." Kara pulled back slightly kissing the brunette's forehead. " I know I don't have to,I want to." Lena looked that the blonde warily, but nodded. Kara started again "Anyway, I met a nice guy. Had a few dates, he came back with me to my dorm, and it was okay, not exactly fireworks but more like that candy that pops in your mouth." Kara laughed." And well, you know how that ended. I was mortified, he never spoke to me or even looked at me again. Me, being an idiot thought it was a mix of my virginity, and my powers. So a few years later I was 21, I had two classes left in senior year, went to a party that weekend with Alex to celebrate, even though Alex had already graduated by that point. And I met another guy, nice, funny. I thought what's the harm in just one night, I'd never see him again. But I was nervous. About well. Everything. So he thought he could help make me less nervous, and you know how that one ended too." Kara shrugged. "After that disaster, I finally got it through my thick skull that I'm not in control of my powers or my body. That I need still need to learn. So, even though I have been on dates in the past seven years, they never got far,I wouldn't let them. No one had the patience for me either. Till I met you. " Kara smiled brightly at the brunette. "You make me feel normal. Not like an alien, or a freak. You make me feel like me. Like Kara."

'_Oh I'm such a fucking asshole.'_

I mix of guilt, concern, and happiness washed over Lena's face. Guilt because she just had to ask. Way to make the girl you are dating relive tragic memories, and all for the sole purpose of being jealous you don't get to touch your superhero almost girlfriend. Concern for the way Kara thought of herself. The titles she gave herself were harsh enough that they made Lena wince, and all she wanted to do was slap those labels out of Kara consciousness. Happiness that the blonde could be real with her, could be herself and not worry. That the blonde trusted her. Which brought Lena right back to guilt, because here she is thinking about the next level of the relationship, and Kara the perfect angel that she is trying her hardest to make sure she doesn't get hurt on accident from the steps that take their relationship to the next level. In short Lena felt awful. Happy. But awful.

Lena grabbed the blondes shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. " I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry for being jealous, when I had no reason to be. I'm sorry I made you relive those moments, and I promise to never put you in a situation like that again. You deserve more than a jealous girlfriend who selfishly thinks about why she can't touch you. I've been pushing, you said slow, and ever since we kissed we haven't been doing so, I'll be better. I promise, I'll be a fucking saint a swear. We'll go at your pace, while last night was perfect in so many ways, I don't want you to feel pressured to do things just for me. I'm happy with kisses, I'm happy with you. I'm happy with just y-mmff." 

Lena's ramble was cut off by soft lips. Soft and torturously slow kisses. Kara's hands pulled Lena in closer, so that Lena was partly straddling Kara's hips. "You make me happy too." Kara mumbled into Lena's lips. Lena sighed happily, her lips sliding over Kara's. Kara sucked on Lena's bottom lip gently and continued to whisper to the brunette. "I wanted to touch you." Kiss. " I love touching you." Kiss. "We have been going slow." Kiss. "You aren't pressuring me." Kiss. Kara pulled back further, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Lena the reason I did what I did last night was to show you I want you. In every way." Lena's heart started to race. 

"I originally didn't plan on blowing out my powers, but after dinner, I wanted to show you that I want you too. I wanted to give you a little taste, so to speak, of what's to come when I get enough confidence and control over myself. Last night was just as much about you as it was me. I wanted to show you, that you are wanted." Kara said softly, hands running up and down Lena's back. 

"I want you too, Kara, so much. But I can wait for you. We don't need to do anything you aren't ready for. Just because you solar flared doesn't mean we have to do anything. I'm happy with just you." Lena leaned in slowly, pressing a small kiss to the blondes lips. A comfortable silence fell over the room. Both women content in just holding each other. Kara broke the silence. 

" So….girlfriend huh?" Kara smiled, looking into Lena's shocked eyes.

"I was going- what I meant to say- " fumbled over her own words.

"Lena?" Kara asked softly.

"Yes?" Lena's heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kara flashed Lena her favorite sunshine filled smile.

"_Yes._ More than anything, _yes." _ Lena couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of her mouth even if she tried. The blonde was smiling brighter now, and Lena didn't even think that was possible. Kara pulled her fully into her lap, and started sprinkling kisses all over Lena's face and neck. They both were giggling by the time Kara pulled away sometime later. 

"I have a girlfriend. " the blonde said happily, resting her head against Lena's. 

" I have a girlfriend too." Lena giggled, smile plastered on her face.

Lena gently pressed forward, kissing the blonde softly. She parted her lips slowly, capturing Kara's bottom lip between her own, and sucking on it slightly. Kara responded eagerly, parting her own lips a bit more before licking Lena's bottom lip. Lena gasped and Kara took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Lena's mouth, softly flicking her tongue against Lena's. Lena felt herself being pulled down, and before she realized it, Kara had lowered them both from their sitting position on the bed to Lena laying on top of her. Kara's hands were just starting to roam Lena's back when the brunette pulled back with a gasp.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Kara. I didn't mean to take things here." Lena said panting slightly.

"Lena," Kara whispered. " I want you to touch me." 

If there was a car in Lena's mind it would have crashed and flipped five times as it fell down a mountain side. "Kara, we don't have to do any--"

"I want to" Kara cut off. "I want you to touch me, I want you to give me a little taste of what's to come, too. Give me more motivation to get my powers under control." 

Lena was staring down at the blonde, speechless. 

"That is, if you still want to?" 

"I want! I still want to!" Lena blurted. '_What kind of a so called genius are you? Fucking sap._'

Lena quickly recovered. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this. I'm happy with how things are with us." Lena said softly.

" I'm sure." Kara snaked her arms around Lena's neck pulling her down to waiting lips. "I want this. I want you." Kara pressed her lips against Lena's softly. "Touch me? Please?" Kara asked into the kiss.

"Yes." Lena whispered into Kara's lips. "Yes."

Lena slowly moved her lips away from Kara's. Kissing down the column of her neck. A wicked idea came to fruition in Lena's mind. 

'_Time for revenge.'_

Lena started to kiss every square inch of Kara's neck. After every 5th or so kiss Lena would suck, hard, into the tanned skin. Kara was giving Lena soft whimpers and sighs, and Lena wanted to hear more. Lena latched on to the under side of Kara's jaw, sucking at the skin till Kara gasped. The brunette released the skin from her lips and quickly glanced at the mark she made. Lena grinned, if things worked like Lena hoped they did, Kara would have quite the hickey. The brunette quickly repeated the process in a slow and torturous slightly diagonal line. When Lena reached Kara's shirt she leaned back slightly. 

"Can I take this off? Lena murmured.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want." Kara replied breathily.

Lena smirked, sitting up and sliding her hands up Kara's shirt and slipping it off the blonde. Lena nearly swallowed her tongue at the sight of a topless blonde. When they had changed into pajamas last night, Lena never processed that this, Goddess, is what was laying next to her. Tan skin, smaller breasts than her own, but still amazing. Dusty pink nipples and abs so toned Lena wanted to grind on them till she couldn't hold herself upright. Lena swallowed thickly, and leaned down again, this was about Kara, and she intended to make her feel just as wanted as Kara made her feel.

Lena restarted at the base of Kara's neck. Kissing and occasionally sucking giant hickeys into the blondes collar bone. When the brunette's reached the top of one of Kara's breasts, the blonde started to whine. Lena chanced a glance upwards just in time to see Kara stare at her for a moment and then drop her head back on the pillow. Lena grinned sinfully, if Kara wanted to watch, then Lena will give her something to watch.

Lena's lips attached to one of Kara's nipples. Lena relished in the started gasp above her. Lena felt Kara's hand reach up and slide into raven colored locks. The action only caused Lena to double her efforts. She was sucking now, licking, kissing, biting one of Kara's nipples, while one of Lena's free hands pinched and rolled and pulled softly at the other perfect nipple. After the painfully hard nipple under her tongue was red and aching, Lena switched over to give the other the same treatment. Kara was mewling softly above Lena. Sounds Lena had never heard, and she wanted,_more_.

Lena slid down to perfectly sculpted abs, licking and nibbling all over Kara's abdomen. Kara's fingers, still nestled in Lena's hair, began to twist and curl at the sensation of Lena's tongue and lips across her stomach. Kara's mewls turned into soft groans and moans. But that wouldn't do for Lena. The brunette sat up again gazing down at a panting, furiously blushing blonde. 

"Hmmm." Lena hummed looking up at the blonde.

"What?" Kara asked her voice raspy, thick with desire. 

"You do blush in 'other situations ' too." Lena smiled.

"_Lena!" _Kara whined, laughing slightly. 

Lena bit her lip, green eyes locking onto blue."Can I take this off?" Lena repeated her earlier question, except this time it was in regards to Kara's sleep shorts. Kara nodded eagerly, helping the brunette pull her shorts off. Lena held her breath. Only one scrap of fabric was between Lena and Kara's heated core. Lena glanced up again arching her brow in question. Kara nodded again, helping the brunette once more. 

Lena was in awe, she had a Goddess naked, in her bed, wet and waiting, and the Goddess happened to be her girlfriend. Lena mentally slapped herself, refocusing in her task. Lena leaned back down, lips once again making contact with Kara's lower abdomen. The brunette made her way down to Kara's hip bone, nipping it softly. Kara answered her bite with a gasp, and Lena knew she had to ask one more time.

"Are you sure, darling?" 

"Rao, yes. I'm sure baby." Kara panted.

Lena blushed at the pet name, they had only ever used it during pleasure filled moments like these, and Lena felt a shock of joy and want from the nickname. 

"Can I taste you?" Lena asked softly, lips slowly going down, down, down from Kara's hips to the top of neatly trimmed curls.

"_Please, Lena, please." _Kara begged needfully.

Lena had all the green lights she needed, and slowly parted Kara's thighs, revealing absolutely soaked Kara. "You're so wet." Lena husked, settling herself between Kara's slightly shaking thighs. "Is this all for me?" Lena asked is faux innocence. 

"Just you." Kara whined. "Just for you."

Lena grinned and licked a hot wet stripe up Kara's slit. Kara moaned. A full bodied moan. Lena was officially in heaven. Lena repeated her action, humming the taste of the blonde, musky, slightly salty, slightly sweet, and all Kara." You taste good." Lena mumbled into Kara's folds, the only response she got from the blonde was a high pitched whine. 

Lena once again refocused. The brunette started to make her way up from Kara slit to the little swollen bundle of nerves. Lena moved forward and licked softly over it. Kara's hands flew to Lena's head, her fingers tangling in Lena's hair. Lena pressed a soft kiss to the swollen bundle before flicking her tongue quickly. Kara was moaning loudly, gasps of 'yes!' and 'so good!' spilling out of her mouth. Lena noticed the blondes eyes were locked on her, and Lena zeroed in on blue eyes. The brunette kissed Kara again, and sucked the swollen of nerves into to her mouth softly. Kara's eyes fluttered, but remained open staring at her girlfriend. Lena sucked harder, flicking her tongue over the nub, Kara's hips bucked, and her grip in Lena's head became harder, but her eyes never left Lena's. Obscenely wet sucking sounds, loud moans, and high pitched whines filled the room, and Lena preened the sounds. Lena doubled her efforts again, sucking Kara harshly into her mouth. 

"Lena!" Kara gasped head falling back slightly. "_Fuck_, Lena please!

Lena took that as her shot. And rapidly began sucking and flicking her tongue. Lena's tongue was lashing at Kara when she noticed the blonde was panting heavily, legs shaking, eyes barely able to keep open. Lena sucked the swollen nub into her mouth hard, teeth lightly scraping…

Kara came with a sinfully loud moan. /Kara's eyes slammed shut, and her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. Wetness gushed at Lena's chin, thighs shaking beside her head. Lena had never seen something so breathtaking. Lena coaxed Kara down from her high, licking and kissing softly over Kara's soaking center. With a gasp, Kara pushed Lena's head away weakly.

"Se-sensitive." Kara mumbled lazily. 

Lena smirked, crawling up the blonde slowly. Lena wiped the bottom of her chin quickly before laying on top of the blonde. What Lena didn't expect was to be pulled into tongue heavy kiss. Lena moaned once she realized what Kara was doing. The blonde was _tasting herself _on Lena's tongue. Lena had never been more turned on in her life.

The pair parted, breathless and smiling. Lena then had another wicked thought. She gazed down at the blonde who was not curiously staring back at her.

"What is it?" Kara laughed lightly. 

Lena's smile grew into a devilish smirk. The blonde visibly gulped.

"Think you can do one more?"

Kara blushed furiously as she spoke, repeating Lena's own words back at the brunette. 

"_One more? Please? Inside me?"_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me i didnt fuck things up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess 4000 ish words is my new average? cause this is 3998 words? according to google docs? oh well. more for you all to read. :D
> 
> i introduced maggie into this one. i hope it sounds vaguely like her, if not....ii said i was trash so that should explains things.
> 
> enjoy!

"_One more? Please? Inside me?"_

Lena smirked, "Since you asked so nicely." The brunette shifted so that she was on her side, arm propped up underneath her. Lena looked down at the blonde. She was glowing, sun kissed skin and long flowing blonde hair. Neck and chest covered in hickeys that ranged from small ones that would most likely fade in an hour, to giant ones that she hoped would stay till her powers returned. Lena began to slowly caress her way down to Kara's still soaking center, but as she reached her hips, Kara's hand reached out for hers, stopping her journey. 

"Are you okay?" Lena asked concern prominent on her face.

"More than okay," Kara replied in a thick voice. "I was just wondering if I could see you too?"

Lena was floored by the question, but quickly reacted. Lena wasn't one to waste time to be naked in bed with a beautiful girl. Lena sat up and practically threw her shirt over her head. She almost threw her back into the mattress as pried her sleep shorts and soaked underwear off her lower half. Just as soon as the brunette was naked, she was topped the blonde. The pair sighed loudly at the sinful feeling of skin on skin. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thigh to thigh, Lena could die happy right now and be 1000% okay with it. But then the blonde started to suck on a pierced nipple, Lena had to fight not to give up and let the blonde take her. This was Kara's 'little taste' , also literally Lena's little taste but that was besides the point, this was supposed to be about Kara, not Lena. 

Lena gasped as she felt a warm wet tongue flick over the metal piercing, and couldn't help but moan and arch her back into Kara's touch. "Kara," Lena groaned. "This is your time, not mine."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is how I want to spend my time, all the time, right here, doing this." Kara mumbled against the stiff peak of Lena's nipple. Kara dived back down, softly biting and pulling, and Lena knew she was going be a goner if she let Kara continue. Lena snaked a hand down their bodies, with Lena's palm flat against Kara's center, she pushed a single finger through wet folds and slowly into the blonde. Lena got about two knuckles into before Kara had to stop the delicious sensations on Lena's breast. Lena pushed forward till her finger was as far as it could go, Kara laid there panting on Lena's chest, moaning. Lena took the opportunity to flip them back over to their previous positions, Kara on her back and Lena pressed up against the blonde in her side. Lena started to pump her finger in and out slowly and was met with soft moans and bucking hips. Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her in for a kiss. Kara kissed the brunette sloppily. Wet kisses and extra tongue, but the brunette didn't seem to mind. 

"Lena," Kara moaned into Lena's parted lips. "What about you?" 

"This is about you, darling. Worry about me later." Lena muttered quickly, attacking Kara's lips .

"I want-I want you to...to, wi-with me," Kara whimpered, breaking from their kiss, flopping her head back into the pillow. "Please? With me?" Kara asked whining softly, eyes begging Lena silently. 

'_Well when she fucking asks like that, God damn'_

Lena nodded, but before she could situate herself to grind on Kara's thigh, Kara's hand was already grazing her center, fingers spreading lips apart. Lena shuttered, bending her leg to give Kara better access. Two long fingers slipped inside Lena's core, and the brunette knew she wouldn't last long. Lena gasped at the feeling of the blonde inside her, momentarily forgetting about her own finger buried inside the blonde. Kara whined when Lena's rhythm faltered, her hips bucking to try and make up for the loss of sensation.

"Don't stop," Kara whined as she pressed her face into Lena's neck, gasping quietly. Lena rested her head on top of Kara's, breathing heavily at the feeling of filling and being filled. Lena restarted her slow thrusts into the blonde, and all Kara could do was moan, subconsciously matching Lena's rhythm inside the brunette. Lena pulled her finger out all the way, only to add another finger, and pushed slowly inside the blonde. Kara stilled, breath hitching, fingers inside the brunette faltering. Lena rolled her hips to recapture the blondes attention, but the blonde was too busy gasping at Lena's fingers filling her up so nicely, she couldn't focus. "_Fuck,"_ Kara gasped quietly. Lena smiled, getting the blonde to curse was quickly becoming her favorite thing. 

Lena's eyes started to roam, with her head still resting on Kara's, she shifted slightly to get a better look at their naked bodies. The brunette nearly swooned at the sight. Kara's hand between the brunette's legs, Lena's hand slowly thrusting between Kara's widely spread legs. She started to increase her thrusts into the blonde. Kara gave out a cross between a cry and a moan, lips attached to Lena's neck, hips rolled, her hand started back up between Lena's thighs. Lena had never been so desperate for an orgasm in her life.

"Kara," Lena said lazily. "Faster. I need... faster." The blonde complied, pumping her fingers faster inside the brunette. Lena groaned, eyes fluttering, but still watching. Lena subconsciously started to move faster within the blonde. Kara was moaning into the kisses she pressed into the brunette's neck. Kara was writhing under the brunette. Breath becoming faster. "Leenaa," Kara moaned. "M'close" 

"Not yet baby," Lena groaned, "I just need a little more," 

"Together," Kara whined pulling the brunette's neck closer to her lips with one arm. "Want to-_together,_ Leennaa..." Kara added a third finger inside the brunette. Lena slammed her eyes shut, the visual becoming too much. She went from being 75%, there to 99.999% in two strokes. Lena choked out a needy "_yesss!"_ Before thrusting into the blonde wildly. Her finger tips curling , brushing the spongy patch on Kara's front wall. Kara's hips lurched, Kara cried out loudly. "Lena, I don't-I can't wait" Kara gasped "I'mgoingtocome" she said quickly squirming under Lena's touch.

Before Lena could respond, Kara's hand pushed in just a little harder, thumb brushing just the right spot. Lena came with a shout, and by the feel of Kara around her fingers Lena guessed Kara did too. Both women were writhing, gasping and shuddering. Kara tried to pull Lena as close as possible with one arm trying not to jostle the fingers inside the brunette. Lena was on cloud nine. Mind covered in a hazy fog. Both women lay there, catching their breath, Kara quietly spoke into the room. "Well, I've never been more motivated before in my life."

Lena couldn't hold back the laugh or the full body convulsions that came with it. "That's good to hear, darling." Lena laughed. 

It was a few more moments before the brunette slowly pulled her fingers out of the blonde. Kara grunted at the loss. Lena shifted back slightly, bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean as Kara watched.

"Evil." Kara glared before repeated the same process as Lena.

"Minx." Lena growled back as she watched Kara suck on her fingers.

Lena started to move forward again mind set on tasting herself on Kara's tongue, when the blonde's stomach to roared in hunger. The brunette shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze before looking at the blonde was a perfectly arched brow. 

"I suppose I have to feed you now don't I." Lena asked, smiling.

"Yes chef." Kara answered, laughing at the brunette's eye roll.

"I'm not a professional chef, Kara." Lena started to get out of the bed. "I just took some classes,that's all."

Kara sat up watching the brunette stand on shaky legs. "Two, things. One, my taste buds beg to differ, you are a professional chef in my book. And two, I'm glad to see I can still make your legs all shaky, Miss Luthor." Kara said with a teasing grin. 

Lena spun around as fast as her quaking legs would let her. "Let's see you get up, Supergirl. If your legs aren't shaking when get up, you're just going to have to ignore your hunger while we go for round three." Lena stood there and motioned for the blonde to stand up.

Kara had never wished for steady legs so much in her life. She turned in all her naked glory to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her thighs were absolutely trembling. Lena was smiling smugly. "Too bad, I was hoping for round three." Lena teased.

Kara gave Lena a pointed look, then fully processed Lena's come back. "Hoping? "She asked with a questioning stare. Lena walked over to the blonde. Casually tracing a line from her hollow of her throat to her bellybutton. "Yes, darling. I have a few fantasies I would like to play out. " Lena purred.

"Fantasies?" Kara asked thickly starting down at Lena's body.

"Hmm yes. I have this particular one, that my mind drifts to whenever I take care of myself. Would you like to hear about it?" Lena's fingers lightly traced Kara's collar bone as she spoke.

"I, uh, yes." Kara answered quickly 

"It started out with me riding your face, if I'm being honest. " Lena said nonchalantly. Kara's face instantly bloomed with a deep red blush. "Then it turned to you riding my face." Lena smiled, enjoying the look of shock and arousal on Kara's face. "Then it was me on top if you with stra--actually," Lena pretended to ponder a thought pressing the finger that was just on Kara's collar bone to her lips. "Let's save that one for later. Best to have some mystery in the bedroom." 

Kara stood there, mouth gaping, red faced and eyes wide. Lena preened at the sight of Kara in her awe. She backed away slowly from the blonde and began to slowly pick up her clothes, making sure to give Kara the best angles. "Darling?" Lena asked not so innocently. "Are you still hungry?" Lena smirked as the blondes eyes got darker. "For breakfast?" Lena smiled innocently. 

Kara nodded once, hands clenching at her sides, slowing closing her jaw. "Good, I hope you like waffles." Lena said simply, flicking her hair off her shoulder and casually striding to the kitchen.

In the middle of breakfast Kara's phone chirped angrily from the counter top. Kara, too busy shoving her face full of waffles coated in syrup, didn't notice the sound. Lena still in shock about how much the Super ate, heard the noise. Lena slipped off the bar stool to the other side of the kitchen counter where Kara's phone was now vibrating. Lena quickly grabbed the phone noticing an unfamiliar name on the screen. Lena looked up at the blonde," You are getting a call from a 'Maggie'. Do you want me to answer for you?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded quickly, pointing to her mouth and making a 'can't talk, mouth full' gesture. Lena chuckled lightly before swiping the green button on the phone, and pressing the speaker to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. And light chuckle sounded through the speaker.

"_You don't sound like Kara."_

"That's correct, Kara is currently inhaling a waffle, is there anything I can help you with? Or would you like to wait for her?" Lena said with a light laugh.

"_Ohhhh she slept over at someone's hoousseeee! Hold on for a sec." _There was a small shuffling sound before Lena heard who she assumed was Maggie, shout. 

"_ALEX! YOUR SISTER TOTALLY GOT LAID LAST NIGHT."_

Lena snorted, holding back a laugh as she continued to listen. She heard a slightly louder voice yell in the background.

"_WHAT? Shut up! How do you know? Is that her? Give me the phone. "_ Lena recognized the other voice.

_"Alex, babe, she slept over at a girls house last night. She totally got laid. I didn't know she was seeing anyone though, did you?"_

Lena continued to listen pressing the phone closer to her ear. Kara gave her a concerned look and Lena mouthed 'oh hold' which seemed to suffice for the blonde as she happily dug into her 7th waffle.

"_Give me the phone Mags. Please." _ There was another shuffling sound and Alex's voice sounded into the microphone. 

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Alex. " Lena said coolly. 

"_Hey Lena," _there was a loud shout in the background "_LENA AS IN LENA LUTHOR?"_ A small slapping sound was heard over the speaker and Lena suppressed a laugh.

"Kara's eating right now, do you want to wait for her or I can help you with anything?"

"_Yeah actually, do you know where my bike is? Kara said she'd return it last night but I don't see it anywhere. "_

_"_ It's currently parked in front of building." Lena replied. 

"_In front of your building? " _Alex repeated_._

"_Kara totally got lai-ow!" _Maggie shouted.

"Yes, in front of my building. But the helmets are on my kitchen counter, I didn't want to leave them out all night."

"_Right, thanks for that. Um. If you could text this phone your address I'll pick up the keys and helmets really fast and get out of your hair, that would be great."_

"Of course, I'll send it right away."

"_Cool. Thanks Lena. See you soon."_

"See you soon." Lena echoed, as the line went dead. Lena tapped the screen, but the phone remained locked. Lena looked up at the blonde who was happily eating away. "Darling what's your passcode? I'm supposed to text your sister my address to come get her bike." Lena asked as she walked back over to the blonde.

"Potffhpickers." Kara said with her mouth partly full. Lena rolled her eyes but smiled . Because of course her girlfriend's password was 'pot stickers'. Lena quickly typed in the password and was pleasantly shocked to see Kara's home screen was a picture of them both. It was mostly Lena in the picture but it was Kara at the front of the picture, obviously taking the photo in 'selfie mode'. Kara was in the lower half of the screen, and she appeared to be laying down on her stomach, eyes wide and happy, lips pulled into her mouth but you could still tell she was smiling. Lena was in the remainder of the photo, sleeping soundly on Kara's back, snuggling into her shirt with her mouth slightly open and her hand clutching the material of Kara's shirt inside her hand. Lena's heart swelled once she realized Kara took a picture of Lena because she thought it was cute, and secondly she had the picture as her home screen. Lena glanced over at the blonde who still wasn't paying attention to anything other than her food, and quickly navigated to Kara's text messaging app.

Lena nearly stopped breathing when she saw her name in the app, the little red heart next to her name made her want to squeal with happiness. 

'_I'm not much better, she is saved as 'my sunshine ' in my phone '_ Lena thought.

Shaking her head and promising herself that she would have a conversation with the blonde later, she scrolled till her found Maggie's text thread and quickly typed in bet address and instructions for the private elevator, careful not to read any messages sent between the two. She exited out of the app, and look another look at Kara's home screen picture, smiling to herself. Lena clicked the side button shutting off the screen and placed the phone back on the counter. Lena walked over to a food focused Kara and placed a small kiss to her head, before telling her she'll be right back. Lena walked over to her bedroom searching for her bra, she couldn't go around letting everyone know about her piercings.

Ten minutes later a knock was heard on the front door. Lena walked over to answer it, leaving a still eating Kara at kitchen bar top. Lena opened the door to a Latin woman in a leather jacket standing alone at her front door. Lena put on a smile but before she could speak the Latin woman took a half step towards her and whispered quietly, "Dude, your neck." 

Lena stared back at the woman in front of her, puzzled. "I'm sorry?" She responded warily. 

The Latin woman quickly looked in the direction of the elevator before quickly whispering again "Dude your neck is _covered _in hi--" the woman stopped suddenly, stepping back to let Alex step up to the door.

"Hey Le--Jesus Christ. " Alex winced. 

All Lena could do was stare curiously at the pair of women in front of her. The woman Lena assumed was Maggie was holding back a laugh as Alex spoke. "Uh hey, Lena." Alex repeated. 

"What's going on right now?" Lena said foregoing her greeting to the redhead. 

"Just here to pick up my keys and helmets. " Alex said in a strained voice.

"Right…." Lena said warily, stepping aside to let the two women enter her penthouse. When Lena closed the door she heard a choked off laugh and a frustrated sigh. Lena quickly walked into the kitchen to see a laughing Maggie and a rather queasy looking Alex.

"You could have at least tried to hold back on the waffles, Kara. " Maggie laughed.

"Why? Lena knows." Kara shrugged, adding crumbled up bacon to her 9th syrup covered waffle.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alex hissed.

"Its okay, she figured it out on her own. My girlfriend is a literal genius after all. " Kara beamed proudly at the brunette who was walking back towards the blonde.

"Oh you mean about Supergirl? Yes, well it took me longer than I'd like to admit, but yes I know." Lena smiled.

"Kara was supposed to tell me that she was going to tell you, Lena. I gotta make you sign some paperwork. It's just protocol, nothing to worry about." Alex said firmly.

"No problem, contact my assistant Jess and we can work something out." Lena replied.

"Cool. So, Kara," Alex said as looked over at the blonde, trying and failing to hide her wince. "My keys, please, I got to run some errands this morning and I want to get it done before Saturday afternoon nightmare traffic starts." 

"Right they are in my pants, be right back." Kara said quickly while sliding off the bar stool and fast walking to Lena's bedroom. Lena glanced over at a still half laughing Latina, and a frustrated and queasy looking older Danvers. Lena's earlier question floated through her mind but she chose to ignore it. 

"Oh Alex, your helmet's are over there." Lena pointed to the far side of her kitchen counter. 

"Oh yeah, thanks for bringing them inside." Alex spoke quickly walking over to her helmets. Maggie took this opportunity to silently gesture at the brunette,catching her attention. Lena's eyes locked on to Maggie who started to make the ' don't speak ' gesture over her lips and pointed to Lena. The brunette furrowed her brows but nodded staring at the Latina. Maggie quickly glanced over at Alex who had her back turned, messing with the straps and buttons on the two helmets. Maggie locked eyes with Lena, and started to gesture wildly at her own neck, running her hand over her entire throat then pointing at Lena and mouthing 'YOU' . Lena nodded and brought her hand up to her neck. Maggie made the same gesture and then pointed down the hallway and mouthed 'KARA'. Lena nodded again, wondering what was happening. Maggie made another gesture with both over her hands sliding them all over her own neck, when Lena didn't nod Maggie quickly glanced over at a still busy Alex before looking back at the brunette and mouthing the words _'COVERED. IN. HICKEYS.'_. 

Lena's eyes widened. Her neck, and Kara's too, were apparently covered in hickeys from this morning. Lena had completely forgot. She looked at the other woman, nodding again. Maggie smiled and nodded back, just as Alex walked back to the counter in front of Lena.

"Did it work like it was supposed to?" Alex asked eyes still fixed on the helmet in her hand. 

"I'm sorry?" Lena choked.

"The helmets. The bluetooth audio between the helmet's. Did it work like it was supposed to?" Alex explained, still not looking up from the side panel buttons on the helmet.

"Y-yes, it worked. Quite convenient I must say. " Of course Alex was talking about helmets, of course.

Just then Kara came back into the room, keys dangling in her hand. "Here ya go, Alex. Sorry I didn't return it last night. I got, uh, caug- uh bus- uh just sorry, I forgot." Kara finished lamely handing her sister they keys. 

"Forgot, right." Alex echoed, staring at the blonde and grabbing her keys and helmets. "Anyways we'll get out of your hair, thanks again for taking up the helmets Lena. " Alex all but pushed Maggie out the door. Kara followed the pair out, closing the door behind them.

"Were they being weird?" Kara asked as she reappeared in the kitchen. 

"Kara, you sister and her girlfriend just saw both of us, freshly woken up, in pajamas, and our necks covered in each others hickeys." Lena deadpanned. 

Kara shook her head,"Lena I can't get oh, oh my rao…" realization washed across her face, Kara's eyes darted down to Lena's marked up neck. Kara made a beeline for the nearest mirror, Lena's guest bathroom. Lena's eyes followed the blonde down the hall, until she disappeared behind the wall. Lena heard a dramatic gasp and the blonde practically flew out of the bathroom back towards Lena. 

"Lena! They totally saw!" Kara whined. Lena's eyes darted to Kara's neck. At least five dark purple bruises were laid out diagonally across Kara's entire neck, dipping below the collar of her shirt. Smaller and lighter purple bruises were sprinkled all over the remaining skin. When Lena examined Kara's hickeys closer she could see some if the darker purple marks had faint teeth shaped shadows on them. The brunette blushed.

"Well that's one way to tell your sister you got laid." Lena laughed 

"Lena!" Kara half whined half laughed.

"I'm sorry darling, but you saw your neck and I'm going to guess mine doesn't look much better, and you do have a bit of 'sex hair' going on." Lena reasoned while laughing.

Kara smirked walking closer to the brunette, brushing her hair over her shoulder to get a better look at her throat. Kara's hand started to gently trace the back of Lena's neck, gazing down at the marks she made. "No your neck really doesn't look much better either." Kara chuckled. 

"Have fun with that conversation later, darling." Lena giggled. 

"Oh I won't, trust me." Kara laughed pressing a small kiss to the brunette's lips. 

Lena smiled happily at the blonde, when a sudden idea crossed her mind. Lena bit her bottom lip softly , and stood up from the bar stool, brushing up against the blonde as she stood. "Are you still hungry?" Lena asked softly gazing into blue eyes.

Kara's eyes were suddenly darker than their usual sky blue color. "For food? No." Kara replied lowly. 

Lena hummed, stepping around the blonde and slowly began walking backwards down the hallway leading to her bedroom. Kara turned following Lena with her eyes. 

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Lena said softly, smile spreading across her face, still walking backwards. "If you'd like to join me…" she said in a seductive voice as she slowly and sensually pulled off her pajama shirt dropping it to the floor. 

Kara nodded violently, half running to to brunette. Kara scooped up the giggling brunette by the hips and felt Lena wrap her legs around her waist. The blonde confidently walked them over to Lena's bedroom, giggling the whole way to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always your comments give me life and motivation to continue writing so please spam my inbox, and no im not kidding fill that fucker up please. here in the next couple chapters or so there is going to be angst, but light angst, and im sure you all know the reason why.it wont last long so dont worry. i hate having to wait multiple chapters for angst to be resolved. i just want my gay and bi bb's to love each other!  
i dont know how long im going to make this fic but it wont end for a while that much i know. i already have ideas for new fics too so, that should make everyone happy. also i might go start posting every other day, more sleep for me(since i stay up writing cause im too into it) and longer better chapters for you. as always
> 
> Thoughts? please tell me what i can improve.
> 
> Love,  
L


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it fluffy in here? or is it just me?

Kara sat there naked, save for a loosely tied deep red tie around her neck, on the soft leather armchair in Lena's living room. It was day two of her solar flare, they had been taking full advantage of that fact since Saturday morning, and it was Sunday afternoon by the looks of it outside. They were having a sex marathon, to put it simply. Ever since round three and four in the shower, they couldn't get enough of each other. Kara glanced around at Lena's once immaculate living room and kitchen and smiled. Round six, seven and eight, were on the couch. Round nine and ten were on the kitchen floor. She chuckled at that memory, they had removed themselves from the couch, shakily putting on their clothes back on. Kara stated that she was going to clean the dishes from breakfast, Lena said she'd help. They got halfway finished before playful flirting and water splashing turned into a wet t-shirt contest and devouring each other on the kitchen floor. Kara's knees felt bruised, and Lena's neck, chest and breasts, sported new hickeys, but it was worth it. Kara hummed at the conversation they had yesterday after they had caught their breath.

  
  


"_Kara, I want to tell you something." Lena said voice still raspy from her screams not ten minutes prior, her head laying on Kara's chest._

_"If this is when you tell me you've been faking your orgasms, I'm just going to fling myself into the sun as soon as my powers come back." Kara laughed. _

_Lena laughed. "No, darling. I don't fake orgasms. Life is too short to deny oneself of pleasure. I make it very well known if I don't come."_

_Kara smiled "Noted. What did you want to tell me?"_

_"I wanted to tell you that I saw your home screen earlier. On your phone. When I was texting Maggie for you." Lena said quietly. _

_"Are you mad?" Kara asked quickly, holding the brunette closer._

_"What? No. I'm not mad. I think it's incredibly cute. I just want to know when you took that photo." Lena pressed a small kiss over Kara's heart, and the blonde instantly felt better._

_"Oh, it was before we both woke up that one night. When you figured out my identity. " Kara smiled at the memory. "I heard my phone buzz. And I grabbed it, but I couldn't roll over so I brought up my camera and saw you, and had to take a picture." _

_"You're so fucking cute it hurts my soul."_

_"Actually you've promoted me from cute, I think it's 'sexy as hell' according to what you said in the shower." Kara laughed. _

_Lena snorted. "You're forgetting what I said on the couch. You've been promoted to 'sex on legs ', remember?"_

_"I was distracted at the time, but yeah I remember." Kara giggled. " I'm surprised you didn't see my lock screen." _

_Lena lifted her head off Kara's chest, she lifted her brow questioningly looking into the blonde's eyes. "What's your lock screen?"_

_"You." Kara smiled._

_"Really? I didn't see it, you had a bunch of notifications boxes on your screen and they were really opaque. " Lena looked at the blonde is disbelief. _

_"Yeah, took it at lunch a few weeks ago. Here let me go get my phone," Kara started to get up but was pressed back down the brunette. _

_"Nonoo, stay here, describe it to me." Lena cooed._

_Kara smirked at the needy brunette settled back down onto the floor."Well you didn't know I was taking the picture. But it's you smiling and looking at your phone. "_

_"Why was I smiling?"_

_"I sent you a text right before I took the picture. " Kara laughed. "It was when I sent you--" _

_"Oh yeah! The 'you're cute when you smile' text you sent me when I was sitting right next to you." Lena started to giggle. "And I thought I was the sap."_

_"I can be sappy enough for both of us." Kara laughed. _

_" Why did you want to take a picture of me though?" Lena asked quietly. _

_"Cause I wanted to." Kara stated simply. "I wanted to look at you when I couldn't so I took a picture. That and you are absolutely gorgeous, so like it's my duty to take pictures of you." _

_"Oh I went from 'pretty girl ' to 'gorgeous '? Now that's a promotion." Lena giggled _

_"ACTUALLY," Kara loudly corrected making the brunette laugh." You are still at 'literal Goddess ' so,"_

_"How am I the 'Goddess' when you are the one with God-like powers? That and you actually look like one."_

_"Yeah no, I'm what people picture when they think of Gods and Goddesses. But they have proof that you look like a an actual Goddess. " Kara laughed poking the brunette in the ribs gently. _

_"Oh is that right? Where is your proof, Miss Danvers?" Lena retorted. _

_"All those greek statues are my proof. Have you seen them? They. Are. Breathtaking. The thighs of the statues look like yours, their curves, their arms and boobs and shoulders, and rao their necks and jawlines ugh, they look exactly like yours. Breathtaking. " Kara explained. _

_Lena took a moment before responding ," So you're saying they knew what Gods and Goddesses looked like then?" Lena said in a small voice._

_"Yeah," Kara replied boldly. " or else they wouldn't have carved their likenesses into stone, keep up Lena. " _

_"You're right." Lena replied coolly._

_"About you being a Goddess? You bet I am. Glad you could see the truth."_

_"No, you're right about the other thing..."_

_"About what?" Kara asked sighing slightly. _

_The brunette laughed, "You're sappy enough for the both of us."_

Kara smiled. The brunette sleeping on top of her shifted. Kara wrapped her tired limbs around Lena's waist and back. Of course the brunette had fallen asleep during their moment of rest after what was probably round 45 at this point. Lena stated she had two new fantasies that she thought of when they were recovering from their tryst in the hallway. Kara nearly choked when she found out what they were. Lena wanted Kara in nothing but a tie, sitting in the very same chair she was currently sitting in. Lena wanted the blondes hands in her raven locks, and to be settled between sun kissed thighs, while Kara repeated her words of praise and filth from their date on Friday. Kara agreed so fast it made her own head spin. Lena's second fantasy was to ride Kara's fingers in the same chair the blonde was in. The tie at that point was just a bonus.

Kara had never been so happy. Woman of her dreams in her arms, sore in the most delicious ways, Kara never thought she would get the chance of something like this. Kara thought she was doomed to feel a deep yearning feeling for everything she wanted and could never have. Lena was to blame for Kara's happiness. For her feeling of safety. For her feeling of being wanted, craved even. Lena was to blame for a new emotion bubbling up in Kara heart. 

Kara was dreading her powers coming back. To be so close and yet so far from Lena's touch. Not just sex, but, everything. Kara was scared if she bit too hard, if she pressed to roughly, moved to suddenly, kissed to harshly, hugged too tightly, even an act as simple as hand holding. Kara was scared. All it took was one mishap and Lena would be hurt. Kara could grab Lena's wrist and break it on accident. Kara held the brunette harder at the thought. No one would hurt her Lena. Not even herself.

Kara couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She needed to tell Lena the truth. She needed to know that Kara was an idiot for a month and a half and thought they were just friends that entire time up to that kiss. That blissfully life changing kiss. Kara kept telling herself to tell Lena. Every time she saw the brunette smiling, the thought was banished from her mind. After every time the two parted, she would mentally berate herself into _knowing _she was going to tell Lena the next time she saw her. But every time she did, she never said anything. She took Alex's advice a little too close to the heart.

Kara absolutely enjoyed Lena. Every bit of her. From her shy smiles to her cackling laugh she let out when she was being competitive. From her jet black hair to her ruddy red painted toes. From her CEO voice to her moans of pleasure. Kara enjoyed it all. But once Lena knew, she was sure she wouldn't get to enjoy it anymore. She was sure Lena would be so far away, not even her superhearing could hear her. Kara knew this, in a sense. When they first kissed she was scared of missing out on actually being with Lena. But now that she actually was with Lena, she was scared of losing her. It might not seem like much to some. It might not even be a deal breaker for some. But nonetheless Kara was worried. How do you go about telling your best friend turned girlfriend, that you have deep feelings for, that for the beginning of your relationship you thought that they thought of you as just a friend. So rather than rock the boat and share your feelings, you just continue to be their friend. Because any time spent with them at all is a blessing, romantic or not.

Kara sighed, gently caressing her fingertips over the smooth skin if Lena's back. She wanted to stay in this bubble of happiness and sex. Not have to worry about her secret from the brunette. Just stay happy. And safe. And far from anything resembling a problem in any way shape or form.

Lena shifted slightly, lifting her head off Kara's shoulder slowly, blinking away the few minutes of sleep she gathered. The brunette gazed down at the blonde lovingly. "I love..waking up to you." Lena eyes shone briefly with panic but Kara dismissed it. 

"I love waking up to you too." Kara smiled softly, blue eyes locking onto green.

"How long was I out?" Lena yawned.

"About five or so minutes." Kara leaned up to press a kiss to Lena's throat, and settled back into the chair.

"Do you have work tomorrow? " 

"No, whenever I blow out my powers I put in for some PTO. Just to make sure I don't accidentally tear a door off its hinges when I get my powers back in the middle of the day." Kara shrugged. 

"Forgive me if I'm wrong darling, but it sounded like that door example might not be an example." Lena teased, tracing her fingertips along Kara's jaw. 

"Oh no, it totally happened alright. But not at work thank Rao. It happened when I was walking into Alex's apartment. I went there to complain about not having my powers, then I ripped the door off." Kara explained while laughing.

Lena smiled widely, laughing along with her girlfriend. The two gazed at one another. Smiles on their faces, hearts happy and light. Lena pushed forward to give Kara a chaste but sweet kiss on the lips. "Would my girlfriend like anything to eat?" Lena asked as she pulled away from Kara's lips.

"Yes. Please. " Kara nodded with wide eyes.

"Golden palace it is. But first, we shower, then find clothes."

Kara stood them both up off the chair quickly. The blonde then hoisted the brunette over her shoulder, and began walking to the shower with a purpose. Lena playfully shrieked as she was thrown over Kara's shoulder. "Kara! " Lena laughed loudly. " Kara, put me down!"

Kara answered the brunette by placing a swift smack to Lena's pornstar perfect ass cheek. " Goddesses don't walk anywhere. They have people carry them, you know this Lena. " Kara said smartly as Lena half shrieked at the smack to her ass. 

"Goddesses are carried with grace, not over a shoulder like a neanderthal!" Lena laughed.

Kara grunted, smacking Lena's ass again. Kara yelped and stopped dead in her tracks when she felt an answering smack on her own ass. 

"Oh, you've started a war, Miss Luthor. " Kara growled, quickly walking into Lena's bedroom.

"I play to win!" Lena squealed as she was unceremoniously thrown onto her bed. 

\---

It was day three of no powers. Kara had woken up to the brunette still on top of her from the last time they had sex. Kara had glanced at the clock sometime during, and saw that is was half past four in the morning. They hadn't been able to keep from devouring each other since the ass smacking war that Sunday afternoon(in reality they hadn't been able to stop since Saturday morning, but Saturday was about finally touching each other. Sunday was about _being_ with each other). What was a playful moment of giggles and smiles, turned into Lena moaning as she was on all fours, ass proudly on display, with one of Kara's hands pumping three fingers into the brunette and the other leaving burning red hand prints all over Lena's ass cheeks and the back of her thighs. From there they slowly showered again, Kara coming in Lena's mouth again and again, and they finally managed to order some food well after the sun had set. After dinner, Lena has teased Kara endlessly. Saying that the build up would make her release to much sweeter in the end. Lena wouldn't allow Kara to be pulled into orgasmic bliss for a whole hour before she couldn't take it anymore and begged Lena to make her come. Kara then repaid Lena with the same treatment, only Kara dragged Lena back and forth from the brink of bliss so many times Lena was a frazzled heap of nerve endings by the time Kara was finished. And Kara wasn't finished for two and a half hours. They woke up every hour or so, bringing each other to a slow, but passionate release, before passing out again. 

To say Kara was sore was an understatement. She imagined Lena was too. Today, they needed to rest. Kara glanced up at the clock on the nightstand. 9:45am. At least they got some sleep, unlike the previous night, which they stayed up all night discovering each others bodies again and again. Kara continued to stare at the clock not comprehending the three letters next to the time. Kara jolted, fully awake. It was Monday morning Lena was beyond late.

"Lena, sweetheart. Wake up. You are late for work." Kara lightly shook the brunette on top of her.

Lena responded with a grumpy " Took day off." And burrowed her head further into Kara's neck.

"It's Monday morning Lena, are you telling me you took the day off?" Kara asked quietly. 

"Time with you. Taste of later. Day off. Shhhhh!" Lena grumbled. 

Kara lay there shocked. "You took the day off for me?" Lena grunted.

"You took the day off for me so we could spend time together?" Kara asked in disbelief. Lena grunted again.

Kara couldn't help but smile as she questioned Lena one last time. "You took the day off to show me my 'taste of later' so I can be motivated to control my powers better when they come back?"

Lena grunted again angrily. Placing a hand over Kara's mouth. "Care 'bout you. Shhhh! Recovering from sex party. "

Kara laughed hugging the brunette tightly. The more motivation the better. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little short. i already started on the next chapter so dont fret. the words are just flowing through me....
> 
> next chapter is the remainder of day three of no powers with a possible smut i havent decided yet. no angst yet my friends you are still safe for the time being.  
as always the more comments i get the more words i write and the more i need to please you all with another chapter. so more comments + me loving the attention = 4000 plus word updates every morning ...sadly not even joking at this point
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> Love,
> 
> L


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY I GOT HOME AFTER MY SHIFT AND ENDED UP STAYING UP FOR ABOUT 34 HOURS STRAIGHT .
> 
> It was a very stress filled work week and i got picked on relentlessly at work by my boss so i grabbed a friend and drove a ways and went to a hot spring to relax. and by the time i realized what time it was i was like fuck i have yet to finish my chapter and then today i had to catch up on some sleep and watch the new episode and just ugh. 
> 
> anyways fluffy chapter enjoy!

The next time Kara woke she was face first in Lena's neck. The brunette was playing with her hair with one hand and caressing the arm wrapped around her chest. After a beat Kara noticed that Lena was humming softly. A soft and light little tune, Kara couldn't hear her heartbeat, but she could feel it, her pulse pressed against her cheek. It was Lena's happy beat. The hand tracing random patterns on her arm stopped, and there was a small shuffling sound, and faint series of tapping could be heard. Kara had refused to open her eyes up till now. The blonde couldn't help but want to know what the woman beneath her was doing, and slightly cracked one eye open. Lena was texting. She was texting someone called 'Sam'. Before Kara could realize that what she was doing was an invasion of privacy, she read the last three messages on the screen.

_Sam: Soooooooo...how's kara? ;)_

_ Lol omg SAM…._

_ <3 :D_

Kara closed her eye. '_Bad Kara! Reading texts that aren't yours! '_

Kara heard another series of tapping and a small laugh, curiosity got the better of her, and opened her eye again. Lena was navigating to someone's text thread. Kara's heart lurched when she saw the name 'My Sunshine'. Lena tapped the thread, and Kara wanted nothing more to never know who 'My Sunshine' was. But she couldn't look away. Kara followed Lena's slowly typed text message. 'You've been promoted from 'sex on legs' to Literal Angel <3' 

'_WAIT WHAT AM I 'MY SUNSHINE?'_

Kara quickly read the last few texts, heart hammering. ' _I AAMMMMM!'_

Kara continued to watch Lena hover over the text , Lena quickly exited out of the app and scrolled to her camera app, not before Kara got to glance at Lena's home screen. Her family crest was staring back at her. Kara was desperately trying not to squeal with happiness, her mind was reeling. It wasn't a picture of them both, no, it was something more personal, something she shared with Kara, the ' House of El' symbol.Kara watched as Lena hesitated over the camera app before tapping it quickly. Kara slammed her wandering eye shut, and relaxed her face. Kara heard a few camera shutter sounds, a little giggle, and a few more tapping sounds before she heard Lena set the phone down and resume the random patterns on her arm.

Kara was running victory laps in her head. She was flying high into the sky doing corkscrews, and loop-de-loops, screaming at the top of her lungs with joy. She was dancing on the street decked out in her super suit executing a perfect moonwalk as people cheered in the background. Her mental victory party was causing her to smile wildly into Lena's neck.

"Good morning, darling." Lena whispered into Kara's hair. 

"How'd you know?" Kara said, voice raspy from sleep.

"I could feel you smiling. And even though you smile in your sleep, which is adorable by the way, you don't smile that hard unless you are awake." Lena chuckled. 

Kara hummed in reply. She couldn't help herself from pressing a kiss to the brunette's marked to hell and back neck. Kara rolls over groaning loudly. 

"What did you do to me? Even my feet are sore, how does that even happen?" Kara whines.

"Firstly, I did nothing to you that you didn't thoroughly enjoy," Lena said with a smug smile. " and secondly, what we had was a sex marathon and I'm very surprised to find someone who blows my stamina out of the water. "

Kara laughed looking over at the brunette, "This morning you called it a 'sex party'. " 

"Awake Lena can't be held accountable for sleeping Lena. Two different people." Lena grumbled, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. 

"Well does 'Awake Lena' want to take a shower with me before breakfast?" Kara giggled. 

"No she does not, but she will have a bath with you," Lena paused, looking at the blonde longingly "helps with the soreness, a long, hot soak in the tub."

Kara gulped thickly "Yeah sounds good."

Lena groaned loudly getting out of bed slowly, and shuffling to her bathroom. Kara wasn't far behind her, but Kara found herself unable to prop her body up, so she rolled and rolled till her eventually forced herself off the bed. When Kara got to the bathroom the large tub was slowly filling. Lena was sitting stark naked, on the edge of the tub, sifting through small vials in a basket near the faucet. 

"Scented oils?" Lena asks as she looked up at the blonde. 

"What do you normally use?" Kara asks as she props her tired body on the wall in front of Lena.

"Lavender is my go-to. But I want something, warm…" Lena said wistfully. 

"Do you have vanilla?"

Lena smiled and picked up a vial unscrewing the top, and poured a generous amount of oil in the water. Instantly the room smelled of warmth and vanilla. Lena sighed happily. "Good choice." 

Once the water was at the tubs halfway marker, Lena sunk into the steamy water with a moan. Kara watched quietly, gulping at the sounds of Lena's moan.

'_Rest day. Rest day. Rest day. Rest day.'_

Lena eyes found Kara, who was still leaning I against the wall. The brunette beckoned Kara closer with a sly look. It took everything Kara had to not run the short distance to her girlfriend. Kara sunk into the water groaning loudly. She relaxed back into the brunette, back pressed up against Lena's front, and her ass between Lena's perfect thighs. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's midsection and sighed happily. 

"This feels like heaven." Kars groaned, letting her head fall back onto Lena's shoulder. Lena hummed in affirmation, nuzzling into Kara's head. The pair sat there, letting the steaming water relax their sore bodies. The faucet started to slow, and eventually stopped spewing water all on its own and before Kara could ask how it shut off by itself, Lena was answering for her.

"Automatic shut off once it reaches a certain point." Lena said lazily. 

"What other cool things have you been hiding?" Kara asks with curiosity. 

"My shower has lights that change color so it makes you feel like you're taking in shower in a rainbow, my floor tiles are heated, my refrigerator has a touch screen, and there is a texting app on it, as well as an app that orders groceries when I'm running low on things, and if I say a certain command out loud in any room, the lights change according to the command." Lena rattled off nonchalantly.

"And why haven't we had a rainbow shower?" Kara asks jealously. 

"Because I was too busy eating you out to change the settings." Lena replies simply 

Kara's face burns at the memory of all their ...moments in the shower. They needed a shower to get help wash away the deliciously sinful things they just did in the shower. And that happened two days in a row. 

Kara clears her throat and Lena laughs at the sound, squeezing the blonde tighter for a moment. "Say a command thingy, please?

Lena pauses for a moment. Before saying a command loudly and clearly into the empty air of the bathroom "Turn on mood lights, bathroom and bedroom only.". The room lights shift, bright whites become dull orange and red, bathing the room in warmth. Some of the lights begin to flicker and Kara notices that they imitate a candles flame. The window in the bathroom has seemed to darken becoming opaque, making the room feel even cozier in its dark lighting. 

"This. Is. So. Freaking. Cool!" Kara smiles widely, looking around the room. "It does this for every room? How did your window get darker? How many settings are there? Did you come up with this or is this just something billionaires can get a hold of? " Kara's questions were coming in fast and Lena just laughed as she listened to the excited blonde.

"Yes every room if I want it to, a special treatment on the inside of the window that reacts to the types of lights I use, I can't remember all the settings but there is at least seven that I can recall off the top of my head, I made it yes, and I don't plan on selling my idea." Lena finishes laughing as she answers Kara's rapid fire questions.

"What are the settings?

"Migraine lights, it keeps the lights low, but not low that I can't see anything. Mood lights, obviously. Hungover lights, similar to migraine lights but there are little lights that outline doors and pathways so I don't have to lift my head." Lena hums lightly, thinking. "Regular lights of course, reading lights so my eyes don't tire too quickly, umm, storm lights which makes it look like it's stormy outside, complete with thunder and lightning sounds over the speakers and fake lightning with the lights. And...what else, oh! Sunshine lights, makes the feel like the sun is rising in each and every room." Lena finished smiling softly.

"Can you add settings? With specific light waves?" Kara asks nervously.

"Yes, very easily. Why?"

"Um well, I get my powers from the sun, you know that right?" Kara said quietly. The blonde felt Lena nod behind her and continued. "Well at the DEO, I have these sun lamps that are just concentrated sunlight, they make me feel a little like a battery when I use them. But turn them on, and I'm fully charged and ready to go." 

"And here I thought you sunbathed." Lena chuckled.

" I do that too, but the lamps take less time." Kara sighed.

"Kara," Lena said softly nudging the blonde slightly. "Did you want me to put in sun lamps for you?"

Kara was silent for a long while, chewing her lip, trying to form an answer. After a few more moments of silence, she finally spoke up, voice almost like a whisper,"The DEO is nice and the DEO sun lamps are nice but I kinda feel ...like a lab rat when I'm there under the lights. Like I'm being examined as an experiment." 

Lena hugged the blonde tightly, burying her head in Kara's neck. "Get Alex to send me the specifics and I'll start setting it up right away, darling. You can recharge on my silk sheets or the couch and relax." 

A small "thank you" was heard and it only made the brunette hug Kara tighter. 

They spent the day lounging. Soft smiles and gentle touches. They would occasionally let their gazes and hands wander, but nothing heated. This way their day of cuddles, caresses, kisses, rest and cooling down their sexual needs. Kara's powers would come back soon and Kara would struggle with how to be with Lena without hurting her on accident. Lena trusted her without a shadow of a doubt with and without powers, but Kara didn't. Something so precious should be handled with care. And that was what Kara was going to do. 

Around 4pm is when Kara started to wonder what was going on. Normally on the third day she started to feel more and more like herself as the day went on. But she still felt sore,(bath helped a lot though) she couldn't hear the city buzzing in the distance, and her freeze breath was just warm and wet air. It wasn't like she was hoping to get her powers back ASAP, because she liked being normal for once. But powerless Kara couldn't save the day if needed. Her solar flare timeline was getting longer and she was getting worried. Lena chalked it up to her technically still exerting herself for the last couple days. Kara thought it was because her mind didn't want her to get her powers back, not yet anyways. 

These past few days felt like a dream, and Kara already regretted her eventually waking up from it. Kara had gotten so close to Lena is was a little scary. The first day was about sex. And they got close that way. The second day was about _being_ with each other. Being present, being aware, being needed, being wanted, being _together. _ They hadn't talked about it of course, but they both could feel the difference in how they were together. Hot and passionate, rushed and rough occasionally. Verses, burning slowly, desire filled touches, longing gazes, and words of adoration. She felt so much closer to the brunette. On the second day they actually talked for more than a few minutes. Was it still a sex marathon? Oh yes, absolutely. But one filled with conversation, laughter and joy. 

Kara had never felt this type of closeness with another person. She had been close with other people, but not to this extent. She had never felt this desire to be with them in every way. Had never felt the need to make another person smile. Never felt the need to gaze into Lena's eyes, tell her how beautiful she is, how she's such a wonderful person, how she's helping the world and the people on it, how she deserves more than what she is given, how she is loved by their friends ...and by Kara. 

'_I'm in love with Lena '_

Kara stared at the brunette lounging peacefully on the couch, head in Kara lap, body wrapped up in a plush blanket, Kara's fingers playing with her hair. "Lena?"

"Darling?"

"You're beautiful." Kara said softly. 

Lena rolled over slightly to look into the blondes eyes. "You're beautiful too." She said smiling softly. 

The blondes heart was beating so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest, but she couldn't stop the words flowing from her lips."Lena, I wanna tell you something…"

"Whenever you are ready." The brunette said softly, eyes scanning the blondes face. 

"I um, well I think- I think I might- not might because I do, but think- well", Kara was frantically tripping over her words. 

"Hey, it's only me. You can talk to me, you don't have to be nervous." Lena cooed softly, taking her hand and cradling one soft of Kara's face.

Kara nuzzled the hand on her face, sighing softly. The blonde took a rather large gulp and tried again. "Lena I, I think I have, no I know that I do. " Kara paused, taking a deep breath. "Lena, I have um feelings, um, feelings for you. " Kara said quietly. 

The blondes gaze was scanning Lena's face looking for any signs of discomfort, disbelief, or disgust, but found none. Lena was smiling back up at the blonde, eyes shining brightly. 

"I have feelings for you too." Lena said as she bit her bottom lip gently. "More than I've felt for anyone."

Kara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, relaxing the rigid posture she didn't know she had taken. Kara smiled brightly. "Yeah? You mean that?"

"Of course, darling." Lena said laughing slightly. 'I mean everything I say to you." 

Kara flashed Lena her favorite smile and relaxed further into the couch. "Come here? I wanna hug." 

Lena laughed, slowly getting up from her position on the couch and straddling Kara lap. "Yes 'koala bear Kara.' " Lena giggled.

Kara laughed, pulling the brunette into a fierce hug, nuzzling her head into Lena's neck. "Hey, that's a compliment. Koalas are adorable. "

Lena melted into Kara's embrace." And so are you." Lena mumbled into Kara's shoulder. It was more than a few minutes before couple parted. Lena pulled back with a heavy sigh. " I can't stay home tomorrow morning, I have morning meetings with Japan and Dubai, but I should have the afternoon off if you want to get some lunch and cuddle, that is ,if you aren't busy, or if you aren't sick of me yet." 

"I don't think I could ever be sick of you, and I’m surprised you think I don’t want to get lunch and cuddle. Also, I never did tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me. You didn't have to stay home for me. I know L-Corp is important to you...but thank you." Kara said still nuzzling into Lena's neck.

"Kara," Lena said softly, pulling the blonde from her shoulder. 

"You are very important to me though." Lena said as she gave the blonde a small kiss to the top of her head." So you win." Lena smiled. 

Kara blushed bright red smiling shyly. "Leeennaaa." Kara whined, still smiling.

"I'd rather have a date with you than with spreadsheets anyday." Lena teased. 

Kara threw her head back, hiding the blush on her face. "Leenaaaa!" the blonde continued to whine.

The brunette leaned in close and whispered hotly into the Super's ear,"Especially when I can have you spread out for me instead. " 

Kara groaned softly, "Are you using business lines to seduce me?"

A small laugh escaped the brunette's lips and flowed into Kara's ear making her shudder. "Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Take me to bed."

"YUP." Kara stood up quickly throwing the brunette over her shoulder once more. 

"We talked about this!" Lena squealed. 

"Yeah, but you like it."Kara said as she walked briskly to Lena's bedroom.

Lena sighed wistfully. "I really do…"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay....the next one or the one after...the light and i mean LIGHT angst will show up. it wont kill anyone. it will be okay. and it will start and end in the same chapter cause i fucking hate it when i gotta wait for angst to be resolved. so i wont do that to you.....unless....you want it...............
> 
> as always...Thoughts?
> 
> Love,
> 
> L


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me making up for taking my day off on the wrong day and then posting the next update like and hour before midnight. soooooo here the next chapter like...6 hours later. :D
> 
> Enjoy some super friends and older sister alex!

Once a month they had “Friend Lunch”. Whoever was available on the last day of the month would text in the “SuperFriends” group chat and begin making plans. James and Winn were the only ones available besides Alex and Kara this month. They picked Noonan’s. Easy, simple, they knew what to order, fan favorites for everyone. As soon as they all sat down at the booth, girls on one side boys on the other, they could sense something was off, everyone but Kara, who was staring off into the distance for the majority of lunch.

“I think she’s broken.” Winn whispered to James.

“I think she is too, she’s not even looking at her food.” James replied not even bothering to whisper.

“She’s thinking about Lena.” Alex sighed.

“Why is she thinking about Lena?” James laughed.

“Because they be datin’ dude.” Winn replied nonchalantly.

“Kara isn’t gay?” James stated, face bunching up in confusion.

“She isn’t.” Alex said sternly.

“Yeah, shes Bi.” Winn said as he shoved another forkful of his pasta in his mouth. “Bi erasure is real.” he said with a semi full mouth.

“Wait what?” James asked, setting his fork down.

“My sister plays for both teams, and she’s dating Lena. Problem with that?” Alex not so playfully glared.

Holding his hands up in front of him James replied quickly,”Nope! Just out of the loop!”

“Is Kara going to break up with Lena or something? That 1000 yard stare she’s doing isn’t a good thing to do when you are thinking about the person you’re dating.” Winn said as he pointed his fork in Kara’s direction.

“I’m in love with Lena.” Kara replied, eyes still staring through the glass window in front of her.

“Holy fuck.” Alex gasped.

“This is a lot of new information…” James winced.

“Yeah but we knew that though.” Winn said smoothly as he stabbed another piece of pasta with his fork.

All eyes zero’ed in on the techie. “Why are all of you looking at me…”Winn said as he finally looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking at him intently. 

“Explain.” Alex and Kara said at the same time. The pair briefly looked over at each other, gently fist bumped and went back to looking at Winn.

“Okay, well,” Winn started as he set down his fork. “Kara always smiles when Lena is around. And you smile a lot in general, but when Lena is around it's like a smile is permanently glued to your face. You also won’t shut up about how pretty she is, or how amazing she is, or how she’s going to save the world with her new inventions, or showing us your ridiculously cute pictures of you guys, or--”

“Move it along Winn.” Alex grunted.

“Right, well, _that _and, it’s how you look at her dude. You look at her like she just told you that she brought Krypton back, and saved everyone.”

All eyes snapped to a blushing Kara. “Is it that obvious?” the blonde asked quietly.

“For me, yes.” Winn replied quickly, stabbing into his pasta again, missing the glares he got from Alex and Kara.

“I knew you cared for her,and cared a lot. I didn’t know it was love. Not yet anyways.” Alex said softly, squeezing her sisters shoulder softly.

“I knew you guys were friends, and you liked each other cause, well, _friends..._But that’s it. But now that you mention it, there were some red flags.” James said sheepishly. 

“I literally showed you a picture of Lena kissing my cheek and her lipstick prints were on my other cheek and neck too. How does that scream ‘Friends’.” Kara scoffed.

“I’m a bonehead apparently.” James muttered poking at his chicken cutlet that lay forgotten on his plate.”

“Why is it a bad thing that you are in love with her?” Alex asked confused.

“Cause she still doesn’t know about the _thing_, Alex.” Kara hissed.

“What thing?”

“Yeah what thing?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all._ Right Alex?” _Kara glared at her sister.

“None of your business apparently, boys. Try your luck next time.” Alex went back to her now cold sandwich.

After a moment of silence Winn spoke up.”So you can’t tell her you love her because you have to tell her something. And what you have to tell her might make her not want to be with you?”

Kara nodded slowly, nibbling on a semi cold french fry.

“I say wait till your first kid is off to college.” Alex said as she grabbed her glass of water.

“Again with the children, Alex” Kara muttered.

“Tell her.” Winn said firmly. “Tell her and make her hear you. Say what you need to say and then give her space. She already loves you, so I don’t think it will be bad, even if you tell her something horrible, like you murdered someone.”

“She’d probably help you hide the body.” James quickly inserted. 

“True dat.” Winn said just as quickly, fist bumping the man beside him.

“You think she loves me?” Kara asked bewildered.

Once again all eyes were on Kara, but the blonde was staring at Winn with a surprised but hopeful look.

“At the risk of getting into another long winded ramble that will get cut off by_ impatience_…” Winn gave Alex a pointed look. “Yes, I believe she loves you too.”

All other conversation was drowned out by Kara’s thoughts roaring in her head. 

‘_If she loves me too, then when I tell her I didn’t know, will she be heartbroken? Will she cry? Will she never want to see me again? Will she forgive me? Will she care? Will she laugh it off and just say ‘oh darling, you're cute’ ? Shit! I have to tell her I didn’t know. Should I tell her I love her at the same time? Before or after? During? How does that even work…’oh hey I didn’t know we were dating till you kissed me in your office, but that doesn’t matter cause I’m in love with you and I think you love me too. Forgive me?’ Rao take me now, why did I wait this long to say anything. I should have said something then, right when she kissed me. Should have like ‘month and a half? Waiting for our first kiss? You make it sound like we are dating.’ And I should have gone from there. Then I would have been able to tell her that I loved her when I told her I had feelings for her.’_

Kara’smind drifted back to seven days ago when she was on Lena’s couch. Things were 10,000% easier in their ‘no powers, only cuddles’ buddle they had. Kara had gotten her powers back that night right after Lena came on Kara’s fingers for the second time in a row. Lena was still so sensitive and so sore that her orgasms crashed together rather quickly, one right after the other. Kara swore Lena must have passed out in the middle of it because she wasn’t responding to Kara’s questions and her eyes were fluttering dangerously fast. Lena said she didn’t pass out. She actually said “Luthor’s don’t pass out during sex, we make orgasm’s our bitch.” But that didn’t stop Kara from picking up the brunette bridal style and starting a bubble bath for her.

Lena eventually returned the favor, having Kara come on the brunette’s thigh with Lena whispering dirty nothings into the blondes ear, hands urging Kara to use her thigh as she liked. The instant Kara took the brunette to the bathtub, she knew the blonde got her powers back. Kara was strong in general, but to hold Lena’s entire body with one arm, kind of a give away. They had talked after Kara’s orgasm in the tub. Lena insisting that she could wait, that while she loved sex, she could wait. All Kara wanted was to make Lena happy, and if sex made her happy she’d do anything to give it to her. Lena pushed on, demanding Kara to listen to her, and listen closely because she wasn’t going to say it again.

“_I want you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I want your mind. I want your hugs. I want your charm and the monster in your stomach. I want your laugh, and your tears. I want it all. Your body, as amazing as it is, is a bonus. I can take care of myself if I need more, you know that. “ Lena said with a sly smile and a quirk of her brow. “I can wait, I will wait, I have waited. Don’t worry about our sex life, because I won’t. I trust you, right now I trust you, 45 minutes ago I trusted you, how many ever days ago on our date I trusted you, and the time before that on your bed ,I trusted you. Nothing has changed for me. I want every bit of you that you’ll give me. Sex is just a plus, I promise Kara. I just want you. I just want my Kara.”_

Kara nearly cried then. Hearing Lena speech made the blonde want to cry happy tears. To find someone that’s willing to wait, to find someone that just wanted her as she is, meant the world to Kara. It was then she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved the brunette. 

“_EARTH TO KARA-OW!_ It’s a very common joke Alex, you reacting is making it worse.” Winn whined.

“Sorry I was in my head, what’d you say?” Kara asked apologetically.

“We were just telling you to call Lena, you haven’t seen her since tuesday, right?” Alex continued at Kara’s nod. “Okay so yeah, call her tell her the _thing_ and about ‘_The Incident’, _I guess that’s kinda the same thing but whatever, call her, invite her over, tell her, then tell her you love her, then wait and see what happens.”

“Yeah, follow up ‘bad news’ with good news. Lessens the blow, also what’s ‘_The Incident’. _You guys have too many things we don’t know.” Winn whined. 

“Basically all this is news to me but yeah, do that.” James shrugged. 

“I’ll tell you both about it if everything goes well. I will take it to my grave if doesn’t work out though.” Kara said lowly, finally picking up her giant burger.

“It will go fine. Read the room, if it looks like things might not go well, just tell her you love her, and wait till after you have ‘I love you sex’ to tell her, actually...that doesn’t sound like a good idea.” James mumbled.

“Never talk about my sister and sex in the same sentance ever again. I have a gun and a knife. I will use them.” Alex growled throwing a chunk of bread at James.

“Kara your phone is buzzing.” Winn said laughing at the interaction between the older Danvers and James.

Kara grabbed her phone from the middle of the table tapping the screen on.

_3 New Text Message(s) From:Lena <3 _

Kara frantically swiped at the notification bringing up their text thread.

_Lena<3: Finally done with all meetings I needed to have after the shitshow that was Wednesday Thursday, Friday and Saturday._

_Lena<3: I haven’t seen my girlfriend in days. I need kisses and hugs. _

_Lena<3: I miss you. What are you doing tonight?_

Kara’s heart squeezed. This is it. This is when Lena finds out. Tonight is the night.

_As many hugs and kisses as you want._

_Also I never knew it was possible to miss a person this much. Please come over tonight?_

_Lena<3: Don’t tell me that. I’ll never leave._

_Lena<3: I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone this much either._

_Lena<3: I’ll be over at 7 with dinner. <3_

Kara set her phone back down, turning off the screen quickly. “I’m telling Lena everything tonight.” she suddenly annoucned to a rather talkative table. 

“Oof, shit got real too fast.” Alex winced as she got smacked on the shoulder by her sister. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side on this! My support!” Kara hissed.

“Hey I wanted you to wait till you both were sending off your third child to college, and getting your third dog in place of your empty nest syndrome.”

“Jesus, Alex.” Winn gasped.

“I know right, for someone that doesn’t to think about her sisters se--” James laughed.

“DON’T!” Alex growled. “I have your back on this Kara. If it goes well, or if it doesn’t. You have me.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“You have my gun too.”

“Won’t be nee--”

“And my knife.”

“Still won’t be --”

“And my fists.”

“Ale--”

“And my electric bato--”

“Jesus, I’m scared of looking at you now.” Winn said as he slid back further into the booth, away from the red head.

“You have us too, Kara.” James smiled pointing to himself and Winn.”Just less terrifying and with less hostility and weapons.”

“Excuse you,”Alex scoffed.”Fuck with a Danvers you get fucked up in return. Family motto.”

“Rao take me.” Kara mumbled.

“Oh he can’t save you now. You are an official Danvers, and have been for over a decade. He has nothing on that.”

“Is it too late to be re-adopted?” James asked Winn not so silently. “I fear for Kara’s safety now.”

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a sister as badass as me.” Alex said defensively.

“It’s support me, not murder my girlfriend for me. Which like, don’t do. Ever. I love the girl, Alex.”Kara laughed.

“Whatever.” Alex scoffed. “I won’t kill her. You didn’t say I couldn’t scare he--”

“Alex. I. Love. Her. No scaring her either.” Kara said firmly.

“Fine. But only because you love her.” Alex huffed and James and Winn laughed loudly, earning death stares from the DEO agent.

“I really do love her.” Kara sighed happily, momentarily forgetting her troubles, and just basking in the happiness that is finally admitting, out loud, that she loves Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh get ready? for the LIGHT angst. i swear. if its not then i'll write some ridiculous all smut and fluff chapter(s) to make it up to you all
> 
> uhhmmm...yes, your comments give me LIFE so please break my inbox. i mean it. fuck . it . up.
> 
> As always, Thoughts?
> 
> Love,
> 
> L


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...so like i got carried away and instead of "LIGHT" angst its more like "light" angst but there is fluff!
> 
> anyways...........*cough cough* enjoy!

Kara was pacing. She only ever did one of two things when she was nervous. Clean and pace the entire length of her apartment. She had cleaned her apartment four times, and now she was pacing. She was beginning to worry about her floors at this point, which is exactly what she needed to explain to her landlord. Kara glanced at her watch. 6:50, blood rushed painfully fast to her pulse points. Lena was always punctual, and if she wasn’t the blonde would have received a text from her girlfriend already. Kara sighed loudly into her empty apartment. Walking over to her couch she sat down roughly. Kara wasn’t sure if she’d have a girlfriend after this was through. Ever the optimistic and sunny Danvers, couldn’t keep her head out of the shadows. She couldn’t help but think that things would go badly. She couldn’t help but think that Lena would shout, or maybe cry and just leave, maybe move back to Metropolis, maybe lace the doors of Kara’s favorite restaurants with kryptonite so she couldn’t walk in, maybe get Kara’s favorite twitter account, the one that rates dogs, taken down magically. If Kara was the type to drink, she would be pouring herself a _large_ glass of something ridiculously strong. Kara reminded herself that anything could happen. Lena could laugh it off and kiss her, or Lena could laugh it off and slap Kara across the face, either one. She didn’t really expect the second option, but she was ready for it. 

6:55

Kara quickly ran over her prepared speech. She would start off with how the moment she saw the brunette, she had the biggest crush on her. She would then say how she briefly entertained the idea of Lena liking her back, and them dating, but it was only ever a thought, because someone as amazing and gorgeous and brilliant as Lena Luthor, could never be interested in just starting junior reporter Kara Danvers.She’d move on to ‘The Incident’. She would say--

6:57

Knuckles quickly knocking on Kara’s door shook her out of her thoughts. Lena was early. Kara wasn’t ready. Kara’s legs felt like jelly, she couldn’t move. “Come in!” Kara announced loudly.

The door opened swiftly, “Kara, daring. Just because you are ‘_super’ _aware of things, doesn’t mean you should leave the door unlocked.” Lena said laughing lightly as she walked into the blondes apartment, hauling in multiple bags of food. “Honestly, this isn’t a bad neighborhood, but still, you have items in here that are meaningful to you and if someon-Kara?” Lena stopped her lecture as her eyes set their sights on a frozen blonde sitting on her couch.

“Kara?” Lena repeated, concern wrapping around her voice.

Kara remained silent, sitting on the couch staring at the coffee table.

Lena practically ran to the blonde, kicking of her heels as she crossed the room. Lena skidded to a stop in front of the blonde, kneeling down to the floor trying to catch Kara’s eyes. 

“Kara? Darling? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Should I call Alex?” Lena gently placed her hands on Kara’s knees, squeezing them softly. “Sweetheart you’re scaring me. Please talk to me?”

“I didn’t know.” Kara blurted out, eyes still not meeting Lena’s.

“What didn’t know know darling? Can I help with anything?” Lena asked gently, still trying to get the blonde to look at her.

Kara willed herself to stop being dramatic, just spill the beans, rip of the band-aid, just tell her and get on with the mess she made. With a heavy sigh, Kara looked at Lena, blue met green.

“I have something to tell you. And I’m scared you won’t want to be with me after I say it. I should have told you sooner but I was scared. But you need to know, because I care about you so much.” Kara said quickly.

“You can tell me anything. I promise I’ll listen.” Lena cooed softly, her heartbeat rising.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands, lifting them from her knees to her lips, pressing a soft to each knuckle before sighing again and setting their joined hands in Kara’s lap. 

“I thought we were friends.” Kara started , bypassing her plan without so much as a second thought. “When you kissed me, in your office, our first kiss? I thought we were friends.”

“We were, we _are_ Kara. You’re my best friend as well as my gir--”

“I thought we were _only_ friends. Nothing more.” Kara winced as she watched Lena’s shocked and hurt expression unfold.

“When I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you. I thought about us being together, but I couldn’t think of a scenario where someone that's as amazing as you would want someone like me. So when we started to see each other more, I thought it was as friends.” Kara said quietly, forcing her head to stay up to meet Lena’s confused and hurt stare. 

“But I asked you--” Lena started.

“I thought you were bringing your newly acquired friend to an event. I mean you did say I was the only person you considered your friend in National City. So I took that as you not being interested in me, and decided that being your friend was the next best thing.” Kara took a breath as Lena stared at the blonde. 

Kara took the hint and continued “When we kissed, I didn’t even have time to think. I was surprised, I think my brain actually shut down. And then you said that a month and a half was a long time to wait for a first kiss and that it was worth it. And it hit me that you thought we were dating that whole time. And I thought I was hanging out with my best friend. So when you kissed me, and you said all those things, I pretended to know that we were dating. I just went along with it. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, you looked so scared that you overstepped any boundaries with me, I couldn’t stand to see you so scared and panicked so I just pretended to know. I just went along with it.” Kara said quickly, emotion building in her voice. 

Lena’s gaze flicked down to their joined hands, and withdrew her hands from Kara’s grasp, bringing her hands to her own lap. The brunette didn’t look back up, but instead kept her eyes locked on her ring on her right hand. Kara sucked in a hard breath at Lena’s actions, quickly continuing before she lost all her nerve.

“But that’s all! Everything past our first kiss, I knew we were dating, everything past that point was real for me, everything I said, everything I did, everything we di--”

“Just...give me a second here Kara.” Lena said in a small voice, interrupting the blonde.

Kara nodded, eyes getting glassy at the sight of the brunette.

“You...pretended.” Lena said slowly, eyes still focused on her ring.

“Only to know that we had been dating for almost two months. From then on everything was real for me. Everything I feel for you, it’s been me fully present in our relationship.”

Lena sat there for a moment, in total silence. She brought one of her hands up to nervously brush over her perfect high ponytail, and stood up quickly, walking over to her heels she kicked off in a hurry to get to Kara. Lena quickly slipped on her heels and made for the door. 

“Lena wait!” Kara said firmly as she quickly stood up.

“I’m not-we’re not done with this conversation, Kara. I just need to think, and I can’t do that with you in front of me. “ Lena said thickly, back facing Kara, her hand on the door knob. “I’ll be back, just give me a few- just give me an hour.”

“You’ll come back?” Kara said softly, not believing the brunette.

“Give me an hour. I’ll be back.” Lena quickly reached over to grab her purse and walked out the door, leaving a teary eyed Kara behind her. 

  
  
  


7:26

Kara was crying and pacing her floors again. 

_‘Stupid, Stupid, STUPID. You had a speech! Should have gone with that! You suck at improv! Now Lena’__s__ gone forever, and you’ll just have to fling yourself into the sun when she dates someone new and is happy without yo--’ _Kara’s internal scolding session was interrupted by Lena busting through the blondes front door.

“That’s the only thing you pretended to do? That’s the only thing you lied about? Everything else was you and me?” Lena said rather loudly and quickly. The door slamming shut behind the brunette caused Kara to physically and mentally bring herself into action.

“That’s the only thing.” Kara said firmly, turning so that she was fulling facing the brunette, noticing Lena’s tear stained cheeks. “Everything else was you and me. “

“You meant everything you said to me after our first kiss?” Lena said just as loudly. 

“I meant everything I said to you before and after our first kiss Lena.” Kara said taking a step closer to the brunette. “Just because I didn’t know we were dating before we kissed, doesn’t mean that the things I told you weren’t true.”

Lena paused, mouth opening and closing trying to form words. Kara took another step, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I meant everything.You are beautiful, too good for this world. Brilliant and kind and funny. World saving genius, and the Luthor name doesn’t deserve you. You are the best person I’ve ever met. I care about you so much, I have feelings for you, Lena.”

“Start from the top.” Lena said firmly, straightening her back and raising her head, “Start from the gala, and go from there.”

“I thought you asked me as a friend. So went with you as a friend. I thought it would ease my crush on you if I hung out with you more. Didn’t really work though.” Kara said softly, staring into the brunettes eyes. 

“And our secon--And at Noonan’s? The next day?”

Kara paused, recalling the event.

_“So what are you looking for?” Lena asked hesitantly. _

_Kara gave the brunette a puzzled look before answering her question with a question. “Like in general? In life? Career wise? Romantically? Which one? “ Kara laughed._

_“All of them.” Lena said, smiling softly up at the blonde._

“_Well, in general, I__ want__ to be happy. Plain and simple. I don’t want to be wishing for more, because I don’t need it, because I’m already happy with what I have.” Kara finished with a smile. _

_“That sounds lovely.” Lena smiled. _

_“I think so too.” Kara laughed. _

_“What about ‘in life’?” Lena probed_

_“Well, in life, I also want to be happy, but I want to be better. “ Kara paused, sipping on her coffee. “I guess it’s career wise in this one too. I want to be better, I want to be the best I can be. I don’t want to leave _ _any_ _ stone_ _s_ _ unturned. I want to be able to look back and say ‘Yeah I did that’ and have no regrets. And I want to be able to just know that I at least tried to leave the places I had been, a little better than they were when I first got there.” Kara smiled happily, liking her answer._

_“That’s beautiful, Kara.” Lena praised the blonde. “And the last one?” Lena said quietly playing with the label on her coffee cup.”_

_“Romantically? Honestly,” Kara sighed loudly, which caused Lena to focus all her attention to the blondes next words. “I just want someone who will wait for me.” Kara said with a frown._

_“Okay...but why the frown?”_

_“People are impatient.” Kara said with a sad smile._

_“I sense more..” Lena gently pressed._

_Kara took another sip of her coffee before explaining. “Relationships are something I take seriously. In all forms, friendships and more than friends. I make friends fast, and I get along with people great. But when it becomes more, “ Kara _ _hesitated_ _. “I just need som_ _eo_ _ne to take their time with me. I don’t like to rush things. People can get hurt, and I hate_ _ hurting people._ _”_

_“So, you need to go slow..” Lena asked._

_“Snails pace.” Kara nodded.”If they care about me, they’ll wait for me. At least that’s what Alex told me.”_

_“Slow and steady won the race. “ Lena said _ _smiling_ _ brightly “ You want slow, you’ll get slow.”_

_Kara blushed. “What about you? What are you looking for?”_

_‘You.’_

_Lena cleared her throat, shaking herself out of her thoughts. “Well, in general? To be _ _accepted_ _. I came here to show that a Luthor is willingly sharing her home with a Super, and is trying to help. I just want to show people that I am more than my last name. I just want people to look at me and see Lena, before the_ _y_ _ see Luthor. I suppose that goes along with the life _ _category_ _ too.” Lena hesitated before continuing “In my career? Well it’s already pretty great, but I want more. I to_ _o_ _ want to leave the world better than which I found it. I want cleaner oceans and air, I want to become the leading name in clean and renewable energy. I want longer lives and sustainable food sources. I want people free of disease and famine. I have all these _ _resources_ _ to make the world better, so that_ _’_ _s what I’m going to do. “ Lena looked up to find a gawking blonde._

_“Sorry, I got carried away.” Lena said shyly._

_“Don’t be sorry!” Kara exclaimed. “You’re amazing.” _

_“You’d be one of the few who thought that.” Lena blushed, taking a swig of her now cold coffee._

_“Don’t sell yourself short Lena. You’re _ _brilliant_ _. If you want to change the world, you will. I can already tell. “ Kara smiled. “You aren’t done yet though, you have one more category.”_

_Lena smiled softly at the blonde before continuing “Well romantically, I guess it_ _’_ _s the same as what I said earlier. I want to be seen as Lena. Just regular Lena. Yes I’m CEO of L-Corp, and Lex is my psychopathic, xenophobic older brother, but that has nothing to do with me personally. I want to be seen as me. Not my last name or my brothers murderous _ _tendencies_ _. “ Lena finished quietly._

_“You’ll be just Lena for me too then.” Kara said brightly._

_Lena_ _’_ _s head snapped up, locking on to the blondes eyes. “W-what? Really?”_

_“I can tell already you aren’t your brother, and you aren’t a money hungry CEO. I’m an _ _excellent_ _ judge of character. Kara smiled. “So,” Kara said laughing, sticking her hand out in front of herself. “Hello, ‘Regular Lena’. I’m ‘Regular Kara. Nice to meet you_ _!_ _” Kara giggled._

_A blindingly happy smile slapped itself across Lena’s face. The brunette quickly took the blonde’s hand in her own, effectively giving the blonde a small handshake. “Nice to meet you too ‘Regular Kara.’ “ Lena laughed._

Kara gazed into Lena’s green eyes. “You’ll always be ‘Regular Lena’ to me. I meant it then, and I mean it now. You can change the world for the better, you are more than your last name, you are so perfect Lena.” Kara choked on her last few words, voice thick with emotion.

“So perfect Lena, that’s why it was so easy to fall for you. You’re so good. So amazing, I honestly don’t know what you see in me when you can get someone that’s so much better.” Kara said, voice raspy, trying not to cry.

“Kara…” Lena said softly, voice wavering heavily. 

“Everything was real. Before and after we kissed. The only difference is that I would have kissed you after the gala, had I known it was a date. “Kara smiled sadly. 

Lena took several steps forward toward the blonde. “That’s the _only_ thing you lied about. Because you lied about somethin--” Lena spoke unsteadily.

“That is Lena. That’s the only thing.” Kara cut in, walking towards the brunette so that she was only arms length away.

“I love you so much Lena, I promise, that’s the only thing I lied about. I wanted to tell you every time I saw you, but I was scared you’d hate me, and leave me. And I couldn’t stand the thought of you hating me, or leaving me, or even with anyone else. And when I realized I was in love with you, I knew I had to tell you, even if you hated me, even if you left me. That not telling you was just me being selfish.You needed to know the truth.”

“Kara…” Lena’s breath hitched, reaching out for the blonde. Kara immediately embraced the now crying brunette. They held each other for what felt like forever. But eventually Lena’s cries slowly simmered down and she pulled back, punching the blonde in the arm.

“You’re such an asshole!” Lena laughed, still crying.

Kara stood there wide eyed, staring into Lena’s eyes once more. “I-I don’t-what?”

“One, your an asshole for not telling me as soon as I kissed you! I would have been embarrassed but, I would have gladly started over for you!”

Kara let out a wet laugh, “Yeah I should have told you sooner, I’m so sorry for lying Lena. So ridiculously sorry.”

“I know, darling. I know.” Lena said sniffling slightly. “You’re still an asshole though.”

“And I’m going to say I’m sorr-”

“You’re an asshole for two reasons, Kara.” Lena laughed again.

“What did I --”

“I wanted to be the first one to tell you that I love you.” Lena said softly on the verge of tears again. 

Kara openly gaped at the brunette. With misty eyes Kara responded softly, pulling Lena closer,”You love me too?”

“I love you.” Lena said softly, gazing into blue eyes. “I love you so much.” 

Kara quickly pulled the brunette in for a burning kiss. It was wet from their tear stained cheeks, and they couldn’t stay lip locked for too long, needing to breathe threw their mouths because there noses were too stuffy. But that didn’t stop Kara’s heart from soaring when their lips met. 

“I love you.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips as they parted.

“I love you.” Lena echoed, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> thanks for tolerating me today....
> 
> as always... thoughts???
> 
> Love,  
L


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaayyyyeeeeeee
> 
> ;D

Soft giggles and moans filled Kara's bedroom. Wandering hands and playful bites were exchanged for gasps and whines begging for more. 

"Kara," Lena gasped, clutching at the blonde's shoulders. "Kara, are you sure?"

The blonde answered with a sharp bite to the juncture of Lena's neck and shoulder. Lena bit back a whine, exposing more of her throat for the blonde. Kara pressed hot open mouth kisses up and down the column of skin, occasionally nipping between kisses. 

"I love you." Kara whispered into Lena's ear, before continuing her onslaught on the brunette's neck.

"I -_fuck-_love you too." Lena gasped as Kara licked a hot wet stripe up the side her throat. 

"So beautiful…" Kara murmured as she trailed her lips to Lena's exposed collar bone. 

Lena let out a high pitched whine, biting her bottom lip harshly, nails raking across Kara's upper back and shoulders. 

"Can I take this off?" Kara rasped, fisting the fabric of Lena's shirt in her hand.

"_Takeitofftakeitofftakeitoff!_" Lena practically hissed.

Kara smiled smugly at the brunette's reaction. Sitting up so that the blonde was straddling the brunette's hips, Kara quickly began to unbutton Lena's soft silk shirt exposing more and more flawless pale skin. Kara finally unfastened the last button, flinging Lenas’ shirt open. The brunette started to sit up, trying to shrug off her shirt, when warm hands on her shoulders pressed her back down softly. Lena locked eyes with the blonde, silently asking what was wrong. The blonde smiled devilishly in return, causing Lena to blush fiercely. Kara leaned down slowly,pressing hot and wet kisses down Lena’s chest, and between the valley of her breasts. Lena shivered as Kara continued down past her abdomen, finally coming to a stop at the top of her skirt.

“Can I-”

“_Off! Take it off!_” Lena begged.

Kara didn’t even try to hide her smirk as she slowly pulled down the zipper on the side of Lena’s skirt. The blonde kneeled above the brunette, pulling down the pencil skirt sinfully slow with one hand, while the other propped her up. As soon as the skirt was past Lena’s shins, the brunette kicked it off, earning a small laugh from the blonde. “Someone is eager…” 

“My girlfriend just told me she loves me, of course I’m eager.” Lena huffed.

Kara slowly traced the edges of Lena’s barely there thong, the brunette’s hips jumped at the touch. 

“You can take those off too.” Lena whined.

“Hmm..maybe.” Kara sighed. “I have something I want to do first.”

“And that is?” Lena asked, her pulse pounding in her ears.

“I want to taste you.” Kara said longlingly. During their sex marathon Kara never worked up enough courage to try this with Lena. Now seemed like the perfect time to try, in Kara’s mind at least it was. 

Lena gulped thickly, all moisture leaving her mouth. “But you’ll need to take off my pa-”

“No really, I don’t.” Kara smiled as she moved downwards to settle between Lena’s thighs. Lena watched as Kara slowly slid her arm around one of her pale thighs, the other arm moving closer to her center. Lena watched as soft fingers pulled the drenched fabric to the side, exposing Lena to Kara’s hungry stare. Lena moaned, the sight almost too much to handle, but her eyes couldn’t look away. Lena continued to stare as Kara slowly brought her face down, down, down to Lena’s burning center. The brunette swore she nearly passed out when she felt the blonde lick one singular wet stripe through her folds. Lena was already panting.

“You taste good.” Kara murmured, looking up at Lena with glazed over eyes. 

“Have another taste…” Lena purred, a sudden bravado taking over her words.

Kara nodded dumbly, and started to explore with her tongue, taking note at which spots made the brunette sigh, and which ones made her moan, but most of all which ones made her thighs tremble. Kara was lapping at the brunettes slit, causing Lena so groan and fall back onto the mattress, unable to continue watching for fear of coming to quickly. Lena lifted her hips up in time with Kara’s tongue, making the blonde grin slightly. Kara’s arm that was wrapped around one of Lena’s thighs moved slightly, so that Kara’s hand was resting on Lena’s hip. Kara pressed down forcing the brunette below her to still her hips. “Be good.” Kara ordered as she moved up slightly to capture Lena’s swollen little bundle of nerves between her lips.

_“I’ll be good!” _Lena gasped at the feeling.

Kara hummed, and the slight vibrations caused Lena to throw her hands down to grab Kara’s head, fingers tangling in blonde locks. Kara started to suck softly, looking up at the brunette to catch her reaction. Lena’s head was pushed so far back into the mattress that Kara could only see the underside of Lena’s chin.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, _please_, don’t stop.” Lena gasped, her mind was now effectively shutting down all higher brain function. 

Kara decided to suck harder, and started to flick her tongue out over the small bud at the same time. Lena gave out a hoarse cry, thighs shaking intensely, back arching off the bed. 

“Kara!” Lena gasped loudly.

But the blonde didn’t stop. Kara removed her hand from Lena’s hips and swiftly brought it the brunettes core, slipping inside Lena easily with her middle finger. The reaction was immediate. Lena choked on her next breath, snapping her head up to look at the blonde working intensely between her legs. 

“Ka-Kar-Ka, _fuck,_ Kara! “Lena gasped, fingers digging into the blondes scalp. “D-darling, I-I already, I already cam-_oh my fucking god.”_

Kara slid another finger into the brunette, thinking that she was forming too many coherent words for her liking. The blonde’s tongue and fingers were working opposite of eachother. For every thrust of her fingers that pushed inside of the brunette, Kar’s tongue would flick down. Every time Kara’s fingers pulled out, her tongue flicked up, and she sucked the little bud into her mouth hard. Lena was moaning loudly, fingers pulling and digging into the blonde’s scalp, had she not been superpowered, Kara guessed it might have hurt. The blonde’s sucks and fingers started to quicken, feeling Lena tighten around her fingers. Kara knew Lena was close, she just needed one more push. The blonde shifted her mouth slightly, letting her teeth graze the swollen bud on a particularly hard suck, and Lena was coming again. The brunette’s cries stuck in her throat, eyes slammed shut and back almost painfully arched into the air. Lena’s fingers curled tightly around blonde waves, and the brunettes thighs shook so bad, Kara wasn’t sure if they would stop. Kara removed her lips from around Lena’s now pulsing bundle of nerves, and watched as Lena’s back fell back down to the bed, chest heaving dramatically. 

The grip in Kara’s hair weakend and the blonde gently shook Lena’s hand out of her hair. The blonde then slowly removed her fingers from the still heaving brunette, and crawled over the blitzed out brunette. Settling on top of her girlfriend, Kara tried not to laugh as she looked upon Lena’s facial expression,eyes closed, mouth partly open, and breaths coming in and out fast. Quickly wiping her still wet fingers on her bed sheets, Kara shifted so she was half on top of the brunette. “You alive?” Kara giggled softly.

Lena swallowed thickly in response, not moving or saying anything. 

“Lena?” Kara giggled again. “Did you die?”

Lena groaned softly, licking her lips quickly before turning her head slowly, pressing her forehead into cheek. Kara chuckled, pulling her head back to better look at the brunette. Lena whined at the loss of contact, sluggishly rolling over to her side, giving Kara a lazy side hug and shoving her face into the crook of the blondes neck. 

Kara let out another amused chuckle before pulling the brunette in closer, hearing Lena hum in content. “I think I might have broke you.” Kara whisper-laughed into Lena’s ear.

Lena grumbled back in response “Love you, but shhhh.”

Kara only laughed harder, hugging Lena tighter. “So she speaks! I thought you might have gone into a coma!”

“Mind’s fuzzy, your coma orgasm next.” Lena muttering into Kara’s neck.

“How about we nap, then we eat some food, then take care of you again later?” Kara giggled.

“No coma orgasm for you?” Lena sleepily mumbled.

“Not today sweetheart, but soon.” Kara cooed

“M’kay. I love you.” Lena sighed sleepily.

“I love you too, Lena.” Kara pressed a soft kiss to the side of Lena’s head, and by the sound of the brunette’s heartbeat she was already out like a light. Kara shifted slightly getting comfortable, ignoring the burning heat between her legs.

Today ended a lot better than how Kara thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .............................................................aaayyeeeeeeee
> 
> Its massively short but its all smut so i hope you enjoyed it ;D
> 
> gonna take a day off from updating tomorrow.... probably. need to figure out where to go from here. sadly i think its time to end this fic in a couple chapters but don't worry i have SO.MANY.MORE.IDEAS
> 
> as always...thoughts?
> 
> Love,  
L


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay these next few chapters are gonna be the finishing touches on my first fic ever. this chapter, while short, is fluffy and cute. 
> 
> BE SURE TO READ THE ENDING NOTES FOR MORE INFO

Lena woke mid gasp, eyes darting around her dark and empty bedroom. Instinctively, Lena rolled over closer to Kara’s side of the bed, only to find cold sheets and small note. Curiosity got the better of the brunette, and she reached over to grab the note, immediately noticing her girlfriends hand writing.

_“I’m already incredibly sorry you had to wake up without me, sweetness. There’s massive fire on 8th and _ _Broadway_ _ so Super duty calls. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll see you for lunch today. I love you. :D _

_P._ _S_ _ Happy Anniversary_ _”_

Lena smiled and hugged the note to her chest. Today was their one year (first kiss) anniversary. Honest to God, Lena didn’t think she’d ever have a relationship make it this far. She didn’t think she’d be happy, in love, celebrating one glorious year with her girlfriend. Technically, it was more than one year on Lena’s part, but they celebrated their half aware first date with Lena asking the blonde to move in with her. That was a _great _day. People had told her it was a nice feeling to have someone to come home to. Lena liked her alone time. Liked her solitude. _Liked._ The first day of coming home and having the sunny blonde welcome her with a hug, a kiss, a softly spoken 'welcome home' and dinner from the brunette's favorite restaurant… she could see how it was appealing to have someone to come home to. And it wasn’t just a random ‘someone’, either, it was Kara. Light of her life, her reason to smile, Kara. Lena told the blonde to make herself at home when she first moved in, it wasn’t just hers anymore. It was theirs.

Lena's penthouse was very modern, lots of whites and cool grays, and highlights of black and chrome. After the Super had moved in, her penthouse didn't feel like a penthouse anymore, it felt like a home. Pictures of the women suddenly appeared on walls and table tops. Brightly colored blankets sat on top of her white couch. Kara's easel was mounted by the balcony, and her ridiculously overstuffed throw pillows were carefully placed on each couch cushion. Lena's closet had ten times more comfy sweaters and fluffy pants and she loved it. Kara absolutely adored it when Lena wore the blonde's fluffy and cute pajama pants and sweaters. The blonde called them 'soft Lena' clothes, and practically demanded Lena to change out of her work clothes the second she arrived home. "_Work clothes are for work! Home clothes for home! Now shoo!" _ Lena had never been 'shooed' away because of the type of clothes she wore, but there is a first time for everything. 

Lena glanced over at her alarm clock noting the time, she'd have to get up for work soon. Might as well do it now so she could prepare for later. 

Today was the day. Lena had set everything up a month in advance. Secret phone calls to Alex and J'ohn had turned into secret meetings at L-Corp. And she had it all planned out. Finally. J'ohn was set to be Supergirl in case of any emergencies, Alex recruited Maggie, Winn and James into helping her set up her perfect location. Everything would be done by 5pm tonight. Lena would 'accidentally' have a meeting bumped up so her lunch with Kara would be canceled. She would instead offer dinner, and tell the blonde that she would meet her at L-Corp. Lena reached over into her bedside drawer, sifting through random papers, she pulled out a small box no bigger than her palm, and opened it carefully.

An nth metal kryptonian style wedding bracelet was nestled on the smooth silk inside the box. Polished to a mirror finish the bracelet absolutely shined even in the low light of the morning. The delicate engraving on the inside always made Lena smile. '_You'll always be my hero'_ followed by the House of El family crest that sparkled lightly. In the center of the box there was another item. A beautifully designed princess cut diamond engagement ring twinkled next the the wedding bracelet. The not too large stone in the middle was flanked by blood red rubies, the color Lena thought Kara looked best in. The silver band also had an engraving a simple and small '_Always' _was neatly cut into the metal. Lena thought it was a good idea to get both, just in case Kara preferred one of the other. Truthfully speaking the brunette was hoping the blonde would want both, that way both of their customs were proudly displayed on her hopefully soon to be fiance. Lena exhaled softly. Today was the day. 

"_Kara, sweetheart, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel lunch this afternoon. Damn German investors are getting antsy because I haven't sealed the deal with them yet." _Lena huffed into the receiver of her phone.

"It's okay. I understand." Kara said sadly playing with the hem of her skirt.

"_You're sad. It's not okay. I'll push my meeting, they can wait." _Lena said quickly.

"Nono! It's fine really! I'm just grumpy because I didn't get a good morning or goodbye bye kiss today, and I was going to get them both at lunch later." Kara sighed.

"_I know, my morning seems off now. You've already uprooted my whole morning routine in a few months. Now the day drags when I don't kiss you in the morning." _Lena said laughing slightly. 

"Your old morning routine sucked. You got dressed and ate some toast with gross veggie juice. Now you have me in your mornings! We have breakfast together, and kisses and cuddles, and you might wake up a bit earlier to get ready for work, but at least your morning is filled with happiness and not gross veggie juice. " Kara laughed.

"_I LIKED the veggie juice. " _Lena teased.

Kara gasped dramatically. "Take it back! "

Lena's cackles filled Kara's phone speaker. "_Or what_?" Lena challenged. 

"Or I'll….I'll " Kara gasped again, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Or I won't do that thing you like, the where with my ton--"

"_I TAKE IT BACK! FUCK THE VEGGIE JUICE!"_

Kara howled with laughter into her small office, wiping tears from her eyes. "Had a feeling you would take it back if I said that."

"_It's my favorite thing, Kara. God, now I'm thinking about it." _Lena whined.

"I like it when you think of me." Kara said in a low voice.

_"Hmmm I know you do. But we can't do this before my meeting Kara. Last time we did, I could barely focus_. " Lena giggled.

"Maybe I want that to happen again." Kara said in her best seductive voice.

"_You just want to fly over to office and fuck me over my desk, like the last time we did this." _Lena laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"_Still a no."_

_"_Darn. Worth a try." Kara sighed.

"_I'm sorry darling but I've got to go now." _Lena said quickly. 

"Okaaayy. I'll see you at home?" Kara asked hopefully. 

"_Actually meet me outside of L-Corp at five. I want to make up for missing our lunch date with a dinner date."_

"Yes! See you at five! I love you." Kara said happily. 

"_I love you too sweetheart. See you tonight. Bye! " _Lena echoed before swiftly hanging up.

Kara smiled widely. At least she would see her girlfriend sooner rather than later. Glancing at the screen-saver on her desktop, she smiled even harder. The picture was easily one of Kara's favorites. Kara was wearing a L-Corp t shirt, the black fabric clung to her arms tightly. The symbol on her chest mimicked the one she wore on her super suit, but it was green and had a giant L on it. Lena, however, was dressed in a dark blue t shirt, Kara's family crest proudly displayed on her chest. They were both smiling widely, doing Supergirl's trademarked power pose, hands on their hips and chest puffed out slightly and heads held high. The only difference was that their arms were linked together as they did the poses and Lena was mid laugh, head thrown back, while Kara stood there doing an overly dramatic eyebrow raise. Kara laughed as she took in the photo, she had never known this type of happiness existed. And now that she found it, no way was she letting it go. The blonde slowly reached into her desk drawer, pulling out a small velvet box. Running her thumb over the box Kara sighed heavily. 

_'I just need to find the right time…_'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH THEY BOTH GOT RIINNGGSSSS
> 
> okay this is part one of two, the engagement chapters. so chapter 18 will be a continuation of this, but longer and smutty. then 19 will be the wedding....possible smut.... and 20 is the end which will be the sweetest epilogue i can fucking think of and if it doesnt make me bisexual yearn then im not gonna post it(i mean it. if it takes three days to make me yearn then i'll take three damn days to write a yearning and emotion filled ending for my first fic)
> 
> anyways please send me your thoughts about my chapter plans and if you want to see anything before i end this magic fic that has honest to god made me so fucking happy i don't know what to do with myself 
> 
> Love  
L


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to you all had to wait longer for this update. i had to be in the right mind set for this and it was surprisingly hard to do. i kept asking myself what i wanted for myself if this were to happen to me but literally came up.
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy engagement part 2 and some smuttyness

4:37 pm.

_‘I’m going to propose in about an hour.’ _ The thought rang loudly in Lena’s mind. _‘Do I get down on one knee? Do I stand? Do I do it when we get there? Do I wait till after dinner? Speech or no speech?’ _Lena sighed heavily, running her already somehow sweaty palms down her velvet suit pants. “Okay…” She whisper exhaled. “Let’s start with what we know.”

Grabbing a pen her notepad Lena started to make notes. The action began to calm her,something about writing things down the traditional way, she could feel her mind begin to ease and her blood pressure slowly return to normal. She flicked her hair out of her way as she hurriedly wrote away on her notepad, tongue poking out of her mouth slightly, brow furrowed in concentration. She was so focused she didn’t hear the boots touchdown and scuffle lightly on her balcony. 

“Miss Luthor.” a muffled voice said from behind glass windows.

Lena just about jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. Hastily slapping her hand down to cover her notes she spin around in her chair to see Supergirl standing on her balcony. 

Lena gulped loudly. “K-Kara! Darling! What are you doing here?!” She tried to say with a non-suspicious amount of enthusiasm.

“Not Kara today, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl said, as she stepped forward slightly, red eyes glowing.

Lena breathed loudly in relief, getting up quickly she walked to the balcony, opening her glass sliding doors and joining the Martian outside. “J’ohn!” Lena said as she stepped outside. “You scared me! Is everything alright?”

Lena watched at the Martian shape shifted into his Hank Hensaw disguise, the man in front of her smiled reaching out to hug the CEO. “Sorry for the scare.” J’ohn said laughing lightly. “I just wanted to say good luck and don’t worry about the little things.” He said bringing the brunette in for a reassuring hug. Lena hugged the Martian back tightly, letting all her anxiety out in hug form. “I forgot you can read minds…” Lena laughed into the hug.

J’ohn laughed at the comment, pulling back to smile at the CEO. “Normally I can ignore them, kind of like white noise, but yours were so loud, I thought I’d give you a quick helping hand before Kara gets here. “

Lena laughed, “Yes it’s a mess up here.” Lena guestred to her head, “I need all the help I can get.” The CEO stepped back, and walked into her office motioning for J’ohn to follow. She sat down at her desk, grabbing the notepad, settling in as J’ohn sat down in front of her. 

“Alright what do you need?” J’ohn said in a serious tone.

“I wrote my options down, but now that I see them I’m not so sure.” Lena said hesitantly. 

“Let’s hear them, I'll help you work it out, we don’t have much time for uncertainty.” J’ohn said noting the time.

“Right yes, okay.” Lena straightened her back and began reading out her options. “The first one I have is traditional. Get down on one knee, in the middle of dinner. Do a little speech, and show her the bracelet and ring, pop the question.” Lena looked up to see the DEO director with his ‘game face’ on. Head resting on his hand, elbow on his knee, and a stern expression on his face, he looked like the real life version of ‘the Thinker’ statue. Lena quickly looked back down at her notes trying to suppress a laugh at the serious expression the man in front of her was sporting. “Next I have is, ask point blank as soon as she sees the rooftop. She’ll look around surprised and I’ll be kneeling with the bracelet. Next is, after dinner, ask her on the railing when we are both sitting down, and the sun is setting in front of us.” Lena smiled as she imagined the last option.

“You like that one. “ J’ohn spoke up.

“I do.” Lena said softly.

“Why not that one?” J’ohn asked curiously.

“I have three more options…” Lena stated, slightly embarrassed.

“I think you are going about this the wrong way.” J’ohn said gently. “ Just think about you and Kara. Don’t think about what other people do, don’t think about other people’s speeches or getting down on one knee. Just think about you, and Kara. “

The CEO squirmed lightly in her chair, biting her lip and tapping her nails on the glass of her desk. J’ohn sighed, catching Lena’s attention.

“When I thought about taking ‘The Bond’ with my mate, I knew it would be something we share, a memory we would often look back on, and eventually show our children. I wanted our children to see it and know, ‘This is what it looks like’. To find love, to have love, to be loved and love in return. That is what I wanted to show to my mate, to our children. So, I want you to think about Kara, and what you want to show.” J’ohn instructed.

“She’s like my own personal ray of sunshine.” Lena blurted out suddenly.

“Good good! Keep going!” J’ohn praised.

Lena bit her lip softly, staring off into space before sighing, closing her eyes and doing as instructed. With a large breath in and a long exhale, Lena continued speaking out loud, eyes still closed. 

“She makes everything bright.” Lena started, smiling softly. “She’s the human personification of sunshine and puppies.” Lena laughed, the comment also caused the Martian to chuckle lightly.

“And what do you want to show?” J’ohn asked lightly.

Lena smiled as flashes of images zipped through her mind. A house outside the city. Two kids, one boy, one girl. One the spitting image of Kara, the other would look more like herself. She would call them ‘Superkids’, and they’d all have matching numbered t-shirts. Their marriage certificate would say Luthor-Danvers, and her mother would have an absolute _fit_, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Destination wedding, Irealnd. Smiles and laughter. Loving glances, and gentle caresses. Hand holding on the street, secret stolen kisses away from prying eyes. Birthday surprise parties, and slow dances at future L-Corp events. Game nights with new family members, and never going to sleep angry. It took Lena a second to realize what she wanted to show. The CEO opened her eyes to find J’ohn smiling widely back at her. 

“I want to show, I want everything with her. I want her, I want us. A life together.” Lena finished softly, eyes beginning to get misty. 

J’ohn opened his eyes, nodding, smiling. “I liked the T-shirts.”

Lena chuckled, wiping the tears that threatened to fall away from her eyes. “Me too.” The CEO glanced at the clock. 4:53pm. “Shit, J’ohn, it’s almost five. Kara will be here soon.”

“I’ll go. Don’t worry about tonight. You know what to do?” The Martian asked in a hopeful tone as he walked over to the balcony.

Lena smiled brightly, standing up to see the man out. “I know what to do.”

\----

_2 New Text Message(s) from: My Sunshine, Angry Danvers._

Lena quickly tapped her notifications on her smart phone, walking with a purpose to the elevator. 

_Angry Danvers: Mission green light. Good to go. Rooftop sectioned off,and food will be delivered ETA 5 minutes . No stressing out! Everyone knows she’s gonna say yes. _

_Life saver, I owe you 5. And I hope so._

Lena pressed the down button on the wall, and began her decent to her waiting girlfriend. The CEO quickly tapped Kara’s message thread,and laughed at the message. 

_My Sunshine: Outside the lobby! BTW this little guy told us ‘Happy Anniversary’ on my way here. _

Lena tapped the photo to see Kara, with her face squished against the side of a puppy’s face. The corgi puppy was grinning, tongue hanging out and paw held up my Kara’s hand in a waving motion.

_Be downstairs in a minute! Also how do you only find literal puppies?_

The elevator dinged loudly, announcing that it had reached the ground floor. Lena took a deep breath, trying to calming her jittering nerves. Today was the day.

“Happy Anniversary!” Kara practically sang when she saw the brunette walk out of the building.

Lena smiled walking over to embrace the Super, “Happy anniversary, darling. I love you.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear as she hugged the blonde fiercely. Kara hugged her back just a hard, picking the brunette up by a few centimeters, humming happily. 

“Kara,” Lena laughed trying to pull back from their hug.

“Hmm?”

“Dinner, sweetheart. Also, I’m currently not touching the ground.” Lena laughed, looking at the blonde’s dazed expression.

“I know. I just missed you, and my morning cuddles, so I’m sneaking them in now.” Kara smiled brightly.

Lena grinned, pressing a small kiss on the blonde’s lips. “ I missed you too. But we have to go, I plan on wooing you tonight Miss Danvers.”

“Oh? “ Kara said, her interest clearly peaked. She set the brunette down softly releasing Lena from her embrace. 

“Mhmm. Now let’s go before you ruin my plans.” Lena playfully swatted the blondes shoulder, motioning for her to enter the car currently wait on them.

“I don’t know if I should be worried or excited. Luthor’s with plans are dangerous.” Kara quipped, opening the door to Lena’s town car. 

“With this Luthor? Be afraid. Be very afraid.” Lena teased as she entered the vehicle.

“I figured.” Kara playfully sighed, following the brunette into the car. 

The drive was relatively silent. Upon entering the vehicle, Lena was already pulling up the divider, giving Frank, her driver, an embarrassed glance. The action earned a smirk and an eyebrow raise from the blonde, Lena only grinned in return, leaning over to kiss her hopefully soon-to-be fiance. Hands started to roam, breaths became heavier. Lena could literally feel the little lightning strikes shooting down to her core. Kara pulled the brunette impossibly close, hands untucking a silky smooth shirt and gliding up Lena’s lower abdomen. 

“Kara, Darling.” Lena sighed into their slick lips. “We can’t have sex in here.”

“Not after what happened last time. “ Kara sighed, pulling back to gently kiss down Lena’s exposed neck.

“Or the time before that.” Lena groaned, sliding her hands into blonde curls, securing Kara’s mouth on her throat.

“Or the time before _that…”_ Kara mumbled, pressing languid kisses against soft, pale skin.

“I should probably give Frank another raise at this point.” Lena panted.

“Are we gonna have sex right now?”

“If you continue doing that then, yes.”

“How important is dinner anyways…” Kara trailed off.

Lena froze, pushing the blonde back gently, earning a grumpy and confused stare from the blonde. “Uhm, no sex. In here at least. Save it for when we get home. “ Lena tried to sound like she didn’t have plans with this dinner, but the tone of her voice and her panicked eyes gave it away.

“Wow, you are planning something, aren’t you?” Kara laughed lightly, wiping away some stray lipstick from Lena’s mouth.

Lena recovered slightly, “It’s our first anniversary dinner! Of course I have plans!” 

_‘Too quick! Too eager! Calm! Just a dinner with a question at the end! NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT KARA.’_

“I know we said no ridiculous presents for today but I have two presents for you…” Kara said in a small voice.

“I uhm, I have three presents for you…” Lena said in an equally small voice.

“Knowing you, all of them are super extra aren’t they?” Kara laughed.

‘_If brand new, dark red, lacy lingerie, and a wedding rings and marriage bracelet are extra then, yes. Very extra.’_

“Normal extra.” Lena huffed.

“Yeah, that’s what you said for Christmas.” Kara smiled.

Lena scoffed, pretending to be offended. “You said you wanted to go away with me. So we went away!”

“I meant on like a road trip to Midvale. Not to Italy, Lena.” Kara deadpanned.

“You weren’t complaining when you were riding my fac-”

“Oh look! We’re stopping!-Wait why are we at Alex’s apartment building? “

Lena chuckled at the sudden change of topic.”You brought me on a life changing date here, I-uhm-well I thought I’d do the same.” Lena finished shyly, looking down at her hands.

There was a long pause, and Lena was hardcore panicking, thinking that she gave too much away, that Kara has to know now. But when Lena finally glanced over in the blondes direction she found her girlfriend smiling her favorite smile.

“My baby so cute…” Kara teased.

Lena blushed, dropping her head back down to avoid Kara’s stare. “Get out of the car. We have a date to get to.”

Kara hummed happily, reaching over to grab Lena’s hand, pressing a small kiss on her knuckles. “Let’s go.”

When the pair arrived to the rooftop, it was Kara’s turn to gasp in awe. The sun hung low in the sky, basking the rooftop in a red glow. The criss-crossing string lights were on, but so were all the dozens of candles scattered around the area. Rose petals blanketed the floor, and in the center of the rooftop, there was a seven inch thick blanket and pillow nest neatly arranged on the floor next to what appeared to be 4 boxes of pot stickers and various other food items. Soft music played from carefully hidden speakers, and there was a bucket of ice in the corner with Kara’s favorite ice cream proudly on display. When Kara turned to look back at the brunette, she was several inches shorter, stepping out of ridiculously expensive heels. 

“You did have plans!” Kara smiled

“Yes I do..” Lena blushed.

Lena was practically vibrating with anxiety. In her head she knew, she knew with every fiber in her being that Kara would say yes. But there was the stupid inkling of doubt that just ruined everything. Lena glanced over at a content blonde. Basking in the last rays of sunlight, empty bowl of ice cream carefully balanced on her stomach. It still amazed Lena that the blonde next her inhaled 36 pot stickers, a box of pizza and two bowls of cookie dough ice cream, and didn’t look like she was about to explode. 

‘_This is who I want to marry..’_

Lena blushed at the thought, it was now or never.

“Kara?” Lena asked, poking the blonde in the stomach lightly.

“Hmm?” 

“Dance with me?” Lena smiled shyly.

Kara’s eyes opened at the question, a smile spread across her face. “I’d love to.”

Lena stood up quickly, reaching down to help bring the blonde up. Kara made a face when she stood up, staring at Lena with a puzzled expression.

“Why is your heart beating so fast? 

_‘Fucking super_ _-_ _hearing, God damn it!’_

“You’re beautiful.” Lena said quickly.

The answer seemed to satisfy the blonde, who was blushing lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

Lena lead the blonde to area outside of the blanket nest, and brought her arms up around Kara’s neck, pressing her forehead up against Kara’s. The Super brought her hands up to Lena’s hips, pulling her in close. They danced slowly for a long while. Small kisses were occasionally shared, but it was mostly the pair of women enjoying each others company. Kara pulled back slightly after the sixth or seventh song. “Thank you for this.” she said softly, looking into Lena’s eyes lovingly. “Tonight has been amazing. You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did.”

Lena smiled softly. “I’d do anything for you, you know that right? 

“Yes I know.” Kara chuckled. “I’d do anything for you too.”

‘ _Now or never you coward.._’

“Kara, you are…” Lena started, voice shaking slightly. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Len-”

“I mean it. Before you, I thought I was fine. Then I saw you..” Lena chuckled shaking her head lightly. “And my whole world got brighter. It was like I was living in darkness, and you were my sunlight.” Lena gulped quickly, she had to continue before Kara spoke again. 

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You make make me happy, so immensely happy that I’m 99% positive this is just a really long and perfect dream.” Lena examined the blondes face as she spoke, Lena spotted misty eyes and a giant smile. So far so good.

“You’ve shown me love, you’ve shown me happiness, you’ve shown me that I’m more than my name, you’ve shown me they life I’ve always wanted. A life filled with friends, a life were I smile so much my face hurts, a life filled with so many laughs I can’t help but cry from it. A life filled with you.I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you Kara.” Lena leaned in quickly pressing a small kiss to the blondes lips before stepping back and away from the blonde. Lena quickly looked down, avoiding Kara’s gaze. With a shaky breath and trembling hands Lena reached into her front coat pocket, pulling out the palm sized velvet box. Lena lifted her head up high, green eyes making contact with Kara’s shocked blue eyes.

Lena quickly flicked open the box, watching the blonde gasp, blue eyes glued to the contents inside. “I want a life with you.” Lena’s voice came out thick with emotion. “I want sleepy Sunday mornings. I want to get a house with you. I want a little boy that looks exactly like you. I want a little girl with my hair and your eyes. I want family game nights.” Tears were freely flowing from both women now. Lena’s hand was shaking so bad she added her second hand for support, but it still didn’t help. 

“I want family barbecues where I tell you that heat vision is not the appropriate way to cook a burger. I want every Christmas, earth birthday, anniversary, holiday, everything. I want you. I want us. Together, till my last breath, I want a life with you.” Lena sniffled, looking into Kara’s eyes. “So Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”. 

“Lena-” Kara choked out a sob.

Kara’s hands shook as she reached for the box. Lena fumbled with trembling fingers, gently taking the bracelet out, holding it out for the blonde to inspect. Lena watched as Kara softly traced the engraving, smiling as tears slid down her face. 

“_Yes_.” Kara rasped. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

A fresh wave a tears fell down Lena’s face. With one hand still holding the velvet box, Lena somehow managed to slide the bracelet on her future wife’s left wrist. 

“You aren’t done.” Kara laughed, still crying freely.

Lena smiled through her tears before grabbing the ring in the center of the box, and slipping it on the blonde’s ring finger. 

Lena let out a shaky breath shoving the now empty box back in her pocket, smiling brightly at the blonde who was smiling just as hard.

“I have a fiance.” Kara chuckled lightly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

“I have a fiance too” Lena laughed, stepping forward only for the blonde to step back, effectively staying out of the brunette’s grasp.

“Kar-”

“Actually,” Kara interrupted, laughing a little harder. “Now you have a fiance.” Kara said still laughing, pulling out a diamond ring from her pants pocket, and showing it to the brunette.

Lena gasped “Y-You had a ring too?”

Kara nodded, smiling brightly. “Had it for a couple weeks now. I was just waiting for the right time. May I?”

Lena nodded vigorously, sticking her left hand out for Kara to slide the ring onto her finger.

“Now we both have fiance’s.” Kara laughed stepping closer to her future wife.

Lena practically tackled the blonde, hugging her tightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette, and picked her up swiftly, twirling around in slow circles.

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,” Kara practically sang as she spun around

“Loveyouloveyouloveyou,” Lena squealed.

Kara stopped spinning and pulled her fiance in for a searing kiss, it was wet from their tears, and more teeth than lips because of their smiles, but Lena wouldn’t change it for anything. Kara lifted the brunette up further, and began to walk over to the inviting nest of blankets on the ground. The super quickly deposited her fiance on the blankets, hovering over her. Lena hooked her legs around the blonde’s hips and flipped them over so that she was on top and quickly pressed little sucking kisses down her fiance's neck.

Kara groaned bucking her hips up into Lena’s center.

“Engaged sex?” Kara gasped, as Lena licked up the side of her neck.

“Engaged sex.” Lena confirmed.

Lena shifted so that she was laying beside the blonde, quickly unbuckling her fiance's belt and unbuttoning her pants and almost ripping the zipper as she pulled it down. Lena snaked her hand under the thin fabric covering the blonde’s center. Kara gasped at the feeling, hastily pulling her pants and underwear down to her mid thigh, they would ravish each other properly later, right now was just to sate the flurry of emotions bubbling up between them.

Lena grinned kissing the blondes neck as she quickly slid her fingers through slick folds. Kara was already moaning softly at Lena’s soft touches, she wouldn’t be long. Lena slowly pushed two fingers inside the blonde, and was rewarded with a fresh gush of wetness on her fingers. 

“So wet already, darling.” Lena whispered hotly into Kara’s neck.

“So good..” Kara whined softly, bucking her hips up, trying to get Lena to go faster.

“Fast for when we get home, darling. Slow for now.” Lena chuckled at her fiance’s eagerness. Kara let out a desperate whine before calming her hips, shifting them open as far as her bunched clothing would allow.

Lena curled her fingers slightly rubbing the spongy patch on Kara’s front wall with every thrust of her fingers. Kara’s breath hitched, she brought her arms around Lena’s head and shoulders, kissing her fiance fiercely. This only caused the brunette, to pump harder into her fiance, causing the blonde to moan into their kiss. Kara pulled away with moan, “Baby,” Kara pressed her head back into the blankets, “G’make me come.” Kara whined, her eyes were slammed shut, panting heavily into the cool summer air. 

“I can feel how close you are, sweetheart.” Lena husked into Kara’s ear. “You’re so tight around my fingers.” 

“Lena..” Kara gave a high pitched whine. “_Please_…”

Lena started to thrust her fingers into the blonde at a much faster pace, causing the blonde to gasp loudly. Lena quickly added another finger and watched as the blonde fell apart in front of her. Kara was moaning softly, back raising off the blankets slightly, her hips were pressed down, thighs slammed shut, trapping Lena’s hand inside her. Lena began to sprinkle the blondes neck and face with kisses, whispering words of love and praise. When Kara finally relaxed her hold on Lena’s hand, the brunette pulled out with a soft, and wet pop. Kara groaned at the loss, reaching her Lena’s hand and bringing to her mouth, licking Lena’s fingers clean.

“Jesus fuck, Kara.” Lena whispered lowly.

“Your turn.” Kara said , voice raspy.

“Nonono,” Lena chuckled. “We both know I’m too loud to have sex up here. Take me home and get your third present.

Kara’s eyes narrowed as she spoke. “You’re wearing something I’m going to end up ripping off aren’t you.”

“Kara.”

“Yes?”

“Take me home and find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so since this took me longer than i would have liked to finish im going to post chapter 19(wedding chapter) when its ready and not on my usual once a day schedule thing that ive been doing. IDK why but it was hard to get into the right mind set for this. i was trying to pull from what i would want but literally nothing came to mind. (which is something to say in itself) So I want the wedding chapter to be sweet as hell and more than 1k words. so i'll post it when its ready. probs by tuesday ...maybe. same thing for chapter 20 might take a few days i want it to be perfect.
> 
> as always my lovelies thoughts? Your comments give me life so please spam my inbox
> 
> Love,  
L


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HHEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> okay so like it took me three days to post this and im sorry. i started this chapter over 5 times because i wasnt feeling the yearning. but this time guys....a bitch felt it. it took three days but a bitch FELT IT.
> 
> ENJOY IT YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE

“Okay how does that saying go?” Maggie asks, “New, old, borrowed and blue?”

“I have the new and blue already taken care of...” Lena coughs, looking at her appearance in the full length mirror. She chose a strapless gown, just because she knows Kara absolutely loves her collar bones. The A-line wedding dress fit her like a glove. The lace that covered the top half of her dress extended out slightly to brush to top of her breasts. Although she had no straps, she did however have 3/4s sleeves, also covered in beautiful lace flowers.

“Where? I don’t see any blue.” Alex questions as she removes a small lint ball from Lena’s dress.

Lena is silent for a while, a blush creeping up her neck. Maggie snorts loudly, “Nice, Little Luthor.”

Alex winced, “I need bleach for my memories now.”

“Hardly the worst thing you caught Kara and Lena doing.” Maggie laughs. “You should have known that whenever Kara blows out her powers is a three day sex marathon for these two.”

Lena stifles a life, smiling smugly and adjusting her hair.

“I needed bleach for that memory and this one right now.” Alex shudders.

“Babe, when people date, and if they want to, they have sex.” Maggie cackles, walking up to help the CEO with her stubborn hair.

“I think it was more the sight she saw when she walked in, Maggie.” Lena chuckled.”Not sure she was ready to see her little sister down on her knees with my legs over her shoulders…”

Maggie barked out a laugh, smiling and shaking her head. “Sounds hot.” 

“It was.”

“I hate both of you.” Alex whined “I’m going to check on Kara. Figure out your old and borrowed situation, it’s bad luck if you don’t have it.” Alex finished giving the two women a pointed glare before she walked out of the door.

“You nervous?” Maggie asked softly.

“If you were to ask me that yesterday I would have screamed yes.” Lena laughed. “But, right now? I’m weirdly calm.”

Maggie nodded, smiling brightly. “Two hours, till you tie the knot, and you are calm. I’d say that's a good sign.”

“Okay, let's figure out this old and borrowed situation before Alex yells at us again.” 

Maggie scoffed playfully, “I already figured that out, I just need Kara to text me back.”

\----

“Your wife is killing me.”

“She’s not my wife yet!” Kara laughed, walking out of the hotel bathroom.”Call her that in two hours, then she’ll be my wife.”

Kara found her sister splayed out on her bed, grumbling to herself. “Hey, how do I look?”

Alex shifted, sitting up and taking in her sister’s Kryptonian ceremonial gown. It was white, her family crest proudly displayed on the chest, a delicate metallic gold lining traced the symbol. The gown flowed behind the blonde as she twirled slowly, though the gown was floor length and had slits up the sides to allow for better movement, Alex couldn’t see any skin other than the blonde’s head, neck, and hands. Blonde curls bounced as Kara came to a stop, looking at her sister with excited eyes. 

“Lena would be swooning if she saw you right now.” Alex chuckled.

“And I’d probably die if I saw her right now.” Kara laughed.”I bet she looks amazing as ever.”

Alex playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah, today is no exception.”

“You know,” Kara said in a teasing tone,”The younger sibling isn’t supposed to get married before the older sibling…” Alex walked over to deliver a swift slap to her sisters shoulder, only to pull her hand back and hiss in pain.

“Honestly don’t know why you don’t remember you can’t hit me without hurting yourself first.” Kara laughed, unfazed by her sisters slap.

“It’s like hitting a brick wall, you’d think I’d remember that part.” Alex hissed, clutching her hand to her stomach.

“You didn’t break anything this time did you? I’m not letting you live it down if I have to take you to a hospital on my wedding day. You can face Lena’s wrath when you make me late for my own wedding.” Kara chuckled, reaching over to examine her sisters hand.”No breaks...at least not this time.” Alex grunted in response.

A knock at the door took the blonde’s attention away from her adoptive sibling. Kara scanned the door, frowning when she saw an angry looking Maggie. Abandoning Alex, Kara walked over to the door, opening it quickly. Before she could get a word out to question the latina, Maggie was already talking. “Dude, you suck at answering your phone.” 

Kara gave a light and confused laugh. “Sorry, it's in the bathroom and I’m dealing with Alex not being smart currently. 

Maggie snorted, “She hit you again?”

“She was being a smart ass!” Alex whined from inside the hotel room.

“Babe, that’s your excuse for everything.” Maggie laughed walking past Kara and into the room to look at her girlfriends hand.

“She’s just mad ‘cause I’m right.” Kara quipped, shutting the door and walking over to sit on the corner of the bed.

“Don’t make me find some kryptonite and hit you again missy.” Alex grunted, still clutching her hand.

Maggie gave the blonde a questioning look and Kara laughed as she explained. “I told her that the younger sibling isn’t supposed to get married before the older one and she hit me.”

“She has you there Danvers.” Maggie laughed loudly. 

“We aren’t related, doesn’t count.” Alex muttered.

“The saying just says ‘sibling’, doesn’t specify adopted or not, so you can’t say for sure…” Kara trailed off smiling.

Alex groaned at Maggie’s loud and continuous laughter. “I came here to get away from both of you! Why are you here, Mags? I know you didn’t just leave Lena alone in her room.”

“You left her alone?!” Kara gasped.

“Chill! No, she isn’t alone! Sam and Ruby are in the room with her right now. I’m going to go back to her after you give me your necklace, Kara.” Maggie said defensively

“My necklace?” Kara touched the stone under her gown. “Why do you need it?”

“Human marriage superstition. The bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, or else its bad luck or something.” Maggie shrugged. “So I came here so Lena could borrow your necklace.”

“Why can’t I just give it to her myself?” Kara said standing up and walking towards the door.

“Stop!”

“No!”

“What? Why are you both screaming?” Kara asked hand on the door handle.

“Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Alex said quickly.

“Why are there so many bad luck omens in human weddings?! First I can’t sleep in the same bed as her, which sucked by the way, then the ‘new, blue, borrowed, whatever’ thing, now I can’t even see Lena? ” Kara asked flailing her arms at her sides.

Maggie chuckled, walking over to Kara. “If it makes you feel better, she can’t see you either...sooo, same boat for both of you.”

Kara grunted, folding arms over her chest, a scowl quickly forming across her face.

“Alright pouty, hand it over.” Maggie put her hand out, gesturing for Kara to give her the necklace.

Kara grumbled something unintelligible and huffed, looking away from the detective.

“One more time Little Danvers, I don’t speak ‘Grumpy Kara’”. Maggie laughed.

“She said she wants to give it to Lena herself.” Alex sighed walking over to her sister and girlfriend.

“You can’t do that baby bi.” Maggie chuckled, once again gesturing for Kara to hand over the necklace.

“Actually she can…” Alex trailed off.

\----

A scuffling was heard outside Lena’s hotel door. Lena, Sam and Ruby all stared at each other with amused and confused looks, before looking back at the door. Another series of loud shuffling was heard before Maggie’s voice was clearly heard.”If you wanna do this so bad then you gotta do it right!” Lena heard her soon-to-be-wife, whine outside the door. Sam spoke up quickly “Maggie! Kara can’t come in here!” Sam shouted. 

“She’s not gonna see her! She just wants to give Lena something!” Alex yelled back.

“How exactly is Kara supposed to give me something without seeing me, Alex? You want me to hide on the other side of the door, while its open?

There was a long pause before all three women on the other side of the door replied simultaneously “Yes…” 

“You guys are a mess…” Ruby laughed, hopping up off the bed and walking towards the door. Rudy looked back at Lena, “So you gonna hide on the other side of the wall or what?” Lena quickly stood up from her chair and fast walked over to her hiding place. Ruby opened the door to see Maggie filming with her phone and Alex body blocking the entrance to the door from Kara. Ruby laughed at the scene. “You guys are more childlike than me, the actual child.” 

Maggie chuckled as she stepped back to get a better angle with her phone. Sam stood up quickly to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

“Lena?” Kara asked shyly.

“Hello, darling.” Lena giggled. “What’s going on? Alex said you had something for me?”

Another series of scuffles was heard on the wall behind Lena. Maggie,Sam and Ruby laughed as they watched Alex forcibly try and half way succeed at pinning Kara to the wall opposite of Lena. With Kara’s back finally pressed against the wall, the blonde relented. “Okay! Rao Alex! I’m not gonna go to the door!” 

“Sorry sweetheart, no peeking before I walk down the aisle. Bad luck and all that.” Lena chuckled, pressing the back of her head to the wall opposite her future wife.

“So many rules! I just want to see you..” Kara whined.

Ruby stepped out into the hallway, along with her mother. Maggie was still filming, and Alex had finally stepped back from her sister and handed over the necklace, placing it in Kara’s hand and giving her a ‘behave look’. Maggie walked over to the doorway and stretched her arm out. She moved her phone so that it was in the middle of the doorway, pointing at the two brides, backs pressed against both sides of the wall. “Pretend I’m not here….”Maggie whisper giggled, facing away from the two women slightly, earning an eye roll from Kara and a skeptical eyebrow raise from Lena. 

“Maggie said something about you borrowing something from me, but I’d rather give you something instead. “ Kara said softly.

“Give me something?” Lena asked confused.

“Yeah something about blue and new things? Human superstitions?” Kara said in a confused voice, fiddling with her mother’s necklace in her hands.

“Oh!” Lena said laughing slightly. “Yes, well I have something new and blue, but nothing borrowed or old. So is whatever you are giving me old?”

Kara chuckled softly. “Yeah it’s been in my family for a long time, so very old. Stick your hand out? Past the door?”

Lena bit her lip softly, smiling, sliding her hand out behind her past the door frame. Lena let out a laugh as she felt Kara’s fumbling hand try to locate hers. When Kara finally found her hand she carefully placed her mother’s necklace inside Lena’s waiting hand. Lena pulled back her hand to examine the object.

Lena let out a small gasp. “Your mother’s necklace? Kara I can’t take this from you!”

“You aren’t taking it if im giving it to you, sweetness.” Kara cooed softly. “I want you to have it. I know it will be safe with you. My home will be safe with my heart, only makes sense that I give it to you.”

Lena’s breath hitched as she stared at the necklace. “If you’re sure?” Lena said in a small voice.

“Of course I’m sure, Lena.” Kara smiled pressing the back of her head against the wall. “Just knowing that it’s with you makes me feel better.”

Lena smiled into the empty room. “Give me your hand.” She demanded softly.

Lena switched the necklace to her opposite hand returned her other hand to the edge of the doorframe, searching for her wife-to-be’s hand. Kara’s fumbling hand once again found Lena’s hand, grasping it firmly. The pair sighed as their hands met. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, a big goofy smile spread across her face. “I love you.” She said softly.

Lena smiled widely, squeezing Kara’s hand slightly. “I love you too.” The brunette sighed softly closing her eyes. “I’ll see you in a few hours, okay darling?”

“See you in a few hours Lee.” Kara gave Lena’s hand another squeeze, and let go slowly. Lena heard retreating footsteps and sighed again, noting that Kara had left the other side of the wall. 

“That was the cutest, gayest thing, I've ever witnessed in my life” Maggie said, laughing lightly, stopping the recording on her phone. 

“When we are done with this wedding you are sending me that video, Detective.” Lena said voice wavering slightly despite the firm tone.

“Send it to Kara too! And my mom!” Alex called out as she walked back to Kara’s room.

“Hey I have the ‘borrowed’ part if you want it..” Sam said suddenly, walking back into Lena’s hotel room. Lena lifted herself away from the wall, walking over to get oldest friend. “What do you have?”

Maggie and Ruby followed the two women, closing the door behind themselves as they entered the room. All three women watched as Sam ruffled through her purse, pulling out a small object. 

“Remember when we went to pride our last year of college?” Sam laughed.

“Fondly.” Lena grumbled. “Towing your drunk ass home was exactly what I wanted to do.”

Maggie and Ruby snickered at the comeback.

“Yes, well before I drank to much remember what you did?” Sam rolled her eyes.

“You mean besides telling you not to drink too much?” Lena laughed. “No I don’t.”

Sam rolled her eyes again, throwing the object over at her friend. “You bought me my own rainbow bracelet.”

“You kept it all this time?” Lena asked, examining the old and worn rainbow bracelet.

“Uhh yeah. You got me my first rainbow bracelet at my first pride. Of course I kept it. I’m sentimental like that.” Sam shrugged. “I was going to wear it tonight, as per our deal, but I think you should wear it for now, then give it back once we get to the reception.”

“As per your deal?” Maggied questioned.

“Lena said that the only way she’d buy me that bracelet, was if I wore it to her wedding.” Sam laughed.

“It was a joke! I wasn’t hammered like you were but I was also drinking, so I wasn’t making total sense!” Lena laughed, defending herself.

“Whatever, I said ‘deal’, and you bought it, now it’s your wedding and I’ll be wearing it. Well, not for the ‘wedding’ part.” Sam rolled her eyes. “But you get the point.”

“Thank you Sam. You saved my marriage before it started.” Lena chuckled walking over to hug her friend. 

“You can say it, best maid of honor ever, I won’t be offended.” Sam replied quickly, hugging the CEO tightly. 

“Best maid of honor ever.” Lena laughed into Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, so Sam gets the save, but I get jack-shit. I see how it is, Luthor.” Maggie playfully scoffs. “I thought what we had was special!” Maggie said as she wiped a nonexistent tear away from her eye.

“You saved my marriage too Maggie, thank you.” Lena laughed as she stepped away from her CFO, walking over to get the detective a hug.

“Feels good.” Maggie nodded into the hug. “Getting recognition for my awesome actions.”

Sam nodded, mouthing back “I know right?”

“They are gonna be hard to deal with for the rest of the night. I hope you know this Auntie Lena.” Ruby sighed.

Lena sighed, laughing again, pulling back from the detective. “I know they will be. But not for the rest of the night. More like the rest of my marriage.”

Sam and Maggie looked at each other for half a second before smiling widely. “Yeah pretty much.” They said at the same time, high fiving quickly.

“Jesus Christ this is my life.” Lena sighed.

“Your life, but that’s _my_ mom.” Ruby sighed with mock frustration.

\----

It’s a bright and sunny day in southwest Ireland. Rolling hills of endless green grass, and 450 acres of plush green trees greet everyone who walks out of the hotel. Soft, slightly moss covered paths zigzag throughout the property. Vines twist and twirl around fences and the sides of the massive house/hotel. A slow sneaking river can be heard if you listen closely, and flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors dot the area, the faint smell of crisp apples can be detected from the orchard off in the distance. The woodland estate is practically glowing with the soft light of the setting sun. Low hanging, slowly twinkling lights line the venue open air. More lights are lining the backs of chairs and outlining the aisle down the middle of the two sets of 20 something chairs. The victorian glass house sits not too far off the background, also strung up on the outside and inside with slow blinking soft yellow lights. 

Kara is the first to walk down the aisle. J’ohn begins escorting Kara down to the soft white, archway. Lush red roses, and dahlias and intertwined with white roses with gold painted tips, are weaved throughout the archway. The white roses catch the setting sun slightly, giving off a mix of pink and orange. Alex is seen at the front near the archway, smiling happily, brushing away small tears from the corners of her eyes. Once J’ohn and Kara make it to the archway, they give each other a teary hug before separating, Kara to one side of the archway, and J’ohn to the center.

Kara’s heart almost stops beating at the sight of her bride. Her breath caught in her throat and she can feel more tears start to form in her eyes. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. Lena is arm in arm with Sam. The two slowly walk down the aisle. Kara can’t help but openly stare. Lena’s bare shoulders send shivers down the blondes spine. Lena’s hair is down, soft waves of inky black locks dust her chest. Kara notices that the top half of her wife-to-be’s hair is done up in a loose braid, keeping her hair from her face. Finally blue eyes meet green. The air whooshed out of Kara’s lungs. Never in her life had she seen such a happy smile. Never in her life had she seen such emotion in Lena’s eyes. Never in her life had she known that type of emotion, this type of _happiness_, existed. And to see all this reflected back to her in emerald colored eyes, Kara felt her throat tighten. 

_‘That’s my wife._’ 

Lena nearly swooned when she first caught sight of her bride. The sun setting behind Kara had basked her in a red-ish glow, making her white dress look a little pink. The light breeze caused Kara’s hair to be swept back slightly, her dress flowing gently in the summer breeze.Lena’s first thought was to laugh at the sight of her wife-to-be’s flower crown, but the closer she looked the more she wanted to cry at the beauty of it. The flower she chose meant sincerity, and the delicate stems were woven skillfully, displaying the small white flowers at their best angles. Lena’s eyes roamed over the supers dress, no doubt kryptonian. The metallic gold lining on Kara’s chest gleamed in the fading sunlight. Lena’s eyes caught Kara’s stare and she nearly swooned again. The emotion in Kara’s eyes made Lena want to run over and tackle the blonde, knock her down and kiss her senseless. The love, the devotion, the purest form of happiness Lena had ever seen was practically glowing from Kara’s sapphire eyes. 

_‘That’s my wife._’

When Lena approached the archway, she parted ways with Sam, who went to stand dutifully behind her friend mirroring Alex’s position on the other side of the archway. Lena quickly took Kara’s hands within hers, squeezing them tightly. Both Lena and Kara’s hands were shaking, but neither noticed, more focused on each others faces. Both had barely begun to pay attention to J’ohn as he spoke. His loud and firm voice did nothing to separate Kara’s eyes from Lena’s. Eventually J’ohn began to only speak to Kara, asking her if she had prepared any vows. Kara’s head snapped up quickly. She nodded with a sheepish grin. “Sorry J’ohn, I got a bit distracted.“ she laughed, causing the people on both sides of the aisle to chuckle lightly at the blonde’s remark. 

J’ohn chuckled lightly, “If you have vows, you may say them now.”

Kara took a deep breath, shakily exhaling before gazing lovingly into Lena’s eyes.”When I came to this planet, I never thought I’d be happy. I had just lost my family, my home, my world, I couldn’t even begin to think I’d be happy again. But, slowly, over time, I made a second family. I made a new home, and I started to feel happy. But I knew it just wasn’t the same. My family is great, but it just wasn’t the same. Then my life went on. I started at Catco, I joined my cousin in his trade, I became Supergirl, and helping people, doing good, protecting the innocent, I thought nothing would beat that happiness. Then I met you.” Kara paused, voice wavering. Kara cleared her throat but it didn’t stop the emotion from ringing out in her voice as she continued to speak.

“Oh Lena, then I met you. So beautiful. Such a sight to behold. I met you and it was like my world stopped. I sat there, stunned by your beauty, as my cousin interviewed you and was at a loss for words. But if was then, right then, that I knew. You are so good. So caring. So amazing. So brilliant. So thoughtful and kind. You are different, you are not what everyone said you were. You weren’t a Luthor. You were just Lena.” Kara paused again trying to swallow back the knot in her throat. Kara laughed softly as she realized she was going to sob through her entire vow, but she didn’t care anymore. 

“Just Lena.” She repeated, tears flowing down her face slowly. “My Lena... It took me a while, but once I figured out you liked me back, I thought I’d never come down from that high. This perfect human being, looked at me, and wanted me back. Sometimes I still don’t believe it. Then you asked me to marry you, and once again, I thought I’d never come down from that high. I made another family with you. I made another home with you. Rao, Lena I never knew I could be this happy again. You make me feel as if nothing bad ever happened to me, all my scars and faults, they aren’t there. Because you love me. Lena, sweetheart, you are my world. I’d do anything for you. And on Rao, I swear, I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I will protect you with every fiber of my being. I will be with you till my dying breath. You are the light that gives me flight. I love you. And I will never stop.”

To say that Lena was shocked was an understatement, and it would have been the biggest lie of 2019. When Kara first cleared her throat in the middle of her vows, the waterworks started for Lena. She was crying freely, eyes open wide, smile permanently attached to her face. The way Kara spoke made Lena’s heart sing, and she finally knew what all those love songs were about. This feeling right here, that’s what it’s all about.

A tearful J’ohn cleared his throat, turning to face Lena. “If you have vows, you may say them now, Lena.” 

Lena gave J’ohn a teary but happy glance, then refocused on the task at hand. Gazing into sapphire blue eyes, Lena began to speak, happy tears never stopping as they flowed down her face. “All my life,” Lena started, voice thick with emotion,”I just wanted to feel happy and whole again. My home life wasn’t the greatest, but I had no room to complain. I was taken in by a powerful family. I was given the best schooling. I excelled in almost everything I did, but I wasn’t happy. I wasn’t whole. I lived my life not knowing what those feelings really were. And as I got older, I started to feel like I’d never get the chance to actually feel happy or whole. I began to think that it was a silly childhood dream. That this was my new reality, and no one was going to save me from it like in the story books. And it didn’t faze me much. I dove head first into my schooling, into my work. And I never looked back. Then I moved to National City. I thought if I willingly shared my home with a Super, people wouldn’t think of me like they did my brother, evil, cruel, and horrific. Then I met you. “ Lena smiled at the blonde, reaching up to cup Kara’s face with both her hands, swiping away tears with her thumbs. “I thought I met an angel.” Lena laughed thickly, bringing her hands back down to hold Kara’s.

“Tall, blonde, and breathtaking, I knew you had to come from another world, because you are too good to be true. Then I found out you _were_ from another world, and it solidified my findings. You had to be an angel. But then, you saw me. You really saw _me._ Not my brother, not my last name, but me. You gave me a chance to prove to you, I’m not what they said I was. I’m not evil, I’m not harsh, or cold. I’m just me. I’m just Lena. I never had a friend like you. I never had a person care so deeply for me. I never had someone believe in me they way you do. I never had someone support me like you do. I never had anyone like you, not even close. I never knew that this feeling of happiness existed. And then I realized what had happened. I fell in love with you. So hard, so fast. I think by our second date, I was already hearing wedding bells. Then one day, I figured it out. Kara, I finally figured it out. It was you. Destiny sent me, you. You made me feel whole. You made me feel happy. You saved me, like in the storybooks I used to read when I was a child. I was sent a literal angel. She could even fly too!” Lena said with a stuffy laugh, causing everyone watching to give a wet laugh in return.

“You make me think that this is still a dream. That I must be dreaming because no way can life be this great. No way can I feel this good. This happy. This full of joy. This wonderful, all the time. You are like my own person ray of sunshine. My days are never dark with you by my side. And I promise Kara, I’ll never let you go. I’ll never hurt you or disappoint you. I know you are the ‘Girl of Steel’, but I will never stop trying to protect you, I will never leave your side. You have my heart and my soul. I will love you forever. And nothing will make me stop.”

Kara was holding back her sobs, letting out slow and controlled heavy raspy breaths. She thought the tears would never stop coming down her face. Kara felt like she could fly into the sun and come back unscathed, because of Lena’s words . This was the new definition of happy tears,because she had never been happier in her life and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. In that moment Kara knew she made the right choice. Lena was her heart, Lena was her home.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hands gently, “I love you.” she said tearfully.

“I love you too. So much Kara.” Lena smiled.

Not so soft sniffles and small hiccups could be heard throughout the crowd, but it went unnoticed by the two brides. J’ohn handed both Kara and Lena a handkerchief. The brides laughed, separating their hands briefly, before wiping away tears from their faces. 

J’ohns teary filled voice once again filled the silence. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. J’ohn grasped the two brides intertwined hands, encompassing his large hands around them. He spoke clearly, and softly, looking at the two women before him as he spoke.

“May happiness find you. May truth guide you. May love bind you.” J’ohn cleared his throat slightly before finishing. “You may kiss the bride.” He said happily, removing his hands from around the two bribes clasped hands.

Kara surged forward and quickly pressed her lips on Lena’s, smiling widely. The crowd erupted into cheers, hoots and hollers, as Lena pulled Kara in further into the kiss. The pair separated slightly, smiling widely, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, wife.” Kara whispered softly.

“I love you, wife.” Lena echoed back.

\-------

“The party is in full swing..”

“I don’t know…”

“No one is going to notice.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you spent the big bucks on the booze for this party. Look at everyone.” Kara laughed.

Lena surveyed the room, and noticed rather quickly there were very few sober people in the room. “Wow, everyone except for like, three people, are absolutely hammered.” Lena giggled.

“Yeah and those three people are Eliza, J’ohn and Ruby.” Kara chuckled. ”Come on, let’s go consummate this marriage, wife of mine.” Kara whispered hotly in Lena’s ear. 

“Hmmm I like it when you call me that.” Lena hummed dreamily.

“I want to kiss my wife in private,” Kara whispered again. “Don’t deny me the pleasure of doing do so.”

“Hng, fuck. Okay, let’s go. Quick before anyone sees us.”

The two married women snuck away skillfully from the drunken crowd. Leaving without so much as a goodbye to a single guest. Lena giggled as she stepped into the elevator, Kara’s hands already closing in on her hips.

“What are you laughing about?” Kara gave her wife a confused but amused smile.

“Do you know what we just did?”

“Left our own party?”

“Yes, but do you know what it’s called when you leave a sneak out of without saying goodbye..” Lena began to laugh harder.

“No? What’s it called?”

“It’s called an ‘Irish goodbye’!” Lena cackled loudly.

Kara began to laugh loudly at the comment, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder as tried to compose herself. The elevator dinged, and the two walked out into the hallway, quickly reaching their room with hushed giggles and wandering hands. As soon as they entered their room Kara began to pounce on her wife, but was stopped inches from her wife’s lips with a soft hand on her chest, pushing her back.

“Lena?” The blonde asked. ”What’s wrong?”

A wicked grin slid onto Lena’s face, and she slowly began to push her wife back towards the bed, not stopping till the back of Kara’s knees hit the mattress, causing the blonde to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You remember earlier today? “ Lena asked in a coy voice. “When I we were talking about human marriage superstitions? “

“Yeah, what about it?” Kara asked suddenly confused and very turned on.

“Well you gave me something old,” Lena said slowly, taking her hair out of her braid. “And Sam gave me something borrowed.” Lena continued, shaking out her hair.

“Wasn’t there more?” Kara asked in a daze.

“Why yes wife of mine, there was more. Two more to be exact.” Lena replied in a more sultry voice than coy. Lena slowly unzipped the the dress from her body, carefully extracting her arms from the sleeves but leaving her chest covered.”Do you know what the other two were, darling?”

“Uhhmm,” Kara racked her brain for an answer, trying to focus on the answer and not her slowly stripping wife in front of her. “Oh! New and blue! Those are the other two things!” Kara said proudly.

“Yes,” Lena said lowly. “Do you remember that I said I had new and blue, covered already?”

“Mmhmm…” Kara hummed, nodding vigorously, biting her lip lightly eyes glued to Lena’s face.

Lena let the dress fall from her chest, pushing the dress down when it no longer fell. The brunette stepped out of her dress, picking it up and draping it over the opposite side of the bed. Lena stood in front of her wife with a strapless dark blue corset, the lacy fabric was slightly see through in some parts, giving little glimpses of skin here and there. Where the corset stopped the dark blue completely see through thong began. The barely there straps holding the thong in place, were just begging to be ripped off by Kara. At the tops of Lena’s creamy white thighs there were dark blue intricately weaved lace garters. The color stood out beautifully against Lena’s thighs. Kara gulped thickly, mouth suddenly watering.

“T-this, this is uhm, this is new.” Kara stuttered, reaching out slowly with her hands, tracing Lena’s figure with the tips of her fingers.

“And blue.” Lena whispered, taking a half step closer to her wife.

“An-and blue.” Kara flushed as she openly stared at her wife.

“Your favorite color…” Lena whispered again slowly straddling her wife.

“Favorite color…” Kara mumbled, wrapping her hands around her wife’s waist, bringing her in closer.

“Kara,”

“Hmm?”

“You said you wanted to consummate this marriage?” Lena whispered into her wife’s ear.

Lena blinked and her back was already pressed against the bed, her wife hovering over her body. 

It was Kara’s turn to give Lena a wicked smile.

“I want nothing more, wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i felt my throat close up a couple times during the vows. i had to stop a few times cause i was like..." TOO MUCH LETS GO FIND A SNACK OR SOMETHING" but thats what i meant by yearning. i bitch had to feel emotion before i wrote this. anyways im sorry this took me three damn days. but had i posted yesterday or the day before....it would have been shit. so i hope you enjoyed these 6508 words lol.  
Now i hope you all will understand when i take my time to write the epilogue. if i dont yearn like i did for this chapter im not posting it because you all deserve more than 1k words of "they be happy the end" I BITCHISNT STOPPING FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER 6K FOR CHAPTER 20. 
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
> ANYWAYS, as always Thoughts? Your comments give me life.
> 
> Love,  
L


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking did it. Sorry it took me to long, i had to be in the right mind set to write this. i needed a fluffy mind set, and fluff happened......and more ;D

Lena had started a new project. It never took much to get her into her R&D labs. Any idea, any spark of inspiration, she was practically running down to the lab. Every time she had a new idea, she would take a day or so, scribble her thoughts out, see if it was possible or not, then happily sprint her way to the elevator, canceling all unimportant meetings and calls. It wasn’t uncommon for her wife, Kara, to find her in the late hours of the night, tinkering with new gadgets and gizmos, only stopping her research when her wife would literally scoop her up and physically remove her from the R&D lab floor. But this time, the motivation she acquired for her new project, blew everything out of the water. The last time she felt this motivated she was making red and yellow sun light emitters for the penthouse, and even though she had a literal ‘how to guide’ on how to make it, she was still in the lab for a month and a half perfecting the lamps and light bulbs that would soon be installed inside the penthouse. Lena found herself in the lab, on January 2nd, shifting every now and again to ease the soreness in her thighs, between her thighs, in her lower back and in her neck and shoulders. Every time she shifted it was a pleasant reminder of why she was doing this new project. It was a selfish reason, well not _entirely_ selfish. It was for her _and _Kara. Lena was taking on this new project for them, and hopefully, everything would work out famously. 

Lena shifted in her seat again, blushing at the near constant reminder of why she was sore. Lena had been with her wife for four years, and two and a half of those blissful years they were married. They had a tradition of sorts. Every New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, they would clear their schedules, and start the year right. With a bang. Literally. For two solid days the forbid each other from wearing clothes, and ravished one another and every surface in the penthouse. It originally started out as a joke, but the next year came around and it had just happened all over again. And again. And again. This year though, had gotten particularly… _intense._Things were said during this last encounter. Things happened, things that hadn’t happened before. Lena had just bought some new toys for their two days of fucking each other senseless, and Kara found them to be _exactly_ to her liking. Over the years, Kara had became less shy about their sex life, thoughts were shared, fantasies exchanged, positions swapped, and they loved every bit of it. Every steamy, sweaty, pleasure filled second of it. Lena shifted again,crossing her legs on the stool for the nth time. Lena smiled to herself slightly, noting a new sore spot on her ass cheek, a flood of memories zipped through her mind.

_“Ka-Kara..” Lena whined, pressing her face into the mattress. Her hands were clutching the bed sheets next to her head, her knees were spread_ _ open widely_ _, digging into the plush pillow top, her ass and dripping center exposed in the cool air. A warm hand started to slowly caress the base of her spine. Kara trailed her hand from her lower back to neck, making sure to press Lena’s upper half down further, causing her wife’s gloriously perfect ass to arch upwards slightly._

_“Soon sweetness,” Kara cooed in a low voice. “ I like seeing you like this, on display for me.” Kara chuckled as she brought her other hand closer to Lena’s soaked center. Her fingers softly stroked the outside of Lena’s second pair of lips, causing the brunette to whine pitifully into bed sheets. _ _It had been an hour, an hour of teasing, and hour of heavy petting and kisses so heavy she could barely breathe. Lena needed more._

_“Please, Kara, I need you…” Lena gasped, trying to rock herself back on Kara’s finger_ _s_ _, searching for friction, any type of friction to ease her suffering._

_“You’re being so good for me, sweetheart.” Kara cooed again. “Ass all up in the air for me, waiting for me to take you..”_

_Lena answered with a desperate whine, spreading her legs further, and arching her back more. “Pleasepleaseplease!”_

_“Mouth? Fingers? Or this new addition?” Kara pressed the tip of the toy to Lena’s wet slit._

_They had used strap-on before, and whenever the blonde used one on her wife, a confident swell of bravado and cockiness washed over her, plus Kara loved the fact that she was free to use both hands, however she wanted, but this new toy was _ _ strapless _ _. One end was nested inside the super, bulbous and long, the rest of the toy was wrapped around her center perfectly, pressing right into her swollen bunch of nerves. The toy then continued, protruding out seven-ish inches in a rather thick (thicker than what Lena was used to), more traditional looking dildo. This time, Kara would get to feel herself fucking her wife. And she was over the moon._

_“Please! Just fuck me please!” Lena half sobbed, gripping the bed sheets so tight she thought they might rip in her hands._ _ Lena felt as if her blood was on fire, and the only soothing and healing touch was that of her wife’s._

_“Mouth?” Kara repeated, kissing her wife on the back. “Fingers?” Kara whispered as she trailed her fingers down perfectly sculpted thighs. “Or my stra-”_

_“Strap! Please Kar-ah!” Lena gasped as she felt her wife sink several inches into her._

_“Lena?” Kara stilled above her wife. All teasing and bravado out of her voice. “Are you okay, love?”_

_“S’good. Don’t stop. Please…” Lena whimpered. When Kara didn’t move, Lena whined again, turning her head as best as she could to look at her wife in the eyes.”I’m okay, sweetheart. Please keep going, you have me all worked up-nothing hurts I swear.”_

_Kara gazed into the eyes of her wife for a few seconds, nodding her head she began to press forward slowly, not once breaking eye contact. Lena’s eyes fluttered, but remained open _ _un_ _til Kara’s pelvis was pressed right up against her ass cheeks. The brunette moaned, turning back to her original position. Kara slowly slid out of her wife, until the tip was all that remained inside of Lena. Kar_ _a_ _ then slipped back in, at a faster pace, ending her thrust with a soft, wet, slap as her hips met Lena’s bare skin. Neither woman could tell who groaned first. _

_“I-I can feel it, Lena.” Kara groaned gripping onto her wife’s hips tightly. “When I move-I can-the strap, it moves-it moves inside me..” The blonde couldn’t help but repeat the motion, sliding out and quickly thrusting back inside her wife._ _ “Why didn’t we get this thing sooner?”_

_Lena wanted to say that’s why she bought it, that the particular strap they were using was called a ‘feeldoe’ for a very good reason. But the only sounds that were able to escape from her lips were wanton moans and groans of pleasure._

_“Fuck Lena,” Kara moaned again, thrusting into her wife again, increasing her pace slightly. “You feel so good.”_

_“Oh god.” Lena gasped, tilting her head to the side greedily inhaling oxygen, trying to lift the sex filed fog from her brain. _

_“Leeena…” Kara moaned again, setting a_ _ slow but_ _ steady rhythm of thrusts. “Tell me how it feels baby.”_

_“Kara,” Lena gasped again. “S’good, feel so-ngh. So fucking full…”_

_Kara groaned at Lena’s response, snapping her hips a bit faster. Lena moaned, at this rate she wouldn’t last long, and that simply wouldn’t do._

_“So-nnhhgg-so full? Full of me?” Kara groaned loudly._

_“Kara-” Lena whined. “You’re g-gonna make me come, if-if you keep talking like that.”_

_Kara grunted, fucking her wife faster. “Not till I say you can.”_

_Lena started to pant, she loved it when her wife got this way. Telling her to wait, to hold off on her climax. Giving up that one bit of control was a major kink for the brunette, and she didn’t even know she had it until their third ‘Date Anniversary’._

_“Fuck, Kara.” Lena groaned, curling her toes, trying to distract herself from her fast approaching orgasm._

_“Answer me sweetheart.” Kara panted heavily. “You feel full? Full of me?”_

_“Mhmm.” Lena hummed pathetically, she brought her arms up leaning on her forearms, pressing her forehead down into her mattress. “So full of you.”_

_Kara reached out with one hand, tangling her fingers in soft raven locks, and pulled back slowly. Lena moaned loudly at the feeling of her hair being pulled. That was new, something they haven’t tried before. Kara kept pulling till her wife was on her knees, back pressed up against the blondes bare chest. “This okay?” Kara whispered hotly into Lena’s ear, causing shivers to run down the brunette’s spine._

_“Don’t stop!” Lena hissed, reaching back to grab Kara’s hips with her hands._

_Kara leaned back slightly, and began to thrust harder into her wife. “You like me inside you?” Kara groaned._

_Lena’s head began to swim, this was a new level of dirty talk, a new sensation of not quite pain on her scalp, a new position she had been dying to try out._

_“Yes!” Lena choked out a sob. “So close!”_

_“Not yet, sweetheart.” Kara grunted, thrusting faster._

_Lena gave out a strangled whine, fighting off her release, but with every thrust it got more and more difficult._

_“You-you fill me up so good…” Lena moaned, high pitched and breathy._

_Kara groaned, pulling Lena’s hair a bit more, forcing her wife to arch her back just a bit more._

_“Kara!” Lena gasped. “Pleasepleaseplease. Fill me up, fill me up.Fill. Me. Up. “ Lena was begging now._

_Kara released her hold on Lena’s hair, pushing her face back down into the bed_ _sheets, and begun a break-neck pace. Kara’s hands gripped the brunettes hips harshly pulling her back with every thrust, causing the woman below her to let out loud yelps and cries._

_“Kara-I-!” Lena wailed, thighs shaking._

_“Al-” Kara gasped, the toy finding just the right spot to rub against. “ Almost! Lena!”_

_Lena was writhing under the blonde, gasping and slamming her eyes shut trying to hold back just a little while longer._

_“Fuck, Lena!” Kara moaned. “I’m gonna come.” _

_Even though Lena knew it wasn’t possible, even though she knew it wasn’t a thing, and Kara wasn’t really inside her, that it was just the toy connecting them to each other, the words still escaped her lips. _

_“Kara! Please! Come inside me!”_

_Kara threw her head back and slammed her eyes shut, she slammed her hips forward once, twice, three more times, before she let out a hoarse cry, slamming her hips forward one last time. Lena tipped over the edge with Kara’s final thrust, a loud half sob half moan slipped from her lips. Unable to keep upright Kara slumped forward, basking in the aftershocks of her release. Lena, unable to function, groaned as she quickly flopped her back half down onto the mattress, taking her wife with her, hardly noticing the toy jostling inside her. Kara let out a weak grunt before collapsing on top of her wife’s back. The pair lay there, panting, relishing in the afterglow._

_After a few minutes when their breathing and racing heart rates returned to normal, Kara felt the woman underneath her start to giggle softly._

_“What’s so funny?” Kara grunted, her mind still hazy._

_Lena giggled for a few more seconds before replying in a raspy voice. “I hope you wore protection…”_

_It took a few seconds for Kara to catch Lena’s meaning, before she joined in with soft giggles of her own. The super pressed a small kiss to the brunette’s shoulder blade, and thanked every deity she’s every heard of when Lena couldn’t see the deep crimson blush that colored her neck and face. “I don’t think it would be so bad,” Kara paused biting her lip softly before continuing. “Two little black haired super kids flying around…”_

_Lena’s heart rate picked back up, Kara was about to quickly cover up her mistake with a joke but was interrupted by her wife humming happily._

_“Girl and a boy. One has to be blonde though.” Lena smiled dopely, face still halfway resting on the pillow_ _top_ _ mattress_ _. _

_Kara smiled widely, letting out a small chuckle. “I’ll do my best.” Kara shifted, setting her hands down on the mattress and pushed up slightly so that she was hovering over her wife, toy still nestled deeply inside Lena. She nudged Lena’s legs apart and jogged her hips forward causing both women to let out soft moans. _

_“Are we ‘trying’ now darling?” Lena moaned as Kara started slow and deep thrusts._

_“Practice makes perfect.” Kara replied quickly._

_“I am a perfectionist…” Lena trailed off, softly, grinning at the sound of her wife’s soft chuckles._

Lena shook her head, trying to dislodge the memories from her head. This was lab time, not think about your wife fucking you doggy style for an hour and a half. Lena sighed, stretching out her neck and straightening her back. This new project was special. It was for her and Kara. Lena looked back down through her microscope, and refocused on her task. 

‘_One girl and one boy’_ Lena thought happily.

  
  


Time flew by, the days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Before Lena knew it, it went from January to April in a blink of an eye, the end of April to be exact, their third wedding anniversary was in 1 week. Finally, Lena _finally,_ had something for her months worth of failures. She had started with some of Kara’s skin cells, and focused on how to make those cells into sperm cells, which was easy in theory and not in practice. Lena spent the first month pouring over other scientists attempts, and even though she had a small idea of what she had to do, the rest was still up in the air. She failed miserably at first. Nothing seemed to work, nothing seemed to progress, nothing was happening. Everyday she would check back into the lab and Kara’s skin cells showed no signs of changing. Then out of curiosity, she left the red sunlight lamp on, near Kara’s cells. Over the next two days Lena saw it. Tiny minuscule differences, but she saw it. She was making progress. Kara had already noticed that her wife was in ‘new project’ mode, and gave her all the support she needed, but whenever Kara asked what the project was, Lena would always say the same thing. 

“It’s a surprise, darling. You’ll find out soon enough.”

But now Lena finally had something. Something tangible, something to work with. She already knew she was going to have to use her own eggs, so that was the easy part, but now she was over the metaphorical hump, within the year, Lena would have a sample size of sperm. Not just any sperm, but her very female, very not male, wife’s sperm. That Lena had made. By herself. Within the year, if not a little later, she would have a high possibility of becoming pregnant, and having biological children with her wife. Lena was beyond ecstatic, not only had she figured this out for her and her wife, but the second this worked, she could present it to her board, and the millions of same sex couples could also benefit from have their own children as well. So all in all, not a selfish project at all.

1 week later. May 1st.

“Lena,” Kara asked shakily. “Why are you covering my eyes while we go down to your lab?”

“Don’t ask questions, darling.” Lena laughed guiding her wife to the elevator, hands tying a lead dusted scarf over the blonde’s eyes.

“I could just x-ray vis-” Kara paused. “ OH NOT FAIR LENA.” 

Lena cackled loudly as the pair stepped into the elevator. “I think it’s very fair, darling. Now you have to wait like everyone else in the world.”

“Don’t wanna.” Kara pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lena laughed again, pressing the button to the R&D labs on the basement levels of L-Corp. “I promise you’ll like this surprise…” Lena practically sang.

Kara huffed, sticking out her lips. “Wanna kiss.” She demanded.

“Is that right?” Lena chuckled.

“Can’t see anything, so kisses make it better. “ Kara reached out blindly for her wife. “ Kisses. Now. Please.”

Lena giggled at the sight of her wife, and quickly rushed into Kara’s waiting arms, pressing soft smile filled kisses to her lips and face.

“Better.” Kara sighed happily. 

The elevator doors dinged softly, and Lena all but dragged her wife over to her personal lab at the end of the long hallway. Once she settled her wife down in a chair, and set everything up just how she wanted, she removed the scarf from Kara’s eyes. 

“Okay, I want you to look into the microscope in front of you.” Lena said excitedly.

Kara blinked her eyes a few times before smiling up at her wife, and peering into the microscope in front of her. 

“Uhhh, Lena...is this...sperm?” Kara asked, voice dripping with confusion.

“Yes, now look at this.” Lena said quickly, removing one slide and placing another under the microscope.

Kara gave her wife an odd and confused look before looking at the new slide. 

“What do you think this is?” Lena asked trying to hide her excitement, and failing miserably.

“Uhhhhh, well, it looks like weird sperm? Like only half formed? Or broken or something?”

“That would be correct!” Lena smiled as she looked at her wife. 

Kara looked up from the microscope, eyeing her wife warily. “Lena, sweetheart, why am I looking at sperm on our anniversary?”

“Kara, the first slide you looked at was sperm from an actual human male.” Lena started, reaching up to grab Kara’s hands in her own shaking hands. “And the second slide is your sperm.”

Kara sat up ramrod straight. “Lena! I-I don’t have-I’m a female!” she half yelled.

“I made it Kara. “ Lena said softly, looking into blue eyes.

Kara sat there mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “You-you made? You made sperm? My sperm? What?” 

“I’ve been working on it for sometime, and as you can see it’s not finished at all but I made some out of your skin cells, but if a sperm meets an egg…” Lena trailed off.

Lena could practically see the switch flipping on in Kara’s mind. The blonde stood up so abruptly that the stool she was sitting on screeched behind her as it was pushed back.

“You mean?” Kara said softly, smile creeping up on her face.

“You said you wanted two superkids right?” Lena said softly. ”Happy Anniversary…”

Lena was lifted up about a foot into the air, Kara’s hands holding on to the brunette’s hips tightly. The pair laughed loudly as they twirled in fast circles, Kara quickly set her wife down and pulled her close,hugging her fiercely all while kissing all over her face and neck. 

“Oh Rao, I love you so much Lena.” Kara giggled into her kisses. “We can have a family one day!” 

“One day within the next year or so Kara.” Lena corrected, smiling, basking in the rain of kisses from her wife.

Kara squealed, hugging her wife harder, “I can’t believe this is happening!”

Lena laughed, grabbing Kara’s face and pressing a passionate kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Happy anniversary, darling. I love you.” She whispered sweetly.

Kara returned the kiss happily, biting Lena’s bottom lip softly when they parted. “Does this mean we don’t have to practice anymore?”

Lena feigned as horror filled gasp, which caused her wife to laugh and playfully role her eyes. “I never said we have to stop practicing. I think we need more practice actually!”

Kara hummed happily, leaning in for another kiss. 

“As you wish…”

  
  
  


Another two sex filled New Years Eve and Day had passed, and Lena was staring a her microscope in awe. She needed to tell Kara. Lena looked at her watch, 7:43pm. Kara had to be home. She ran over to the table that held all her belongings, scooped her up her purse and smart phone, and sprinted out the door. 

Lena had never wanted superpowers more in her life. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than to fly home, bust down the balcony window like the kool-aid man, and scream at the top of her lungs ‘I did it! We can have kids now!’ . Instead Lena was burning holes at the back of her driver’s head, dying for him to speed up. When Lena finally managed to get home to their penthouse, Lena pushed the door open and slammed it shut with much more power than she thought she had. Kara quickly popped her head out from the couch, looking concerned, but worry flooded her expression at the look of her wife’s face. 

“Hey! What’s wrong?!” Kara quickly leapt out of her blanket nest on the couch, stumbling as she caught her foot on a rather possessive blanket. Kara didn’t make it far though, because she was quickly embraced by her wife. Lena was shaking by the time Kara had recovered enough to hug her wife. Kara pulled back, but before she could attempt to say anything Lena was already speaking. 

“I did it! I did it, Kara! We can have kids!” Lena said in a rush.

“Holy Rao.” Kara breathed, smiling widely.

“I know!” Lena squealed.

“We can have kids now!”

“We can have kids now.”

“We can get matching t-shirts.”

“They can have your family crest on it.”

“Oh Rao, we can be a super family.”

“We can have christmas cards.”

“WE CAN HAVE -FUCK YESS!” Kara happy screamed loudly. “WE CAN HAVE SUPER FAMILY CHRISTMAS CARDS, WITH MATCHING T-SHIRTS.”

Lena laughed as she was scooped up into a twirling hug. “ Maybe we can get a dog when they get older too.”

Kara abruptly stopped her circles, setting Lena down quickly and looking at her wife with a hard expression. “Don’t tease. The second you say we can get a dog, I’m super-speeding over to shelter.”

Lena laughed at the serious expression settled on Kara’s face. “If we get a dog, we can’t live in a high rise, so how about we move first, have a kid, then get a dog?”

Kara paused, looking like she was thinking it over. “Why not all three, all at the same time?”

Lena playfully rolled her eyes, slapping her wife on the shoulder gently. “You just want a fur baby to play with.”

“Yes,” Kara laughed “But I kinda don’t want to wait anymore. I want my super family, right here, right now.” Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes as she spoke, eyes quickly getting misty.

“Well,” Lena said softly, voice wavering slightly. “I can start my treatments before the month is over, and I’ll start looking at houses with a big yard.”

“And t-shirt designs.” Kara added, happy tears falling from her eyes. 

“And t-shirt designs. “ Lena echoed, smiling widely. 

“I love you, Lena.” Kara whispered as she pressed her lips to the brunette’s.

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena whispered back, voice full of emotion.

“Thank you, Lena. “ Kara continued to whisper as she pressed their lips together for a slow but passionate kiss. “Thank you for giving me everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“No, thank you, Kara.” Lena whispered back, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“For?” 

“For giving me the love of my life, for giving me a place to call home, for giving me a family.” Lena said softly.

“Thank you for giving me a family.” Kara echoed, pressing their lips together once more. “Thank you for being my family.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*** Several Years Later***

“Kara,” Lena tried.

“No.” the blonde said firmly.

“Kara the whole point of this is so you can t-” Alex got cut off rather sharply.

“The answer is, no.” Kara snapped.

“Kara, sweetheart, its done like this for a reason.” Lena cooed, walking up to hug her wife.

“I don’t care!” Kara whined. “I’m hungry now! And my heat vision will cook all of this meat in less than a minute!”

“It’s not about inhaling the food dude. “ Alex sighed. “Just light the burners, and cook the meat. I want BBQ, not laser eyes.”

Kara felt little hands tugging at the bottom of her shorts, she peered down to see a tiny Lena staring up at her with the best puppy eyes shes ever seen. “Jeju?” the little voice said.

Kara disconnected herself from her wife, and picked up her daughter. “What is it baby girl? Are you okay?”

The little girl shook her head softly.

“What’s wrong Lori?” Lena spoke up, brushing the hair from her daughters face.

“Mama!” Lori said sadly, on the verge of tears “Lu-lu said he loves Krypto more than me!”

Kara chuckled pressing a kiss to her daughters head. “Okay let’s talk to Lu-lu, yeah? Where is your brother?”

“With Win-Win and Werl.” Lori sniffled.

Kara turned back towards her wife, “I got these two if you want to do dinner the boring and slow way.” Kara laughed.

“It’s called low and slow for a reason sweetheart,” Lena laughed pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek, and lowly whispered in her ear “Maybe I’ll show you what that’s like later?”

Kara blushed and gave her wife a peck on the lips, “I’d like that Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena flashed her a knowing smile, and started to set up the grill. Kara began to walk inside the house, she quickly did a scan on the downstairs living spaces trying to locate her son. She rolled her eyes when she found her son with Winn and Querl, sitting by the fire place with numerous small metal pieces littering the floor around the three.

“You are supposed to keep small objects away from small children.” Kara announced in her ‘Supergirl’ voice as she walked up to the ‘three science bro’s’. The two older men gave the super a pair of sheepish smiles.

Lukas quickly turned his body around “Jeju! We making robots!” he said with a smile. Lukas’s eyes flitted over to his twin sister. “Li-li? Why are you sad?”

Lori shifted until her mother let her down from her grasp. “You said you loved Krypto more than me.” Lori sniffed. “Not true!”

At the mention of his name, a golden colored Labrador retriever pranced into the room sitting obediently next to the small children.

“Li-li,” the younger twin started, Kara rolled her eyes at her son’s tone of voice, barely five years old and he already had his CEO voice down. “ I said the Krypto loves _me_ more. Not I love him more.”

“Now why do you think that Krypto loves you more Lukas Connor Luther-Danvers?” Kara’s Supergirl voice rang out again.

“Jeju, Krypto sleeps on my bed every night! He loves me more!” Lukas argued.

“He only sleeps on your bed cause you keep crackers under the pillow!” Lori said quickly sticking her tongue out towards her brother.

Kara lifted up an eye brow at her son, who seemed to shrink back at his mothers stare. “We will talk about this later with your mother, Lukas.” She said firmly. “But for now, Krypto loves everyone equally, okay? “ she eyed both her children, watching them nod their heads. Kara looked up at the two adults sitting on the floor laughing quietly to themselves.

“And you two,” Kara said sternly, looking at the older men. “Clean this up please? And at least do it at the table so no pieces get lost or so Lena doesn’t step on something sharp.” She gave the men a pointed look. “Again..” she all but growled.

“Jeju mad…” Lukas giggled

“Bad Win-Win! Bad Werl!” Lori teased.

“Yup!” the older men said simultaneously, quickly picking up small metal pieces from the floor.

Kara nodded, smiling happily, she gave the dog a loving pat on the head before walking back out to the patio were she could smell the scent of cooking steak, hamburgers and hot dogs.

“Told you she’d be back in less than ten minutes.” Lena laughed holding her hand out towards Maggie. The Latina grumbled loudly fishing out ten dollars out of her back pocket and slapping it into Lena’s hand.

“You made bets? Already? Come one babe!” Kara whined, walking closer to her wife.

“It was a good bet!” Lena laughed. “Maggie said you’d be done dealing with the kids and go to the kitchen and make yourself a snack, taking ten minutes or more. But I knew you’d come back outside and once the smell hit you, you’d be stuck out here till the food was ready.” Lena said proudly, circling her arms around her wife’s neck.

“You know me so well,” Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“I would hope so, “ Lena laughed. “I am your wife after all.”

“The best wife.” Kara giggled pressing a kiss to her Lena’s lips. “The prettiest wife.” Kara said as their lips parted.

“Hmmm.” Lena hummed, smiling widely as she pulled away to look at her wife.

“You guys are so happy it’s gross.” Alex gagged.

“It’s so gay is almost too cute.” Maggie laughed.

“And to think, without me and Maggie your ‘happily ever after ‘ would have been boomed.” Sam giggled.

Lena glanced over at Sam and Maggie, rolling her eyes as the two women fist bumped.

“You two might have saved us some bad luck, but the rest was Kara and I.” Lena grumbled.

In a flash Kara had pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek. Smiling down happily at her wife. “I like to think it was just us all along, but I’m glad you think so too.” Lena smiled but frowned immediately afterwards when her wife started to move away from her. Kara laughed at the expression on Lena’s face.

“Babe, I love you, and I’ll be right back in a minute, but you haven’t checked on the food and you have three Kryptonian stomachs to feed.” Kara giggled as she opened the grill.

“Of course the only thing to pull my wife away from me would be the promise of food.” Lena sighed.

“Just a quick snack, Lena.” Kara laughed as she plucked a hot dog off the grill.

“I thought I was the snacc..” Lena grumbled.

“Oh no baby, your not a snacc, you’re the seven course meal.” Kara shamelessly flirted at her wife, wrapping one arm back around her wife.

“Ugh!” Alex groaned. “I need bleach for this memory too!” Alex stepped away, draining her the rest of her beer quickly, as everyone laughed at the display.

Kara laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips.

“I love you.” she smiled.

“I love you more.” Lena smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i finished it! my first fic ever! I already have so many ideas for more fics, so don't give up on me just yet. I will die with this ship so you'll get plenty of SUPERCORP from this bitch over here.
> 
> sorry You had to wait for me to finish it this though! it was a wild ride and i love each and everyone of you that commented and left kudos and book marked my first fic. You all have made me the happiest girl in the world.
> 
> as always my lovelies. fill my inbox up please, motivate me to write more for you. and who knows, if i get enough feed back from this chapter i might write a little part two epilogue with older Kara and Lena dealing with older Lukas and Lori.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL,
> 
> L <3


End file.
